


Непокаянный

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Scripps, Cross-posted on ficbook.ru, Dakin is the voice of reason, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, Little Scrippses are a gift to humanity, Lockwood lives by the way though that's not the main focus of the story, M/M, Past Mutual Pining, Past unrequited love, Pos teaches history in Sheffield, Post-Canon, Religion and Faith, Scripps is a journalist in London, Scripps is married and adores his two kids, Scripps' wife takes him for granted, and also total Potterheads, so here we go
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: На дворе 1998 год, выпускники школы Катлера давно окончили Оксфорд и живут каждый своей жизнью. Дональд Скриппс — счастливый отец семейства и довольно преуспевающий журналист — никак не ожидает, что импровизированная встреча выпускников, затеянная Дейкином, может так круто перевернуть его привычную жизнь. Не думает, что скоро ему придётся заново определить для себя, что такое долг, верность, грех, любовь. В чём стоит и в чём не стоит раскаиваться.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета и автор идеи: [bathfullofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass)
> 
> Идею этого фика довольно подробно описала Лайт, а потом разрозненные моменты из этой истории стали являться мне. Начиная думать об этом сюжете всерьёз, мы пугались его объёмности: 6 задуманных глав казались неподъёмной задачей. Но я продолжала видеть их: отрывки, сценки, диалоги... Лайт благословила меня, я зажмурилась и села писать. Получился как бы фик по её заявке. И глав в нём теперь 12. Плюс пролог и эпилог, да.

Что бы там ни говорили, а Стюарт Дейкин способен на длительные отношения. Пусть они не романтические, а старые добрые дружеские, ну так что ж? Кто скажет, что это менее важно? И, в общем-то, даже не менее сложно, если задуматься. Друг ведь у него не один. Просто дружбу поддерживать Дейкину проще, может быть, в силу характера. Ему совершенно не лень поболтать лишние полчаса по телефону с Тиммсом, выслать приобретённую по случаю редкую книгу Познеру, пересечься с Раджем на матче «Шеффилд Юнайтед», отправить из отпуска всем семерым открытки с видами Африки (африканских красоток, точнее, но это замнём)… Пообедать раз в пару месяцев со Скриппсом. Это даже его любимая часть, всё же Дон всегда был его лучшим товарищем. Как бы ни были непохожи их жизни сейчас — то, что связывало их в прошлом, держит по-прежнему крепко.

Дон явно тоже любит эти встречи, если судить по тому, что он ни разу не попытался их отменить, даже когда бывал очень занят. Его дом, жена и двое детей, да ещё эта суматошная журналистика оставляют исчезающе мало свободного времени… Но за некоторые вещи Дон по-прежнему крепко держится, и Стюарт не устаёт удивляться тому, что главными из них неизменно остаются его вера — и дружба с ним, Стюартом.

Сегодня, однако, Скриппс не уделяет беседе, хм, должного внимания, отвечая порой невпопад. Что-то его беспокоит, или тревожит, а может быть, огорчает. Он с отсутствующим видом держит перед собой меню, явно его не читая, ну что там читать? Он даже очки не надел! Рассеянно делает заказ и, похоже, удивляется тому, что ему приносят, и вообще слабовато реагирует на раздражители.

— Ты чего такой замученный? — не выдерживает Дейкин.

— Да не замученный я…

— Ты прилетел запыхавшийся, да ещё и опоздал… и о чём-то опять сидишь _думаешь_. За едой. Серьёзно, Дон, кто вообще думает за едой?

— Ой, отвали уже, Стю. Не у всех мозг умеет отключаться по звонку на обед, как у тебя.

Ну наконец-то нормальная реакция, радуется Дейкин. Теперь можно и поговорить.

— Ты давай расскажи, что нового.

— Что нового… за колонку вот новую взялся, план публикаций составил — а передовое предприятие отрасли внезапно на грани банкротства. И надо срочно об этом, и всё переделывать.

Дейкин смеётся:

— Только не говори, что там тоже всё подозрительно!

— А ты как думал? Подозрительнее не бывает!

Чёртов Дон Скриппс, с его чутьём на тёмные делишки.

— Тебе опять не дадут выложить всё, что нароешь.

— Да знаю я… Так уже достало это всё. Уйду в писатели, честное слово уйду. Вот только дома декор обновим, так сразу же.

— «When the kids get married»¹, ага. Сам же смеёшься.

— Смеюсь. А что делать…

— Пошли Ханну подальше с её декором, садись да пиши.

Впрочем, Стюарт сам понимает, что старина Дон никогда такого не сделает. Писательство было давней мечтой Скриппса, но, как и многие мечты, постоянно откладывалось на неопределённое «потом». Всегда находились дела поважнее, не без помощи его благоверной, конечно же. А в скриппсовой картине мира посьба супруги всегда весила больше, чем собственное желание. Из-за этого Дон частенько начинал походить на загнанную лошадь, но дружеских советов вроде сегодняшнего, которые Стюарт давал ему от всей души, слушаться не хотел. Поначалу это объяснялось, конечно же, любовью к жене, да и видно было, что Дон хотел порадовать её искренне. Только годы шли, и угодить супруге становилось всё труднее. И, если честно, Стюарт подозревал, что старается Дон теперь не с целью порадовать её, а просто чтобы избежать скандалов… и кто знает, насколько успешно ему удаётся их избегать. В последнее время, бывая в гостях у товарища на семейных праздниках, Стюарт всё чаще слышал в речи его жены сварливые нотки.

— Дети-то как? Лиззи замуж не вышла?

— Ей ещё нет десяти!

— Ой, ты не знаешь нынешних детей! У них сейчас это быстро… На футбол-то её отдали?

— Ох, да. Сколько споров было, а из-за чего? Ну хочет ребёнок, пусть занимается. Не одна же она там такая.

— А Генри, ваш вундеркинд, с нагрузкой справляется?

— Да брось ты, сразу вундеркинд… Справляется, вполне. Отвечать иногда стесняется, руку поднять лишний раз… Но учительница его хвалит. Умный, говорит, и воспитанный. Что ещё учителю надо?.. Ты сам-то как?

— Ничего… С новым клиентом встречался на днях. Заманчиво… Знаешь, есть такие, что как ни крути — много налогов не выкроишь. А этот вот перспективный. Думаю, будет доволен.

— Признайся, ты учишь их обходить закон.

Грязные инсинуации! Дейкин знает, что Дон его дразнит, но просто не может не разразиться речью:

— Да я никогда! За кого ты меня принимаешь?.. Нет, правда. Это может выглядеть махинациями, но на самом деле это просто более эффективное оформление тех же самых законных операций. Если можно сделать что-то разными способами, ты выберешь наиболее эффективный из всех, которые знаешь… Ну, а я дохера этих способов знаю. Тем и живу.

— Как там Кристи твоя?

Кто?..

— Что за Кристи?.. А, Кристи! Забудь, разбежались, как только вернулись из Вены. Полюбовно, остались друзьями, довольны собой.

Вспомнил тоже, это ещё летом было.

— Боже, Стю…

— Всуе поминаешь, Дональд?

— Помянешь тут с тобой. Не устал ты от жизни такой?

Кто бы говорил. Дон вряд ли смог бы припомнить, когда в прошлый раз был в отпуске. А Стюарт был. Летом. С Кристи. И с Ритой ещё, им втроём было очень даже весело, но сейчас он не станет об этом Дону рассказывать. Успеет ещё похвастать, сейчас ни к чему.

— Ну не всем же везёт, как тебе. Или Адилю.

— Или Крису, или Джимми…

— Ну да… Погоди, ты на что намекаешь?

— Я? Ни на что, Бог с тобой! Я чист, как младенец!

— Смотри у меня… А кстати. Давно мы парней не видели.

— Да, давненько. Постой… а у нас же круглая дата в этом году!

Ё-моё, а ведь и правда.

— Слушай, да… Сколько? Ёб твою мать, пятнадцать лет?! Пятнадцать лет прошло с этого пиздеца под названием «Поступи из Шеффилда в Оксфорд»?

— И Кембридж, — смеётся Дон.

— Оксбридж, какая разница… Надо это отметить, Дон. Если мы это не отметим, Гектор в гробу перевернётся, ей-богу.

— Ну, этого никак нельзя допустить. Зачем же нам землетрясение в Шеффилде.

Стюарт хохочет от неожиданности, невольно представив, какой переполох могло бы произвести, перевернувшись под землёй, тучное тело их старого учителя. Как получается, что именно боголюбивый англиканин Дон отпускает самые циничные шутки из всех, кого знает Дейкин?

— Господи, Дон, твои шуточки… Всё. Решено. Я обзвоню парней. И знаешь что… давай-ка я с Тотти свяжусь. Где-то у меня были её контакты.

— С Тотти?

— Ну да. Соберемся, к ней в гости зайдём, устроим вечер воспоминаний… Будет круто!

— Да, это идея, — кивает Дон. — Думаю, ей будет приятно. Если заранее о дате предупредишь, может быть, мы с Ханной сможем взять отпуск на пару дней к выходным, прихватим детей, навестим стариков моих вместе. Они будут рады внуков повидать.

— Правильно мыслишь, Дон… В общем, не парься, я всё организую и сообщу. Ты вон и так замученный.

— Да не замученный я…

Здрасьте, приехали. Дейкин смеётся над другом, это всегда было частью их отношений, но всё-таки в глубине души немного обеспокоен. В семье у Дональда Скриппса вовсе не всё так безоблачно, как было прежде, Дейкин такие вещи чует нутром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«When the kids get married» — [«Когда наши дети женятся»](https://ipleer.fm/song/169673277/Jamie_Parker_Deborah_Crowe_-_When_The_Kids_Get_Married_Pheasantry_3/), очень забавный дуэт из мюзикла 1966 года «I Do! I Do!», о том, чем смогут наконец-то заняться муж и жена, когда их дети вырастут и «выпорхнут из гнезда».
> 
> Предполагаю, что Скриппс и Дейкин могли слушать такое ещё на уроках Гектора, а может быть как-нибудь вместе ходили в театр... но вообще-то мне просто нравится эта смешная песенка ))


	2. Chapter 2

Дональд вовсе не был замученным, это просто Стю по обыкновению всё драматизировал. Не замученным, но, может быть, немного уставшим и озабоченным длинным списком дел и ожидающих решения вопросов. Может быть, немного раздражённым от того, что не удалось отвертеться от активного участия в выборе материалов для обновления интерьера. Дон бы с удовольствием предоставил Ханне полную свободу: ему нравился её вкус, и за годы ведения хозяйства она доказала свою надёжность и деловую хватку — бессмысленными импульсивными тратами она никогда не занималась. Для него оттенок стен или степень контраста обивки мебели не были настолько важны, чтобы хотеть вникать в тонкости с целью сформировать собственное мнение, но Ханне, как правило, требовалось его участие в подобных делах. В общем-то он мог понять её желание не тащить всё в одиночку и старался участвовать по мере сил… Но ведь всё равно все его предложения бывали раскритикованы и отвергнуты, действительно все, он не мог припомнить ни случая, чтобы она согласилась. Так что ему совершенно оправданно стало сложно относиться к своей роли не как к пустой формальности. Оставалось надеяться, что дети к следующему ремонту подрастут настолько, чтобы включиться в этот процесс, а также на то, что хотя бы один из них будет небезразличен к этой теме, и Ханна наконец-то получит себе достойного помощника.

Но к лету забот поубавилось, и Дон почувствовал некоторый прилив сил. Учебный год у детей закончился, и они с радостью отправились в летний международный языковой лагерь, где им так понравилось в прошлом году. Помимо практики французского Дону нравилось в этом мероприятии ещё и то, что детей там не строго делили по возрастам, так что брат и сестра всегда попадали в одну группу. Дома они могли и поссориться, не поделив что-нибудь, но на выезде обычно действовали единым фронтом, помогали и поддерживали друг друга, так что разлучать их было бы просто непедагогично. Примерно на месяц они отправлялись туда, а потом ещё на четыре недели в спортивный лагерь. Лизз была там, конечно, звездой, но и Генри, в общем-то, был не прочь поскакать и полазать по полосе препятствий. В отсутствие детей декорирование было завершено в рекордные сроки, дома было свежо, уютно и тихо. Пару дней отпуска ему на работе дали без проблем, и сотрудники лагеря были предупреждены, что Генри и Лиззи отец заберёт на несколько дней раньше.

Немного омрачало картину то, что Ханне взять такой же отпуск не удалось. Очень важная фармакологическая конференция оказалась назначена на эти дни, и пропустить её означало упустить очень редкий шанс: на кону стояло не только её будущее, но и будущее всей компании. Им действительно было что показать, и лучше неё этого не смог бы сделать никто. Минусы того, что ты лучший в своём деле, что тут поделаешь. Она заметно расстроилась, но Дон ласково поцеловал её и честно сказал, что очень гордится ей, и она немного оттаяла, нежась в его объятьях. Такие минутки нежности Дональд очень любил, они напоминали ему о юности и о той любви, которая была между ними когда-то. Не то чтобы любви теперь не было вовсе. Дональд мог почувствовать её, как чувствовал нежность к жене, её ласку, её заботу. Мог ли он винить кого-то в том, что это требовало теперь сознательного усилия? Этого он не знал. То, что когда-то наполняло каждый их день, теперь стало редким гостем… Но не исчезло же. Может быть, оно вернётся вновь… «When the kids get married», как сказал бы Дейкин.

В назначенный день Дональд грузит вещи и возбуждённых долгожданной поездкой детей в просторный видавший виды хэтчбэк, который они называют «детским автомобилем», в отличие от своей второй маленькой двухдверной машинки, и отправляется в Шеффилд. По дороге они играют в слова, по-английски и по-французски, а дети ещё и делятся словами на других языках, которые они запомнили, общаясь в лагере с гостями из разных стран. При виде родителей у Дона немного щемит сердце: он видел их в прошлом году, и с тех пор стало как-то особенно заметно, что они постарели… Но здоровье пока что их не покидает надолго, и настроение в их доме царит приподнятое, как и в былые времена. При виде драгоценных внуков они и вовсе расцветают, так что Дон даже в шутку изображает ревность: мол, всё внуки да внуки, а на сына и не посмотрите… Мать смеётся и машет на него рукой:

— Иди уже к своим парням, не мешай нам общаться о действительно важных вещах! — Генри как раз показывает ей свою новую любимую книжку про ископаемых динозавров.

***

Встречаются они на перекрёстке, в одном квартале от дома миссис Линтотт, и Дон добирается туда на автобусе, а не на своей машине, потому что он реалист. Нет никаких шансов, что он сможет сесть за руль к концу этого дня. Парни подходят солидно, размеренным шагом, но по мере того, как «банда» собирается, всё чаще становятся слышны смешки, начинаются тычки под рёбра, подначки и хохот, и к дому Тотти идёт уже практически толпа тинейджеров-переростков, в дорогих пиджаках (Дейкин и Кроутер), с бородами (Ахтар и Радж) и животиками (Локвуд и, если совсем уж честно, немного и сам Скриппс; Тиммс не считается, он ведь даже немного похудел с их последней встречи) — со стороны, должно быть, зрелище комичное, но сами они к тому времени уже видят друг друга такими, как пятнадцать лет назад. Меньше всех, наверное, изменился с последней их встречи Познер: разве что сменил причёску, отпустив на макушке волосы чуть длиннее, чем на висках и затылке. Когда их группа растягивается по улице, Дэвид непринуждённо пристраивается слева от него, и Дон невольно расплывается в улыбке: всё-таки есть ещё в этом мире незыблемые вещи. Будто прочитав его мысли, Познер понимающе улыбается в ответ.

Они шумной толпой вваливаются в тесную прихожую своей учительницы, обнимая её и пожимая её руки. Кроутер обнимает изо всех сил, как в былые времена, и она восклицает: «Задушишь! Я ведь уже не так молода!» Она загоняет их в столовую, где они расставляют на столе принесённое с собой печенье и кексы в ожидании огромного чайника и разносортных чашек из кухни. «Никогда не любила стряпать, — смеётся Тотти. — Какие вы молодцы, что притащили всё сами!» Они рассаживаются и начинают было расспрашивать её о жизни, но она быстро переводит разговор на них: «Что может быть интересного у одинокой престарелой клуши!» — так что приходится каждому сделать доклад на тему «Как я провёл лето», только вместо лета подставить «пятнадцать лет». Некоторые принесли фотографии, некоторые нет. Дон принёс семейное фото (одно), Дейкин принёс _три_ фотоальбома, полных его фотографиями из отпусков в разных странах, с разными спутниками и спутницами, снимками на память с самыми важными клиентами и автопортретами на фоне его новой машины. Когда доходит очередь до Познера, Тотти с улыбкой машет рукой:

— Про тебя я и так всё знаю! — и, наклонившись к нему, добавляет громким шепотом: — Даже больше, чем хотелось бы.

Дон удивлён, и больше всего тем, что Познер, совершенно не тушуясь, смеётся над этой репликой вместе со всеми и как ни в чём не бывало сообщает ребятам несколько последних фактов о себе. Учитель в новой гимназии, немного репетитор, немного, в последнее время, садовод… Судя по реакции ребят, никто ничего этого о нём не знал, и Дону немного совестно, что и он в их числе. Всё собирался позвонить (контактами при переездах они по привычке обменивались), но всё как-то… забывал. Разглядывая фотографии, Поз безо всякого смущения нацепляет продолговатые очки в тонкой проволочной оправе, и в этих очках он смотрится неожиданно… клёво. Он по-прежнему не выглядит полностью своим в их маленькой группе, но теперь он, похоже, гораздо меньше расстраивается по этому поводу.

Они много смеются, вспоминая собственные проделки, и Тотти удивляет их тем, что не только помнит о них, но и почти в половине случаев прекрасно знает, кто был виновником, хоть и делала тогда вид, что не догадывалась. Дону приятно, что его она угадывает реже всех. Вспоминают они и творческие прорывы, которые она наблюдала со стороны, и их зашкаливавшее волнение перед выпускными и вступительными экзаменами. Она смотрит на них почти с материнской нежностью.

— Всё-таки вы были совершенно уникальным выпуском, дорогие мои. Никогда — ни до, ни после — у меня не было _таких_ мальчиков.

На прощание крепче всех она обнимает Раджа.

По домам никому не охота, они забредают в какой-то паб и шумят там до позднего вечера. Познер снова удивляет Дона, не отказываясь от виски после пива. Раньше он не любил крепкие напитки и отчаянно быстро пьянел… Но, видимо, прошедшие годы он посвящал тренировкам, потому что под конец вечера не выглядит пьянее всех остальных (так выглядит Тиммс). Трезвым остаётся только Ахтар, оставивший в прошлом короткий юношеский бунт против традиций, но у него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы побалагурить на трезвую голову.

— И где ты сейчас живёшь? — Скриппс толкает локтем Познера, который всё ещё машет вслед расходящимся по одному и по двое в разные стороны парням.

— А пошли покажу. Тут… недалеко. В принципе.

«Врёт, наверное», — думает Скриппс, но он не против. Погулять по ночному Шеффилду с Познером кажется великолепной идеей, он и не догадывался, насколько ему не хватало этого все эти годы. Пока они идут по довольно знакомому с детства району, они то и дело указывают друг другу на памятные места, подворотни, чудом сохранившиеся деревья, сыгравшие в прошлом в их жизни какую-то важную роль. Проходя мимо церкви, хотя и не скриппсовой, а другой, Познер толкает его плечом и затягивает гимн про чудный крест¹, зарабатывая дружеский подзатыльник.

Потом он спрашивает о детях, и Дон очень рад рассказать о них поподробнее. Похвастаться школьными и спортивными успехами Лиззи, вдумчивыми и глубокими рассуждениями Генри «о жизни, Вселенной и вообще»… Познер смотрит мечтательно и признаётся, что немного завидует их учителям. А Дональд вдруг припоминает кое-что.

— Тотти про тебя что-то знает? — спрашивает он, высоко поднимая брови.

— Ох, Скриппс. Она слишком много знает вообще обо всех, — они оба смеются. — Я немного успел поработать в Катлере, в начале карьеры. Ты ж знаешь, Ирвин тогда отказался… идти по её стопам. Ну, она ещё долго там проработала. Крепкая тётка. Так вот, она мне как-то посоветовала с небритыми много не целоваться.

— Что-о?

— Да, прикинь! — до ушей улыбается Познер. — «Раздражение от щетины, — говорит, — ни с чем не перепутаешь». «Поаккуратнее давай, — говорит, — ты учитель всё-таки».

— Ну и стерва.

— Да ладно, она же любя. Я подумал сначала, что ей Ирвин тогда разболтал. Но с таким зорким глазом, я думаю, она сама знала задолго до Ирвина. Она мне очень помогала, кстати. Я такой зелёный был и неопытный, она много со мной возилась…

Они идут, молча посмеиваясь, какое-то время.

— Меня тогда всё ещё мучило, было ли что-то у Ирвина… с Дейкином, — вспоминает вдруг Познер. — Хотя для меня это перестало быть актуальным, оно всё равно как-то мучило. Цепляло. Не давало полностью отпустить. Знаешь, кто меня успокоил?

— Тотти?

— Да, снова она. И в каких выражениях! «Я тебя умоляю, этот задрот боялся его, как огня!»

Они снова хохочут.

— Надеюсь, про тебя она так не болтала.

— Похоже, что нет. Судя по всему. Да я перешёл в другую гимназию потом. А она теперь уж вышла на покой. Я захожу к ней иногда. Вот она и знает… некоторые подробности.

Коттедж Познера обнаруживается уже в пригороде, очень маленький и, похоже, довольно старый. Поз открывает дверь, и у его ног тут же начинает виться маленькая серая кошка. Тот наклоняется и гладит её, слегка промахиваясь, смеётся и отправляется на кухню её кормить, жестом приглашая Дона пройти в небольшую гостиную. Дона и самого немного качает — хотя по ночной прохладе казалось, что он ну совсем уже трезвый — но он с интересом оглядывает комнату: однотонные шторы, видавший виды диван, полки с книгами, коллекцию винила и CD. Письменный стол в уголке с аккуратными стопками методических материалов. Познер заглядывает в дверной проём.

— Пива хочешь? Что-то после прогулки так пить охота, — признаётся он.

— А давай, — соглашается Дон. Большая часть виски всё равно наверняка уже выветрилась, не так ли? А пить действительно хочется. Поз протягивает ему прохладную жестянку, а сам открывает вторую.

— Ну вот, такая у меня берлога. Спальня ещё наверху.

— Ты живёшь один.

— Боже, Дон, — Дэвид закатывает глаза, заходит в комнату и присаживается на край стола. — Этот пригород меньше деревни, и школа рядом. Ну конечно я живу один! Тут глазастых старушек и кроме Тотти достаточно.

— Но у тебя… кто-то есть? — Дон, конечно же, помнит, что Дэвид проигнорировал этот вопрос, когда в пабе его попытался допрашивать Дейкин. Но ему любопытно, и он надеется, что наедине Познер, может быть, и расскажет.

— Ну, я не сделался снова «еврейским монахом», если ты об этом… — пожимает плечами тот. — Но лучше не будем о грустном.

— Ну ладно, давай не будем, — вздыхает Дональд и продолжает разглядывать книжные полки, среди новых корешков замечая с детства знакомые. — Чёрт, а я ведь скучал по тебе.

— Мог бы и позвонить.

— Ну, ты тоже.

— Ну, я…

— Погоди, это что — те самые ноты? Я же в библиотеке такие брал!

— Ага, ты заметил! — Дэвид очень доволен. — Я как увидел их среди подержанных книг — купил, не удержался.

Дон принимается листать, напевая мелодии, Познер скоро подхватывает, и они, смеясь, изображают что-то вроде пантомимы: Дон, присев на диван, бьёт по воображаемым клавишам, и оба горланят «Sing as we go», пока не валятся на пол от хохота. Похоже, последние порции виски догнали их с Дэвидом только сейчас.

— Ох. Голова кружится, — всё ещё досмеиваясь, признаётся Дон. — Я прилягу, если не возражаешь.

— Валяй, — машет рукой Познер.

Дональд укладывается на диван и подгибает ноги, чтобы Познеру было где сесть. Тот, пошатываясь, добирается до дивана и садится, наваливаясь локтем и боком на его колени. Как когда-то давно, ещё в Оксфоде, когда они без конца друг к другу прислонялись и друг на друга вешались. Тепло его тела такое родное, что Дону не хочется уходить. Он будто бы снова чувствует себя совсем юным, и Дэвид, несмотря на намечающиеся тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз, сам выглядит немногим старше восемнадцати, особенно когда улыбается вот так, глядя на Скриппса смеющимися и слегка осоловелыми глазами… Дон слышит свой голос, не очень внятно произносящий:

— Боже, Поз, эта улыбка! Сколько лет она мне снилась, ты бы знал…

— Что?

Пьяное удивление Познера такое забавное, что Скриппс снова хохочет, его колени трясутся и Познер, не удержавшись, падает между ними ему на живот. Это смешит Дона ещё сильнее, и Дэвид тоже смеётся, слегка поворачивается и упирается руками в диван по сторонам от его тела.

— Чего там тебе снилось, Скриппси? Я не совсем понял.

Он снова сдвигается чуть-чуть, и Скриппс вдруг понимает, что чёртов Дэвид Познер лежит сейчас у него между ног, прямо поверх его члена. Его бросает в жар. Смех умолкает. Дон облизывает пересохшие губы и видит, что Дэвид сразу переводит взгляд на них.

— Мне снился ты, — говорит Дональд, и следующая волна жара накрывает его с головой. Он хватает Дэвида за рубашку на плечах, резко притягивает к себе и так же резко целует.

Тогда, в юности, Скриппс старался не думать, как это бывает. Он даже при тесной близости не давал себе распаляться, старался держать в голове чисто дружеские аспекты их отношений с Позом. Старался не возбуждаться, отвлекался как мог, гнал от себя все желания и мысли, воплощение которых он по разным причинам считал невозможным. Но сейчас он, конечно, о том, как это бывает, прекрасно осведомлён. Он уже испытал на себе, что это на самом деле такое — жар желания, пламя страсти, горячий секс. Но такого вот острого _вожделения_, как сейчас, он, пожалуй, уже не испытывал… очень давно. Познер лежит на нём, целует его, тихонько постанывает и непроизвольно толкается бёдрами. У него стоит, и у Дона тоже стоит, и всё это почему-то немного смешно — и в то же время очень, очень возбуждающе. И приятно. О Господи, он уже и забыл, что от таких простых действий бывает настолько приятно. Дон шарит руками по телу друга — оно незнакомо на ощупь, а ведь сколько лет знакомо на вид! Дон смеётся:

— О Боже, как классно!

И Дэвид смеётся в ответ:

— Скриппси, дружище, ты та-акой пьяный!

Губы Познера, так много снившиеся ему когда-то давно, на ощупь так же незнакомы, как его тело. И так же охренительно прекрасны.

***

Через несколько часов первым просыпается Познер и обнаруживает, что напускал слюней на рубашку Дональда. У него дурное предчувствие, хотя он сначала не помнит, что именно вечером было. Но стоит Дональду шевельнуться под ним и невнятно что-то пробормотать, как картинка восстанавливается беспощадно.

_Это тело под ним — как бы Дон, но как бы и нет, потому что Дон ведь никогда таким не был — отчаянно страстным, безбашенным, прямо распутным. Поэтому у Дэвида немного сбивается восприятие, как будто бы это отчасти не Дон, снова не Дон, снова просто мужчина, похожий на Дона, как это слишком уж часто бывало в первые годы… после всего. А потом этот мужчина говорит что-то ужасно глупое и смеётся — и это его голос, его глаза — и Дэвид понимает: нет, это всё-таки Дон. Это действительно Дон. _

Висок и затылок простреливает боль. В штанах очень неуютно — отлично, ещё и обкончался вчера. Он прижимает пальцы к своим губам — распухшим, исцелованным, _исцарапанным щетиной_ губам — и чувствует, что его вот-вот может стошнить. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь побороть головокружение, и аккуратно поднимается с дивана. С Дональда. Осторожно приоткрыв веки, замечает на его светлых летних брюках такое же подсохшее пятно, как на своих — и вспоминает, что да, Дон вчера тоже кончил от этого. Ну, пиздец.

_Сильные руки Дона, его горячие широкие ладони шарят по телу Дэвида, сжимают ягодицы, забираются под рубашку. И в замутнённом алкоголем мозгу Познера не возникает ни единой мысли о том, что надо бы остановиться. Мелькает лишь идея, что неплохо было бы хотя бы расстегнуть на них брюки — но шевелить руками так лень, а тереться о него сейчас так хорошо, что Познер так ничего и не предпринимает. С громким стоном он кончает вслед за Дональдом, прижимается лицом к его шее, вдыхает его тёплый — заметно изменившийся за эти годы — запах и проваливается в сон. _

Значит, уже не получится сделать вид, что ничего не было. Обнаружив засохшую сперму в штанах, трудно не догадаться, как она там оказалась. Пиздец! Надо ж было так нажраться. Да ещё и домой его притащить. Дурак. Идиот. Придурок конченый.

Вовремя заметив приближение истерики, Дэвид заставляет себя успокоиться, переключиться в натренированный за годы работы режим принятия решений в непредвиденных ситуациях. Разбираться с проблемами стоит по мере их поступления. Сначала выпить воды. Потом разбудить Дона и дать воды ему. А потом уже действовать… по обстоятельствам. Будь они прокляты.

***

Разлепив веки в ответ на аккуратное потряхивание за плечо, Скриппс тут же морщится от боли.

— Давай, поднимайся, Дон. Я принёс воды, — слышен тихий голос Познера.

Вода — это хорошо. А вот Познер откуда… Ладно, решает Скриппс. Сначала попить.

Он садится, всё ещё зажмурившись, протягивает руку и чувствует, как прохладные ладони вручают ему довольно большой стакан.

— Спасибо, Поз, ты мне жизнь спасаешь, — говорит он. Реакция на это — странный звук, как будто всхлип или икота. Непонятно. Дональд пьёт, осторожно пробует открыть глаза. Ну и напились они вчера. Судя по виду, Познеру не лучше: он какой-то бледный и странный, сидит почти неподвижно на коленях прямо на полу. Стоп. А почему же он у Познера, он же собирался к родителям вернуться ночевать… Ведь он же там детей оставил. И почему же Дэвид избегает смотреть ему в глаза, как будто… ох. Ну ни хера себе.

Он вспоминает. Холодеет. Встаёт с дивана, чтобы… сам не знает, что сделать. И чуть не падает от резкого движения.

— О Боже, Поз… Ты помнишь?.. Что мы натворили…

Тот кивает, отвечает как-то бесцветно:

— Я помню, Дон. Пиздец, что тут сказать, — он какое-то время молчит, по-прежнему сидя на коленях у дивана. Потом, внешне спокойно, продолжает: — Сейчас часа четыре утра, наверное. У нас ещё есть время… привести тебя в порядок. У меня стиралка есть и сушка, к утру сможешь надеть. Брюки, — поясняет он, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

Дональд замечает наконец-то явный дискомфорт — и догадывается, что Поз и сам не в лучшем положении. Хотя, конечно, в лучшем. Он же дома.

— Да чёрт возьми, — Дон снова садится на диван и закрывает лицо руками. — Да что же я за человек-то такой, — стонет он.

— Ты разберёшься с этим позже, — резонно замечает Дэвид, поднимаясь. — Сейчас давай иди в душ. Я принесу тебе какие-нибудь брюки, чтобы пока надеть.

Пока он принимает душ, оставив брюки и трусы под дверью, Дэвид заваривает чай и запускает стирку. Он не заглядывает в ванную, на ощупь вешая домашние брюки на крючок для полотенец. Пока в душе Дэвид, Дон сидит на его кухне, тупо пялясь в точку на полу. Он старается прогнать вообще все мысли из головы, потому что пока совершенно не понимает, с чего начинать обдумывать ситуацию. Вероятно, поможет только дневник. Вероятно, и он не поможет.

Когда Дэвид выходит и садится с чашкой чая напротив него, первое что он говорит, это:

— Прости меня, Скриппси. Я так виноват. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты простить меня.

Дон удивлён.

— Я помню, как всё случилось, я же сказал. Не пытайся выгораживать меня, не надо. Инициатива была моя, а из нас двоих именно я связан… обязательствами, — он с минуту молчит, потом вздыхает: — Боюсь, что придётся нам теперь, как говорится, всё забыть, как бы это ни было… невозможно.

— Да я и не сомневался, что придётся забыть, — на удивление спокойно произносит Познер. — Я же знаю, для тебя семья, дети — это… Если бы для всех это так было, мир был бы лучше, поверь. Ну что ж, мы и раньше почти не виделись, — он вздыхает. — А жаль. Я вчера так надеялся, что теперь мы станем общаться почаще. Как глупо всё вышло.

— Глупо, ужасно глупо и пошло. Прости меня, Поз.

— Да я не сержусь, что ты. Так… горько просто. Так долго мечтать, никогда ни на что не надеяться, а потом вдруг тупо обкончаться вдвоём по пьянке… Это как… осквернение святыни, если хочешь.

Дон молчит. Именно так он себя и чувствует, но, похоже, Дэвид сейчас говорил о себе.

— Это вот совершенно лишняя информация, Поз, которая никак не помогает.

— Ну извини, — кривится тот, отворачиваясь к окну.

— В отместку скажу, что чувствую себя абсолютно так же.

Дэвид оборачивается резко, их взгляды встречаются. Они долго молчат. Познер угрюмо кивает, поджав губы.

— «Спасибо», — произносит он, кавычки ясно слышны в интонации. Мастер сарказма, Дэвид Познер. Дон отводит взгляд, пытаясь скрыть внезапно навернувшиеся слёзы горечи и отчаянья. Пытаясь сглотнуть комок. Пытаясь не вспоминать, какую чистую радость он чувствовал вчера, снова общаясь с дорогим своим другом. Как же так у них вышло-то.

***

Объяснить всё родителям оказывается до неприличия легко. Не дождавшись его вчера, его мать позвонила матери Локвуда, и Джим — так же как и Дон, остановившийся в родном доме — сказал, что видел, как Дон отправился к Познеру. Дальше родители предположили как раз то, что предлагал рассказать (да, _соврать_) им сам Дэвид: что старые друзья за беседой совсем позабыли о времени, Дональд не заметил, как заснул, а Познер не стал его будить. Укрыл тёплым пледом и ушёл к себе в спальню, да. Если бы так всё и было… На Дона накатывают волны жгучего стыда, когда он, сам того не желая, представляет, какой была бы реакция родителей, узнай они правду. Горькое разочарование в глазах отца, вечный кошмар почти любого сына — до сих пор невиданное Доном выражение — могло стать жестокой реальностью. Шок и печаль матери, отнёсшейся к Ханне практически сразу как к дочери, было бы не легче пережить. Дон почти уверен, что ненависти к геям его родители не испытывают, хотя вопрос об ориентации Познера между ними никогда не затрагивался, и Дон даже сомневается, что они знают что-то об этом… Впрочем, после встречи с Тотти он вполне допускает, что знают об этом многие. Знают и стыдливо молчат. Но, в общем-то, независимо от вопроса ориентации Дон уверен, что его родители встали бы на сторону Ханны. Он, если подумать, и сам сейчас на её стороне.

Он подробно рассказывает о вчерашней встрече, о миссис Линтотт, обо всех друзьях. «Я слышала, Дэвид преподаёт», — вспоминает мама. Тогда Скриппс немного рассказывает и о нём.

— Папа, а этот Дэвид — твой лучший друг? — спрашивает его Лиззи.

— Да, мы очень крепко дружили с самого детства.

— Почему тогда мы никогда его не видели раньше? Я думала, дядя Стюарт твой лучший друг.

Дональд привычно восхищается цепким вниманием Элизабет. Она замечает многое и всегда стремится разобраться в непонятной ситуации, редко принимая противоречивые факты на веру. Ханну (и некоторых учителей) раздражает это её качество, а вот Дональд, напротив, старается его поощрять, поэтому дочь твёрдо знает, что папу всегда можно спросить совершенно о чём угодно — и он не рассердится и не отмахнется, а действительно постарается ответить.

— Ну конечно же, дядя Стюарт тоже хороший друг, но нельзя же сказать, что единственный, — «слава Богу», чисто по привычке добавляет он в мыслях. — Просто, знаешь, Лиз… Дэвид очень занят работой. И живёт он, как видишь, далековато от нас, а дядя Стю живёт близко. Именно потому, что мы не виделись так давно, мы и засиделись так поздно вчера. Обо всём хотелось поговорить. Иногда друзья видятся очень редко, но от этого они не перестают быть друзьями.

«К сожалению, иногда им приходится перестать быть друзьями из-за чего-то другого», — думает он с горечью, но вслух, конечно же, не говорит.

Он звонит жене, рассказывает, что встреча прошла удачно. Что он собирается погулять с детьми по паркам и новым выставкам. Что родители чувствуют себя хорошо. Её голос звучит устало и чуть раздражённо, впрочем, практически как всегда. Но из-за свежей вины ему продолжает казаться, что она что-то знает — всё знает! — ну или не знает, но чувствует. Он старается свернуть разговор побыстрее. «Не буду тебя отвлекать».

Прогулка выходит отличной. Шеффилд заметно преобразился за эти годы. Нельзя сказать, что прямо расцвёл, конечно, но создание «Культурного квартала»², безусловно, помогло ему удержаться на плаву. Дональд не упускает случая в частном порядке взять интервью у женщины, пригласившей их зайти на детский мастер-класс и оказавшейся владелицей большого выставочного зала. Скриппсу никто не заказывал таких материалов, но у него возникает предчувствие, что они могут в будущем ему пригодиться, а такие предчувствия редко обманывают его. Он записывает телефон Эммы Джонс, чтобы при необходимости уточнить какие-нибудь детали или выслать ей материал на согласование, и продолжает прогулку с детьми.

Стюарт заходит к ним в гости в тот же вечер, пользуясь случаем проведать родителей Скриппса, его-то собственные родители давно уже живут не здесь, а на юге Франции. Дарит дорогой коньяк его отцу, духи матери и конфеты детям, они все вместе немного сидят по-домашнему на кухне, и он между прочим рассказывает, что остальные уже разъехались.

Дон почему-то все оставшиеся два дня своего отпуска боится, что ему позвонит Познер. Но он не звонит. И вроде бы понятно, что это очень, очень хорошо. Но почему же, чёрт возьми, от этого так больно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, в общем, вот. Добро пожаловать в наш мир стекла, товарищи. Если хотите добить себя окончательно, послушайте ещё песню [«Hero» by Regina Spector](https://ipleer.fm/song/3372242/Regina_Spector_-_Hero/). Это вот — буквально состояние Дона в первые минуты ПОСЛЕ, и в первые дни: о чём он, может быть, и не хочет думать, но мысли лезут в голову. Если слова не точно такие, то эмоции очень похожие.
> 
> ¹[«When I Survey the Wondrous Cross»](https://ipleer.fm/song/169673294/Jamie_Parker_and_Samuel_Barnett_-_When_I_Survey_the_Wondrous_Cross/) \- христианский гимн, который Познер и Скриппс исполняют на уроке Гектора в пьесе, в фильм этот эпизод не вошёл. 
> 
> ² Точнее, это [«Квартал культурных индустрий»](http://www.worldlab.co/?p=1571) — передовой для своего времени эксперимент по превращению культурной деятельности в фактор экономического развития территории.


	3. Chapter 3

Перед отъездом Дональд в одиночестве идёт в свою старую церковь и долго сидит там, то повторяя обрывки молитв, то просто пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Пытаясь понять, как теперь жить дальше. И невольно возвращаясь мыслями в прошлое.

В этой церкви, в этих стенах он когда-то пережил немало откровений. Главнейшим до сих пор остаётся, конечно же, первое переживание некой высшей реальности, горнего мира, охватившее его во время пасхальной службы, когда он был ещё ребёнком. Он тогда ощутил совершенно особое восхищение, странный, торжественный транс, из которого сущности Бога и ангелов выглядели не менее, а даже более реальными, чем окружавшие его знакомые и незнакомые люди. Немного позже, уже слегка повзрослев, он всё ярче, всё отчётливее стал чувствовать, что и он сам, и люди вокруг — тоже часть того, светлого, мира, хоть не все и далеко не всегда ведут себя так, чтобы это было заметно… и впервые заплакал от горькой нежности ко всем, _всем на свете_ людям, когда осознал, что почти никто, даже старенький местный священник, в полной мере не верит, что это не просто слова, а _действительно так и есть_.

Он не умел ни тогда, ни сейчас передать словами всю полноту своих переживаний, но в реальности Бога с тех пор сомневаться он больше не мог. Это было бы всё равно, что сомневаться в реальности ветра, дождя, света звёзд. Иногда он об этом язвил, иногда, чуть мягче, иронизировал, но в основном оттого, что уже понимал: всерьёз его веру никто из окружающих воспринимать не может. По какой-то причине они не переживали того, что чувствовал он, а судить о том, кто из них ошибается, он не считал себя вправе. Но, может быть, именно потому, что букву закона Божьего он всегда воспринимал через призму тех своих переживаний, он не видел никакой проблемы в том, что среди его друзей оказались мусульманин Ахтар, распутник Дейкин или гомосексуальный Познер. В каждом из них Дональд видел прежде всего душу — живую, страдающую, исполненную самых разных стремлений. И чистых, благородных и человечных стремлений в каждом из своих друзей он видел достаточно, чтобы никого из них не считать «грязным» или «недостойным». Потому и пробуждение собственной страсти к близкому другу его не особенно шокировало. Огорчило немного, но больше из-за того, что Дэвид тогда явно всё ещё тосковал по Дейкину, и сообщить ему, что он сам стал причиной таких же мучительно-безответных чувств, казалось Дону довольно жестоким поступком. А после Дейкина Познер, казалось, совершенно без перерыва переключился на другого красавца-брюнета, потом на третьего, так что Дональд просто перестал обращать на свои неуместные чувства внимание. Навыки, приобретённые путём исполнения заповедей и соблюдения постов, ему в этом здорово помогли: он прекрасно умел управлять своим вниманием и неплохо натренировал волю, так что особых проблем даже не испытал. А потом, встретив Ханну и ближе узнав её, он совершенно искренне по уши в неё влюбился — и даже, грешным делом, решил, что вот у него-то как раз это и была «просто фаза». Что ж, даже если и так, очевидно эти «фазы» иногда возвращаются.

Но и сейчас жгучий стыд, который испытывает Дональд, охватывает его не из-за того, что его страсть оказалась вновь направлена на мужчину. Ему больно и стыдно от того, что священный обет, данный им при венчании, оказался нарушен настолько бездумно. Он чувствует себя предателем, да им он и является, по отношению к самому дорогому, что имеет в жизни. Он растерян и не понимает, как мог он не вспомнить хотя бы о детях, ради которых без рассуждений готов отдать свою жизнь — но не остановить пьяный разврат, судя по всему. Да, он мог бы отчасти винить алкоголь, но с себя он не видит возможности снять основную часть ответственности. Он всегда считал себя способным управлять своей страстью… а это, если подумать, очень похоже на проявление гордыни. Что ж, видимо настало время ему научиться смирению, как бы странно ни выглядел в этом контексте преподнесённый судьбой урок. Он не сомневается, что произошедшее является ошибкой, которую не следует повторять. Страсть, пусть даже и сильная, не важнее его ответственности за детей и его обязательств перед их матерью. Счастливый смех Лиззи и Генри и привычные объятия Ханны — теперь даже больше, чем он заслуживает, но Господа не зря называют милосердным. Он всегда даёт своим детям возможность исправить ошибки и попытаться стать достойными уже оказанной им Его милости.

***

Дома они разбирают чемоданы, Ханна помогает Генри и собирает вещи в стирку.

— Ну, как вы погостили у бабушки с дедушкой?

— Хорошо! — отвечает Лиззи.

— Да, хорошо! Только папа домой не пришёл один раз.

— Один раз только, мам. А потом мы всё время вместе гуляли.

Ханна поднимает брови.

— А он не просил вас не говорить мне об этом, случайно? — спрашивает она, и Дональд ставит себе жирный плюс за то, что как раз об этом он их не просил. Всё равно бы разболтали, наверняка, а так всё это выглядит в разы менее подозрительно. Он сам себе противен из-за этих трюков.

— Нет, мам! Это с другом он разговаривал и заговорился.

Скриппс разводит руками, как бы говоря: «Что поделаешь, дети!» — и поясняет:

— У Познера засиделся, уснул.

— А, у этого… Который еврейчик.

«Который на нашей свадьбе пел» она не говорит, с досадой замечает Дональд.

— А ты его знаешь, мам?

— Он на свадьбу к нам приходил. Все папины одноклассники были. Такая разношёрстная компания, — задумчиво говорит она. — Совершенно не понимаю, что может их связывать до сих пор.

— И тем не менее, они мне ближе по духу, чем многие нынешние друзья.

— Почему, интересно мне знать?

Тон Ханны привычно соскальзывает в снисходительно-ироничный. Дон невольно чувствует новый прилив досады.

— Да хотя бы потому, что никому из них мне не пришлось объяснять, что если девочка увлекается футболом, то это ничуть не хуже, чем танцами.

— Никому? Даже этому _Познеру_?

— Ханна, да что ж такое, — он подходит к ней ближе и говорит вполголоса: — Что эта реплика, по-твоему, должна означать?

— Ну просто он, знаешь, не выглядит… _футболистом_.

Дон очень хочет вспылить. Иногда он не понимает, для чего Ханна делает это — как будто изо всех сил пытается его разозлить. А иногда ему кажется, что это он сам виноват во всём: она ведь довольно давно уже почти не видит от него проявлений радости, восхищения, любви — вот и пытается выбить взамен хоть какие-то эмоции… Но не эти ли холодные замечания уже почти погасили горевшее когда-то тихое пламя его чувства к ней? Он не может вспомнить, что же случилось раньше. А сейчас это и вовсе не имеет никакого значения. Он виноват перед ней, хоть она и не знает об этом, и эта вина совершенно точно лишает его права упрекать её в чём-то настолько несоразмерном _измене_ как язвительная манера общения.

Он вздыхает и молча отходит — и замечает, что дети уже на всякий случай убрались к себе в комнаты, почувствовав напряжение между родителями. Они не любят родительских ссор, но, к сожалению, привыкли к ним. Привыкли, что после них жизнь продолжается, как ни в чём не бывало, поэтому давно уже не плачут и не боятся. Дон помнит свой долгий разговор с Лиззи после её вопроса о том, могут ли люди жить, никогда не ссорясь, — и помнит, как изо всех сил старался тогда не критиковать лично Ханну. Упомянул только, что поводом для ссоры каждый считает немного разные вещи, и Лизз в своё время придётся самостоятельно выбирать, начинать ли ругаться или решить вопрос как-то иначе. Генри об этом его не расспрашивал, но Дональд давно догадывается, что всё, что он рассказывает Лиззи, она потом пересказывает брату своими словами. Быть может, поэтому Генри его часто удивляет своими рассуждениями о вещах, которые он, вроде бы, ещё не должен понимать в свои семь лет.

***

После своего «грехопадения», как Дон однажды с горькой усмешкой назвал произошедшее в мыслях, он не может смотреть на привычную жизнь так же, как прежде. Дома всё ему кажется по-новому чудесным, драгоценным, незаслуженно прекрасным… и жестоко напоминающим о его предательстве. Ханна, целующая его при встрече и прощании, напевающая на кухне, колдуя над новой экспериментальной запеканкой, Лиззи, прыгающая с разбега ему на руки, Генри, доверчиво глядящий на него и ловящий каждое его слово, — не просто греют душу, а укоряют: всё это так мало значит для тебя? Всё это тебе совершенно не дорого? Он, в общем-то, понимает, что это деструктивный ход мыслей, потому что, конечно же, много значит, и, конечно же, дорого. О чём тут вообще говорить. Произошла очень горькая и неприятная случайность, о которой они с Познером _оба_ сразу же пожалели, и, хотя отменить произошедшее теперь уже невозможно, нельзя позволять этому повлиять на грядущую жизнь. А для этого надо взять себя в руки и перестать себя постоянно винить, и просто постараться не оступаться так впредь. Да, может быть, Дон какое-то время не сможет без запинки говорить с детьми о любви и верности, но он и раньше старался с большой осторожностью употреблять слова «всегда» и «никогда». «Всегда будет любить», «никогда не предаст» — опасные выражения, он не хотел подливать масла в огонь массмедиа, внушающих неокрепшим умам нереалистичные ожидания. Но он уверен, что со временем он сумеет на деле доказать, что одна ошибка не отменяет стараний всей жизни, не меняет главных ценностей и не делает человека сразу дурным и порочным — и сможет снова искренне считать, что любит Ханну и по-настоящему верен ей.

Так что Дональд не сомневается, что рассказывать о произошедшем Ханне не надо. Что это даст ему, кроме мифической «очистки совести»? Мифической, потому что признание в случайной измене никоим образом не искупает её, смешно даже думать такое. Сегодня он мучается от того, что не смог сдержать обещание и скрывает это, а значит — лжёт. Но, допустим, он скажет правду. И, видя его, Ханна каждый раз будет вспоминать о том, что он однажды по пьянке ей изменил. Да ещё с тем самым мужчиной, которого она, к досаде Дональда, и так никогда не уважала. Может быть, она поверит его раскаянью и всё же его простит… но их жизнь этим признанием будет отравлена куда сильнее, чем этой тайной.

Он старается загладить свою вину, как умеет. Прилагает усилия, чтобы не забывать о её просьбах, даже нечётко сформулированных как «надо бы как-нибудь…» и «было бы неплохо…» Не перечит ей без особой причины, сдерживает резкие ответы на её язвительные реплики, не спешит оспорить её мнение, если предмет разговора — скажем, политика или чей-нибудь художественный вкус. Старается больше слушать, чем говорить, и слушать действительно внимательно, и даже наконец начинает различать её новых коллег по именам. Старается делать комплименты не под настроение, а действительно каждый раз, когда замечает в ней что-то хорошее, доброе и красивое.

Не всегда это срабатывает, как задумано. Она обижается, что он только что заметил брюки, которым уже почти год, расстраивается, что он потратился на премьерный сеанс в кино, она же просто так сказала… И почему это он так интересуется этой Эмили, что даже уже её имя запомнил? Того, что он больше не пытается потратить время на работу над книгой, она вообще не замечает. И, к сожалению, далеко не всегда с радостью отвечает на его ласку. Иногда раздражённо говорит, что устала, иногда просто чуть хмурится и вздыхает, но так или иначе даёт понять, что сейчас ей не до него. Он бы, может быть, немного обиделся раньше, не на сами отказы, конечно же, а на их резкий тон, но теперь он просто отступает и ждёт. Когда она в хорошем настроении, когда улыбается — тогда она охотно принимает ласку и приветливо отвечает на неё. Дональду жаль только, что улыбку эту он вызвать своими силами почти никогда не может. Приходится просто ждать.

Зато дети его вниманию рады всегда. Он навещает их в спортивном лагере вместе с Ханной, хотя в прошлом году они делали это по очереди. После их возвращения они играют в такой же лагерь дома, командуя папой и гоняя его по комнатам. Они вместе клеят из бумаги фигуры динозавров — Лиззи они тоже, в общем-то, нравятся — и он с удовольствием смотрит представления, которые дети с этими зверюгами для него устраивают, порой и на французском языке. Ханна пытается подключиться, но ей это даётся тяжело: ей быстро становится скучно от бесконечного повторения сюжетов с небольшими вариациями, а французского она и вовсе не знает… Фальшивый интерес дети сразу чувствуют и как-то на глазах теряют энтузиазм. Она больше любит возиться с ними на кухне, это единственное место, где она способна пережить «творческий беспорядок» и дать им почти полную свободу самовыражения, так что дети тоже это любят, и оба уже немного умеют готовить. А вот чтение перед сном — тоже обязанность Дональда, и обязанностью этой он очень дорожит. И чтение, и обсуждение прочитанного с детьми так напоминает ему собственное детство, собственные воображаемые приключения в волшебных мирах, что его связь с дочерью и сыном становится практически осязаемой.

***  
По телевизору, как назло, без конца идут фильмы и публичные скандалы в новостях — про измены. Дональд сильно сомневается, что их вдруг стало больше, чем было до того, скорее всего он просто стал на это обращать внимание, но от этого ему не легче. (И, вообще говоря, может хватит уже копаться в белье несчастной покойной принцессы Дианы?) Однако, наблюдая за развитием подобных сюжетов, он внезапно понимает, до какой степени ему повезло, если это слово уместно, что у него всё случилось именно с Познером. Он не может представить себе обстоятельств, при которых его друг почему-либо стал бы названивать ему и требовать встречи, или закидывать его неуместными любовными письмами, или пытаться связаться с женой и «раскрыть ей глаза», или намекать «по секрету» о том, что произошло, всем общим знакомым. Мальчишка, достававший возлюбленного серенадами, давно повзрослел, да и к Дейкину он вязался тогда в основном потому, что у того ни с кем не было прочных отношений.

— O tempŏra, o mores!¹ — саркастически восклицает Ханна по поводу нового поворота сюжета очередной мыльной оперы, а у Дона волосы шевелятся от мыслей о том, в какой кошмар могла превратиться его жизнь, если бы Дэвид не вёл себя настолько безупречно.

Сильно удручает то, что никак нельзя поговорить о ситуации с Дейкином. Отношения — это его стихия, и, как бы Стю ни ворчал, а некоторым его советам Дон всё-таки успешно следовал. Но сейчас он не может так подставить товарища. Если Стю об измене Дона узнает, он будет чувствовать себя при встрече с Ханной очень неловко. А встречаются они не так уж и редко: на днях рождения, детских и своих, на Рождество, а иногда и просто так, хоть это и реже. Дейкин изображает из себя Казанову, легко относящегося к сексу, но Дональд прекрасно знает, что за спиной у подруги шашни крутить его друг никогда не станет. Предложить тройничок с него станется, но бессовестно обманывать — нет. Может быть, потому он и не хочет жениться, что относится к узам брака куда серьёзнее, чем показывает. Втягивать Стюарта в эту историю у Дональда рука не поднимается.

Остаётся дневник. Но дневник его тоже слегка подводит. Дон записывает обычно события дня, но не все, а лишь те, что наталкивают на какие-то мысли. Набрасывает характерные детали, собственные наблюдения, что-то, что вспомнилось или бросилось в глаза. Так что почти каждый день после поездки в Шеффилд он что-нибудь в дневник пишет, но как только садится за него с намерением поразмышлять о своей ошибке — слова не идут. Он сидит над блокнотом с ручкой в руке и не знает, как поймать разбегающиеся мысли, не дающие ему покоя по ночам. О чём ему писать? О ласковых алых губах Познера? О том, что страсть Дона, как выясняется, не всегда была безответной? Так об этом лучше не думать, это дорожка прямиком в ад. Не в том смысле, что в Ад после смерти: суждения о нём настолько противоречивы, что об этом Дон не видит смысла беспокоиться. Предпочитает просто жить так праведно, как только может — и предоставить Богу решать, чего будет достоин в посмертии и он, и люди вокруг. Тут он имеет в виду фигуральный, искусственный ад в смысле невыносимых прижизненных страданий. Писать о своём раскаяньи, о стыде, о боли? Рисоваться и много говорить об этом Дону не хочется. Он считает, что в покаянии важнее дела, а не слова, и святые отцы, насколько он помнит, того же мнения. А о чём ещё писать, он и не знает, и не может сформулировать ни одной связной мысли, так что просто вздыхает и закрывает блокнот, или пишет о другом.

В церкви же Дон исповедоваться персонально священнику не испытывает необходимости, хотя раньше и делал это иногда, несмотря на то, что у англикан это не считается обязательным. Он понимает, что это таинство, как и многие другие, для большинства служителей церкви в общем-то стало формальностью. В ответ на свой рассказ он скорее всего услышит «ступай и не греши», а это он и сам себе сказать в состоянии. Он мысленно обращается к Богу во время общей исповеди перед причастием, и вот от этого, как ни странно, становится легче. Как будто к его былому переживанию о принадлежности всех людей к светлому высшему миру добавляется такое же интенсивное и глубокое переживание принадлежности всех людей (и себя в том числе, конечно же) к миру, ну… _людей_. К _человечеству_. Со всеми его падениями и взлётами, которые бывают настолько непостижимы, что хочется порой откреститься от них или как-то их упростить, как-то объяснить, загнать в рамки, отсечь лишнее, и только то, что осталось, считать «человеком»… Только то, что вписалось в границы морально приемлемого для себя, считать «собой». Он опять не может чётко сформулировать, какие же выводы следуют из этого откровения, потому что его вины и необходимости искупления оно явно не отменяет, но в душе поселяется чуть больше мира и покоя. Чуть меньше ненависти к себе и паники. Некое новое качество сострадания к людям.

Он невольно возвращается мыслями к Познеру, снова и снова. Понимает, что лучше об этом не думать, но всё же не может забыть, насколько разбитым, раздавленным выглядел Дэвид тем ранним утром. «А Дэвид же паникёр», — отчётливо вспоминает Скриппс. Он и сам запаниковал тогда, когда всё вспомнил, а Дэвид наверняка же был просто в ужасе… Но всё-таки смог собраться, взять себя в руки и так спокойно и уверенно предложить Дону отличный план действий. Взял это всё на себя, не заставляя Дона придумывать, как скрыть происшествие от родителей, а значит и от детей, и, наконец, от жены. Сам уничтожил улики, собственноручно стёр из жизни Дона — себя. Своё влечение. Свою… любовь? Кто знает, может и так. А Дон ведь, кажется, даже и не подумал поблагодарить его за это.

Дональд пишет письмо.

***

Хмурым днём, в последнее воскресенье лета, Дэвид возвращается домой. Вчера он аккуратно побрился, придирчиво выбрал рубашку, ремень и брюки и, кинув в дорожную сумку смену белья, отправился в свою очередную вылазку в Манчестер. Там он забросил сумку в заранее забронированный номер отеля, тщательно уложил волосы перед зеркалом и вышел на Канал-стрит на поиски… кого-нибудь подходящего.

Было время, когда его в Манчестере ждали. Он мог позвонить и договориться о встрече, и это было бы настоящее свидание — с обменом новостями, с обсуждением музыки, с небольшими подарками друг другу на память… Но после нескольких неудавшихся попыток поддерживать такие отношения Дэвид отказался от этой идеи. Ни один из этих романов на расстоянии себя не оправдал. Теперь приходилось полагаться на удачу… Впрочем, обычно удача улыбалась ему. Если не считать тех случаев, когда приходилось отстаивать своё право ответить на что-нибудь «нет». Такое, к счастью, почти перестало случаться: может быть, он научился распознавать невменяемых типов и отсеивать их заранее — а может быть, он сам стал выглядеть увереннее, и они перестали им интересоваться.

В этот раз всё тоже сложилось удачно. Мужчина, ответивший на его флирт, был даже старше его, но такой же бодрый, стройный и даже более подтянутый, наверняка следил за фигурой и посещал тренажёрный зал. Седая прядь в тёмных волосах придавала импозантности. Он был крайне предупредителен и галантен, и это немного раздражало Дэвида: уж очень было похоже, что тот его с барышней перепутал. Но это была такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, с чем он сталкивался прежде, что Дэвид и не подумал выражать недовольство или отшивать этого «кавалера». Мужчина был симпатичен внешне. Он довольно открыто выражал эмоции и отвечал на вопросы, что, по опыту Дэвида, минимизировало вероятность неприятных сюрпризов за закрытыми дверями. Он не отказался от поцелуев и вскоре сам предложил где-нибудь уединиться. И он _не был_ похож на Дона, что в данных обстоятельствах тоже был явный плюс. Дэвид понимал, что ему не стоит быть слишком уж переборчивым.

Так что секс у Дэвида в этот раз был, и в общем даже неплохой. Разумеется, без долгих прелюдий, но не сказать, чтобы совсем механический. Мужчина предпочитал быть сверху, и Дэвид позволил ему. Правда, тут галантность кавалера дала сбой, и он сперва сделал Дэвиду немного больно, но тут же извинился и исправился, и без возражений согласился сделать так и не кончившему партнёру минет. После чего немного полежал, глядя в потолок, потом вежливо улыбнулся, поблагодарил за вечер, оделся и ушёл. Приятный человек, ничего о нём дурного не скажешь. Даже презерватив за собой подобрал с пола и выбросил. Дэвид был очень рад, что скорее всего никогда не увидит его снова.

Ночь, проведённую после этого в пустом гостиничном номере, не хочется вспоминать. Дэвид бы уехал домой, но последний поезд ушёл часа два назад, да и потом, назавтра (то есть уже на сегодня) у него было намечено в Манчестере ещё одно дело. Такие вещи, как тест на ВИЧ, он тоже предпочитает делать подальше от дома. Шеффилд — городок, конечно, не самый маленький, но никогда не знаешь, в какой клинике навстречу могут попасться твои ученики… или их родители. Не то чтобы Дэвид пренебрегал правилами безопасности, да и бурную сексуальную жизнь он, можно сказать, никогда не вёл… но всё же он спал со случайными партнёрами, а в таких делах он предпочитал быть уверенным, а не надеяться на лучшее. В последнем Дэвид бросил упражняться уже очень давно.

Отстояв небольшую очередь и с горем пополам заполнив обязательную, хоть и анонимную, анкету (правила её заполнения вряд ли часто менялись, но Дэвид, приходя примерно раз в год, то и дело попадал на новый вариант и был вынужден разбираться в нём заново), он зашёл наконец в кабинет. Пожилая медсестра, не скрывая отвращения, наполнила пробирки его кровью и велела явиться за результатом через неделю. Она явно была из тех, кто считал, что этот анализ сдают одни только «чёртовы педики». Что ж, в его случае она не ошибалась. На ненависть незнакомцев Дэвиду практически всегда было плевать, но настроение от этого, конечно, не улучшилось. Он подумал было погулять по городу, развеяться, но погода была как назло по-осеннему хмурой, да и вообще для этого куда больше подходил родной зелёный Шеффилд, так что Дэвид отправился домой.

Но после долгой дороги гулять ему больше не хочется. Он идёт по улице к дому, устало опустив плечи, стараясь не выносить оценку этим выходным, не сравнивать то, что он получил от них, с тем, чего ему на самом деле не хватает в его одновременно и бурной, и однообразной жизни школьного учителя. Машинально забирает из ящика почту и среди счетов и журналов замечает конверт.

Письмо. От Дональда Скриппса. Именно сейчас.

Жизнь, да ты издеваешься.

Дэвид бросает конверт вместе с остальным содержимым ящика на кухонный стол, оставляет дорожную сумку на полу в прихожей и, с легким чувством вины игнорируя жалобно мяукающую Мисс Беннетт и на ходу раздеваясь, отправляется в ванную комнату. Тёплая ванна всегда была одной из тех простых вещей, которые помогали ему немного расслабиться и хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя лучше (особенно, если добавить достаточно пены). Можно было надеяться, что после этого проснётся наконец аппетит и захочется как следует пообедать и выпить большую чашку любимого чая… И, может быть, тогда у него хватит душевных сил открыть и прочитать это дурацкое письмо, о чём бы оно ни было.

В письме ничего особенно страшного не обнаруживается. Оно немного сумбурное, но очень искреннее, и оставляет странное беспокойство в душе Дэвида. Он не сразу понимает, за что Скриппс пытается извиниться, потому что сам он не ждал абсолютно никакой благодарности за то, что ему пришлось тогда сделать для друга. И теперь, получив эту благодарность, он чувствует себя некомфортно. Он, конечно, рад узнать, что для Дона всё обошлось удачно, но, честно говоря, предпочёл бы вообще не думать об этом… Хотя, конечно, всё равно думал, кому он пытается врать.

Он понятия не имеет, чем и как уместно было бы ответить на это письмо в сложившихся обстоятельствах, и, подумав, решает вовсе не отвечать. А если при виде знакомого размашистого почерка у него нестерпимо ноет грудь и комок застревает в горле, так ведь об этом никому знать не обязательно. _«Что сказал я и сделал — всё было не так. У меня в голове — сплошной кавардак…»²_ — крутятся и крутятся в памяти горькие строки.

_«Так удачи тебе, до свиданья»._

***

Дональд с тревогой ждёт ответа, но время идёт, а ответа всё нет. Он старается убедить себя, что это к лучшему. Он сказал Дэвиду то, что хотел сказать. Если тот не отвечает — значит, не хочет. Давно пора выбросить это всё из головы и полностью переключиться на работу и семью.

Но мелкая коварная заноза в мыслях всё же остаётся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹O tempŏra, o mores! (лат.) — О времена, о нравы! (Цицерон)
> 
> ² Познер вспоминает вот это пронзительное стихотворение А. Э. Хаусмана:
> 
> Ну ладно, больше мы не друзья.  
Так руки пожмём на прощанье.  
Что сказал я и сделал — всё было не так.  
У меня в голове — сплошной кавардак.  
Так удачи тебе, до свиданья.
> 
> Но если трудно будет тебе  
И ты попадёшь в беду,  
Вспомни того, кто тебя любил,  
Кто тебе искренним другом был:  
Свистни — и я приду.
> 
> (Перевод Г. Бена)
> 
> Оригинал стихотворения: [Shake Hands](http://www.poemtree.com/poems/ShakeHands.htm)


	4. Chapter 4

Переключиться Дону оказалось не так просто, как хотелось бы. Он-то думал, что если когда-то это получилось, значит и снова получится. Однако он не учёл, что тогда он мог сосредоточиться на любимой женщине, которая так же нежно любила его в ответ. Сладкое волнение взаимной любви без труда затмило смутную тоску упорно подавляемого чувства, о котором он был уверен, что оно безответное… Что ж, теперь эту отговорку можно было вычёркивать, Дэвид ясно дал понять, что давно испытывал _как минимум_ влечение к нему. А что касается любимой и любящей… Дональд долго старался не задумываться об этом, но много лет повторяющиеся паттерны довольно красноречиво говорили о том, что былое чувство если и не угасло, то очень сильно изменилось за эти годы. Может быть, привычка сыграла злую шутку, или просто поменялись приоритеты… но им всё чаще неинтересно вместе, они предпочитают проводить время за своими занятиями, Ханна охотнее общается с подругами, чем с ним, а он… предпочитает общаться с детьми. Сложно, на самом деле, чувствовать влечение к постоянно слегка раздражённой женщине, постоянно слегка недовольной и очень прозрачно на это намекающей… И грустно видеть, что так она реагирует только на него. С детьми, с друзьями, с соседями и коллегами она по прежнему ласкова, весела и заинтересована, но его присутствие как будто неизменно понемногу отравляет её жизнь. Так это выглядит со стороны, но, как ни странно, она сама этого совершенно не замечает. Попытки Дона поговорить с ней об этом заканчиваются её обидами: что за претензии предъявляет ей родной и любимый муж? Она недостаточно весела? Она не так на него посмотрела? Ему самому становится неловко, когда он понимает, как звучат для неё его слова. В конце концов, причины её недовольства редко бывают надуманными. Он, разумеется, тоже не идеален, и она, конечно же, тоже много работает и устаёт. И никто не может требовать от человека постоянно быть всем довольным и радостно разогревать ужин для задержавшегося супруга, который вообще-то обещал к этому ужину купить хлеба и, разумеется, забыл. В начале отношений им это казалось не стоящими внимания мелочами, но за годы этих мелочей накопилось так много, что довольно утомительно стало ходить вокруг этих гор на цыпочках, ежеминутно опасаясь обвала. Для Ханны не менее утомительно, чем для него, он понимает это. Но ему так хотелось пронести сквозь годы их первоначальную любовь, хотелось растить детей в атмосфере гармонии и счастья, а не вечных пикировок или молчаливых упрёков.

Однако, как это ни больно, приходится признать, что атмосфера в семье сменилась довольно давно. И Дону было бы гораздо легче, если бы Ханна прислушалась к нему и перестала закрывать на это глаза. Может быть, им удалось бы тогда сохранить тепло хотя бы дружеских отношений. Но, видимо, она не считает отсутствие любви чем-то нормальным для супругов, чем-то, что можно пережить, в чём можно себе и друг другу признаться. Может быть, поэтому и ведёт себя так, будто он просто обязан по-прежнему любить её, будто ничего существенного не изменилось.

Хуже всего то, что она пытается всё контролировать. И, честно говоря, заходит порой слишком далеко. Например, после очередного аврала на его работе заглядывает в его контакты на телефоне и обнаруживает там новое женское имя.

— Дон, в последнее время мне кажется, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь, — говорит она после запоздалого ужина.

Дону приходится нелегко. Его прошибает холодный пот даже при том, что он прекрасно понимает, насколько велики шансы, что ей просто показалось. Ну, а если не показалось? Она очень проницательна, вполне возможно, что какие-то признаки нечистой совести она действительно заметила у него… Однако он уже решил не признаваться без абсолютной необходимости. Надо сначала выяснить, о чём идёт речь.

— Просто кажется или есть причины? — спрашивает он насколько может спокойно.

— Причины? — переспрашивает она, резко обернувшись, и он вдруг понимает, что она едва сдерживает эмоции. Она несколько раз быстрым шагом проходит по комнате — и что-то сжимает в руке, так сильно, что побелели пальцы.

— Где ты сегодня был?

Вот как, её подозрения — из-за поздней работы?

— Я был в офисе, в нашем центральном.

— С кем?

— С Виком.

— Всё это время?

— Да.

— И ты думаешь, я позвоню ему, он подтвердит это, и я поверю?

— Ханна, зачем звонить? Что тебе нужно подтверждать? Эта работа бывает непредсказуемой, тебе давно это известно.

— А это ты как объяснишь? Что ты соврёшь? — она бросает на постель рядом с ним то, что держала всё это время — и это его телефон. — Эти звонки! Какой-то Эмме! Три звонка сегодня, в пять часов! Когда офис как раз заканчивает работу! Разумеется, ты договорился о встрече и помчался к ней!

Дональд даже теряется от такого напора. Он был так доволен собой оттого, что необходимость срочно заполнить полосу из-за снятого материала, оказавшегося недостоверным, превратилась не в высасывание из пальца скучной пустой статьи, а в довольно интересный материал, даже с небольшим экскурсом в историю, экономику и политику — как раз на базе того интервью, по наитию взятого летом в Шеффилде. Снят был не его материал, но заполнить место было больше некому — остальные заготовки не подходили по теме. Именно для уточнения некоторых деталей из этого интервью он и звонил мисс Джонс, из вежливости постаравшись уложиться в рабочее время. После этого набор текста, креативная идеологическая привязка к теме номера, корректировка и вёрстка заняли пару часов, и ему всё это время нужно было присутствовать, чтобы править текст при необходимости. Но без качественной основы это могло занять гораздо больше времени! И это ему теперь ставится в вину!

— И я вижу, что контакт создан как раз во время твоей поездки в Шеффилд! — продолжает Ханна. — Я не удивлюсь, если ты и тогда именно у неё ночевал!

Господи, он женился на детективе.

Он пытается оправдаться, подробно рассказывает, как произошло их знакомство, и что дети даже могут помнить эту женщину — порядочно старше Дона, хотя она действительно «мисс» — и почему материал не был использован сразу… И оказывается засыпан градом разоблачающих замечаний: то, что она старше — ни о чём не говорит; ах, владелица галереи, богема, конечно не нам чета; с чего бы она зазывала народ прямо на улице; скорее всего она потому и провела их, что его уже знала; зачем брать интервью, которого ему не заказывали, никто так не делает; и о чём можно ночь напролёт беседовать с этим Познером, это сразу ей показалось подозрительным; как не стыдно при детях с любовницами общаться; и не может быть, чтобы за три месяца не было случая напечатать это где-нибудь!

Он перестаёт понимать, что ей от него нужно. Если она хочет, чтобы он доказал свою невиновность — то почему так изощрённо опровергает все его слова? Если хочет, чтобы он признался — то зачем? В любом случае, признаваться в том, чего не было, было бы верхом идиотизма, так что ситуация стремительно становится патовой. Дональд, между прочим, тоже не железный. Он, как это ни странно, всё это время действительно работал, напрягал мозги. Думал, писал, обрабатывал информацию не меньше одиннадцати часов подряд. У него раскалывается голова, слипаются глаза, и вместо долгожданного отдыха дома он получает идиотские обвинения, основанные на домыслах, и вынужден ещё пытаться их опровергнуть! Примерно это всё он Ханне и выкладывает, и, неосторожно хлопнув дверью спальни, видит в конце коридора две приоткрытые двери с робко выглядывающими детскими мордашками… Из-за закрытой двери доносится стук чего-то брошенного в угол и плач. Он обречённо вздыхает, трёт лицо ладонями и спускается в гостиную, чтобы лечь там на диван. Ханна вернуть его не пытается.

Утром он пробует поговорить с ней снова, в надежде на то, что она успокоилась и выслушает его теперь. Однако она не слушает. Дети пытаются выяснить, почему мама сердится на папу, и она заявляет им, что папа её обманул и продолжает обманывать, и лучше бы признался уже, сколько можно её за дуру держать. Дон терпеть не может, когда так говорят с детьми.

— Во-первых, стоит говорить не «обманул», а «я думаю, что обманул». Во-вторых, я как раз считаю тебя достаточно умной, чтобы послушать разумные доводы, а в-третьих, вообще говоря, ты зачем искала что-то в моём телефоне? Для чего так нарушать границы личного пространства? Я не пытался от тебя скрывать эти звонки, но очень огорчён тем, что ты перестала мне доверять до такой степени.

Ханна возмущается тем, что он её же ещё и пристыдить пытается, и утро проходит в растрёпанных чувствах у всех, включая детей, которые, пытаясь их помирить, невольно делают только хуже, потому что доводы вроде «Папа не станет обманывать, он же гриффиндорец!¹» желаемого эффекта не имеют. Сегодня их везёт Ханна, и Дону страшно подумать, что она успеет им про него наговорить.

Незаладившийся с утра день продолжается в том же духе: с занятий спортивной секции звонят и сообщают, что Элизабет увезли в больницу с подозрением на перелом. Ханна звонит следом, говорит, что не может поехать за ней из-за работы, а также, что теперь из-за этого ужасного футбола девочка останется калекой — то, что он в этом виноват, подразумевается. Дон мчится в больницу сам не свой, но, к счастью, там всё не так уж ужасно — вывих лодыжки, неприятно, конечно, но скоро их отпускают домой. По дороге Лиззи расспрашивает его, правда ли он изменяет маме, стал бы он это делать и наказал ли бы его Бог, если бы он стал. Что, в общем-то, тоже не поднимает ему настроение. С работы вызывают на срочное совещание, и приходится оставить Лизз одну дома, правда, всего на часок (скоро должна приехать Ханна с Генри)… Зато на совещании пытаются повесить вину за некачественный материал, требовавший замены вчера, именно на него — так как он, как более опытный работник, чем автор статьи, должен был проверить факты заранее. Проверить факты во всех статьях газеты? Или только в этой почему-то? Адекватность окружающих его людей продолжает стремиться к нулю.

Когда этот дурдом, наконец, заканчивается (а это уже после семи), все спешат домой, кроме Дональда. Ему совершенно не хочется продолжать обсуждение мнимой измены, равно как и того, что футбол слишком опасен для девочек (как будто на танцах лодыжек никто не вывихивает). Поэтому, вконец измученный и несчастный, он не выдерживает и делает то, до чего руки не доходили несколько лет: разыскивает в записной книжке телефон Познера и набирает номер. Пока идут гудки, он успевает испугаться и чуть не бросает трубку, но вовремя обрывает себя: таинственные сброшенные звонки под вечер меньше всего нужны Дэвиду сейчас.

— Алло, — слышится в трубке голос Познера, немного усталый, но спокойный и такой родной, что Дону приходится собрать все силы, чтобы ответить сразу и без идиотского заикания.

— Привет, Поз.

— Скриппс?.. Что-то случилось?..

— Нет… Нет, ничего. Прости, я… я знаю, что зря позвонил, я просто…

— Дон, ты что, пьяный?

— Нет. Нет, Поз, я на работе ещё. Просто… Столько навалилось всего.

Дональд стягивает очки, трёт усталые глаза тыльной стороной ладони и не может сдержать тяжёлый вздох. Дэвид с полминуты молчит, и Дон почти видит, как он задумчиво хмурится и чуть-чуть надувает губы. Должно быть, Познер что-то услышал в его голосе, потому что в конце концов он чуть слышно вздыхает и произносит с сомнением, будто бы не совсем согласен сам с собой:

— Ну окей… Хорошо. Я не против… ну, поболтать. О чём-нибудь.

Дон чуть не плачет от облегчения.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, правда. Но ты… ты наверное занят чем-нибудь? Я отвлекаю?

— Посуду мою, — усмехается Дэвид. — Ты же знаешь, я даже с Феликсом не отказался бы поболтать, лишь бы отвлечься от неё.

— Знаю, — невольно улыбается Дон.

— Ну… как у тебя вообще дела? Как… как дети?

— Ох, и не спрашивай. Генри неделю назад каким-то страшным гриппом переболел, а Лиззи сегодня лодыжку вывихнула.

— Ой. Лодыжка — это же больно. Я помню свою, до сих пор. Ну и как там Лизз, держится?

— О, она молодчина, всё храбро терпит и не унывает. Ты куда больше ныл, чем она.

— Ещё бы, — фыркает Дэвид. — Нытьё — это же моя главная специализация. История — это так, просто хобби.

— Была главной, судя по всему. Сейчас ты что-то потерял былую хватку.

— Но-но, я попросил бы вас, сэр. А то ведь продемонстрирую.

— Ой, напугал меня, Поз, — Скриппс с удивлением замечает, что уже смеётся.

— Ну, а хорошее-то что-то было всё-таки?

Скриппс рассказывает и об этом. К примеру, о том, как в последнее время сын увлекается рисованием и рисует большие и сложные композиции с множеством персонажей. Как в сентябре в издательстве у Скриппса был день открытых дверей, и тот приводил детей посмотреть, где работает — и как Генри был заворожён огромным печатным станком и потом долго ещё рисовал похожие воображаемые механизмы, находясь под впечатлением. Один из этих рисунков висит сейчас на стене, у Скриппса перед глазами.

Поз в ответ делится впечатлениями о суматошном начале учебного года, о позабывших всё за лето учениках, об очередных нововведениях в школьном регламенте, которые никак не помогают на самом деле и очевидно сделаны просто «для галочки»… Словом, ноет.

— Пожалуй, верну тебе степень магистра нытья, поспешил я смещать тебя с пьедестала, — подтрунивает Скриппс. Поз пытается притвориться обиженным, но чувствуется, что он рад, что у Дона слегка поднялось настроение.

— А ты ходишь с детьми в церковь? — спрашивает он.

— Мы все вместе обычно ходим, вчетвером. По воскресеньям. Бывать там чаще что-то пока никто из них не просился.

— А ты?..

— Я… по-разному. Часто бывает, что просто хочется зайти. Посидеть в тишине, сам знаешь, как там малолюдно. Но так не хватает на всё это времени… Я даже думаю бросить эту свою затею с книгой. Сколько можно откладывать, это уже выглядит, как враньё самому себе. Всё равно же не напишу, скорее всего. Нужно столько продумать, столько информации накопать… а времени нет.

— Не бросай, Скриппси. Ведь это мечта. Это важно.

— Но когда…

— А ты сразу за роман не берись. Ты начни с рассказов. Как Чехов, как Твен… да как многие, на самом деле!

— Хм…

— Ну да. Напиши рассказ и попробуй опубликовать его где-то, да хоть в кулинарном журнале! Первый не примут, второй не примут, а десятый, глядишь — напечатают… Ты же видел многое, по работе и вообще, тебе есть что сказать. И мозги, и сердце у тебя на месте. Не бросай это дело, Дон. Серьёзно тебе говорю.

Скриппс задумчиво смотрит на лист бумаги перед собой.

— Знаешь что… а ты прав. Вот смотри, скажем, есть такой сюжет…

Они говорят обо всём, что приходит в голову, до позднего вечера. Дональд не замечает, как пролетело время. Они сочиняют рассказ, перебивая друг друга. Вспоминают забавные случаи из прошлого, о которых друг другу ещё не рассказывали. Делятся новостями об остальных друзьях, причём Познер, оказывается, знает чуть больше подробностей об Ахтаре и — внезапно — Радже, чем Скриппс, хотя тот регулярно выслушивает новости от такого сплетника, как Дейкин. Скриппс замечает, что совсем стемнело, когда руки окончательно устают от телефонной трубки, а на листе перед ним готовый набросок рассказа. Он прощается даже с каким-то сожалением, пытается извиниться, что оторвал друга от домашних дел, и в протесте Познера слышит только улыбку, ни капли раздражения.

***

Вернувшись домой, он обнаруживает спальню запертой, а свою подушку лежащей на диване в гостиной. Он вздыхает, достаёт из-под сидения плед и ложится спать. Утром Ханна мечет молнии взглядом, но он не пытается больше оправдаться. Всё это кажется тщетным: если она обижена — она будет обижена независимо от его усилий что-то исправить. У него будто не остаётся сил ни на что, кроме самых необходимых действий. Он гладит рубашку, выпивает стакан воды (не может себя заставить проглотить что-то более существенное), собирает притихших на всякий случай детей, чтобы отвезти их в школу. Помогает Лиззи освоиться с её костылём, напоминает Генри взять сменную обувь, но к Ханне больше не пытается подойти. Если она считает, что он не заслуживает прощения — так тому и быть. Извиняться за то, чего не было, он уже просто устал. Ханна фыркает ему вслед, но выглядит немного не в своей тарелке. Она привыкла к тому, что он стремится помириться во что бы то ни стало, и таким обречённо-смирившимся видит мужа в первый раз.

Днём на работе ему удаётся немного отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, но домой он едет без радостного предвкушения. Дети весело тараторят в машине о школьных делах, и он улыбается им, но дома ожидает продолжения бойкота от жены. Однако она его удивляет. Услышав, что они вошли, она выходит их встречать и, поцеловав проходящих мимо детей, обращается к нему — с неожиданно виноватым видом.

— Дональд, милый, прости меня, — говорит она тихо. — Я… поняла, как сильно обидела тебя подозрениями. Я сама не знаю, почему я вдруг полезла в твой телефон… почему вдруг решила, что могу подозревать тебя в чём-то.

Её голос немного дрожит, и в глазах стоят слёзы, и когда она продолжает говорить — это больше, чем Дональд способен выдержать:

— Ты — самый добрый и честный человек из всех, кого я знаю, Дон. Как я могла заподозрить тебя в таком низком поступке? Пожалуйста, милый, прости меня…

— Ханна, солнце моё, ну не плачь, ну что ты, — Дональд чувствует, что вот-вот разрыдается сам. Если бы она знала, что её подозрения ошибочны только отчасти… — Я совсем не сержусь, поверь!

Они обнимаются посреди прихожей. Дональду так больно видеть слёзы Ханны, что его переполняет нежность и любовь к ней. Он держит её лицо в ладонях, целует её глаза, смеется и плачет, повторяя бессвязное: «Ханна, солнце, спасибо тебе», — и она тоже и плачет, и смеется, и целует его в ответ, и вторит ему: «Дональд, милый мой, дорогой мой, тебе спасибо».

Дон и без того не склонен держать зло и долго сердиться на людей, он очень устаёт от этого. А раскаянье Ханны такое искреннее, что всё, что он сейчас чувствует — счастье от того, что её не потерял. Она сама влечёт его в спальню вечером, когда дети уже засыпают. Она нежна и ласкова, и отзывчива к его ласкам — именно такой он её и помнит, и любит — до сих пор.

— Я так благодарна, что ты простил меня, Дон, — вздыхает она, прижимаясь к нему _после_. — Что-то на меня в последнее время находит… необъяснимое. Для меня так важно полностью доверять тебе. Мне ничего не страшно, если я знаю, что несмотря ни на что у меня есть ты. Твоя поддержка. Твоя любовь.

У Дона сердце поёт от этих слов. Именно таким он и хотел для неё быть — всегда — и она это ценит!

— Страшно мне становится от мысли, что я вдруг останусь одна, без тебя, — признаётся Ханна. — Я сама не понимаю, почему я веду себя иногда так… контрпродуктивно, — она усмехается собственному заумному словечку. — Такое впечатление, что я всё сделала в эти дни, чтобы тебя оттолкнуть — а ведь я не хотела этого, Дон! Клянусь, не хотела.

— Так бывает, солнце моё, — утешает её Дон, ласково поправляя упавшие ей на лоб волнистые пряди. — Когда люди боятся, они не всегда действуют разумно, не могут оценить последствия своих действий. Прости, если я дал повод сомневаться во мне. Я не оставлю тебя.

— Когда я смотрю на тебя, я понимаю, что такое истинное милосердие. Ты один из немногих на моей памяти, кто действительно умеет прощать. Меня всегда это восхищало в тебе, — она прячет лицо у него на плече. — Не устаю благодарить Бога, что он послал мне тебя. Наверное, стоит самого тебя благодарить почаще.

Дон уже и не думал, что она о нём такого высокого мнения. Он смущён, её восторги кажутся преувеличенными. Но кокетничать и отнекиваться он не любит, поэтому просто улыбается и нежно целует её в ответ на эти слова. С ней так тепло, так спокойно. Тоска, сжимавшая сердце, наконец отступает. Они засыпают в объятиях друг друга, как бывало когда-то — и ведь, в общем, не так уж давно.

***

Дома после этого царит удивительный мир и гармония. Ханна ластится к нему, говорит комплименты, дети чувствуют, что всё, наконец, хорошо, и охотнее проводят время в гостиной. Они снова смотрят вечерние передачи вместе, рассевшись на диване в обнимку, чего давно уже не делали. И воскресный поход в церковь снова ощущается как праздник.

Ханна шепчет ему на ухо, что ей вспомнились первые дни их знакомства — а Дональду и самому они вспомнились, как тут не вспомнить. В последний год обучения в Оксфорде он часто видел её в той же часовне, куда ходил сам. Это само по себе было необычно, потому что мало кто из студентов ходил туда так же часто, как Дональд. Там они и познакомились, когда Дональду довелось одолжить ей зонт в дождливый день, а она, поборов робость, от которой после удалось вовсе избавиться, поддержала разговор… Было так неожиданно встретить настолько же глубоко верующего собеседника, неожиданно для них обоих, что их встречи и их беседы становились всё более частыми и долгими. Дэвид, помнится, немного обижался, что Дон его вдруг начал игнорировать, но когда узнал, что _в деле замешана женщина_ — тут же снял все претензии и начал искренне болеть за их с Ханной ещё такие хрупкие отношения. Так здорово было общаться с человеком, который не считал Дона чудиком из-за его веры, не подтрунивал над ним, не пожимал плечами, а наоборот — уважал именно за это, разделял его любовь к Богу и верность Его заповедям. Ханна призналась тогда, что уже и не ждала, что встретит человека, настолько близкого ей по духу — и Дон невольно согласился с ней: он ведь тоже этого не ждал.

Конечно, говорили они не только о Боге, и, узнавая Ханну всё ближе, Дон открывал для себя целый мир, заключённый за светлой радужкой её зелёных глаз — открывал её яркую душу, её острый ум, её мечты об исцелении человечества от болезней, о существовании которых он, если честно, даже не знал… и о том, какой она хотела бы видеть свою будущую семью. И ему отчаянно хотелось стать частью её будущего, стать для неё опорой и найти себе опору в ней. Её близость, её мягкое тепло кружили Дону голову, и он признался ей, что влюблён — и был счастлив узнать, что это взаимно. Они приложили немало усилий, чтобы не потеряться после окончания Оксфорда, и к счастью обоим удалось найти работу в Лондоне и продолжать свидания, не забывая и о том, чтобы строить уже фундамент для будущей семьи. Дейкин, с которым Дон тогда делил съёмную квартиру, посмеивался над влюблённым в Ханну Скриппсом почти в тех же выражениях, в каких до этого посмеивался над влюблённым в Иисуса, а Поз… Поз вернулся в Шеффилд. На свадьбе Дона катлеровцы очень веселились над тем, что он первым из них умудрился найти жену, но если подумать — Кроутер уже тогда встречался со своей Тесс, да и Ахтар с Сильви на тот момент уже познакомился.

Обряд венчания стал для Дональда переживанием почти мистическим. Рано потерявшую родителей Ханну вёл по церковному залу её высокий седоволосый дядя, и она — в скромном прямом белом платье — казалась хрупким ангелом рядом с ним. Взволнованный Дон на минуту словно потерял связь с реальностью, для него не существовало никого и ничего вокруг, только он и его прекрасная невеста, повторяющие слова супружеской клятвы и внимающие благословению, доносящемуся, по ощущениям, практически с небес. «Что Бог соединил, человек да не разлучает» — священный завет, звучавший для тысяч влюблённых пар в прошлом, наполнил его сердце ликованием. Казалось, никому и ничему теперь не под силу помешать им любить друг друга всегда, и в земной жизни, и даже в грядущей жизни небесной. «Медовый месяц» у Скриппсов продолжался несколько лет, что Дон всегда считал признаком того, что они действительно были созданы друг для друга. Когда именно и почему что-то начало меняться — он не может сейчас вспомнить, да, если честно, и не хочет. Выходя из церкви в обнимку с женой и ведя за руку дочь (сына ведёт Ханна), он возносит благодарность Богу за все, что имеет в жизни, за подаренный ему второй шанс — и надеется, что теперь у них в семье всё наладится.

Он бы только хотел ещё надеяться, что и все его друзья смогут быть однажды не менее счастливы. Может, это будет выглядеть не так, как у него, но как-то, как будет нужно именно им.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«...он же гриффиндорец!» — на самом деле я совершенно согласна с Лайт в том, что Скриппс скорее относится к Хаффлпаффу ;)  
Но, согласитесь, в детском восприятии Гриффиндор — самый лучший факультет, а детям хочется героического папу. Красота хаффлпаффовцев не всегда очевидна юным умам :)


	5. Chapter 5

К сожалению, семейная идиллия продолжается не слишком долго. Довольно скоро Дональд начинает замечать, что Ханна снова пытается провоцировать в нём раздражение. И она опять не осознаёт этого, так что просить её перестать довольно затруднительно. Он бы подумал, что это действительно не провокация, но она так заметно ждёт его реакции, что даже странно, как она сама не замечает. Впрочем, Дональд верит, что она не замечает. Он достаточно интересовался психологией, чтобы знать, что это возможно. Только что с этим делать, он до сих пор не очень понимает.

Они обсуждают день рождения Генри, и Ханна опять высмеивает все до одного предложения Дона. Он не выдерживает.

— Зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь моё мнение? Ты его ни в грош не ставишь, может не надо спрашивать меня тогда?

— Ты что, опять не хочешь поучаствовать? — взвивается она.

— Да я хочу, пойми! Хочу помочь тебе в исполнении чего угодно, что нравится тебе. Я уверен, что Генри будет рад в любом случае. Но, может, хватит уже высмеивать каждое моё слово и пора перейти к конструктивным действиям?

— Это я-то тебя высмеиваю? Да это ты издеваешься надо мной! Предложил подарить ему эту «волшебную» метлу¹!

— Но он был бы рад…

— Да ты знаешь, сколько детей уже угробились, попытавшись вылететь на такой из окна? Ты думаешь, он бы не попытался?

— Нет, я не знал, но я думаю, что он умнее всё-таки…

— Я уже сомневаюсь, что ты умнее.

Конечно же, это сказано в перепалке. Конечно же, это сказано сгоряча. Но у Дона нервы всё-таки сдают.

— Мне надоел этот язвительный тон, Ханна! Почему ничего, абсолютно ничего, что я делаю, не оказывается достаточно, чтобы получить от тебя элементарное уважение, которое вообще-то положено каждому человеческому существу, по умолчанию?! Я уже давно живу не для себя, а только для тебя и детей, терплю твою холодность и пренебрежение ко мне и моим друзьям — и ты банальным вежливым тоном не хочешь со мной говорить? У меня опускаются руки и не хочется делать вообще ничего!

— А что ты делаешь? Что ты делаешь-то, кроме того, что я тебе поручить потружусь? Торчишь на работе сутками и валяешься на диване дома. У тебя вообще друзья есть, кроме этого твоего Дейкина? Есть у тебя занятия, кроме этой твоей безнадёжной «книги»? Такое амёбообразное существо, я бы в жизни не подумала, что ты таким станешь.

— Ну знаешь, про книгу могла бы и помолчать. Сколько уже я о ней даже не заикаюсь, но ты всё равно меня ей попрекаешь при каждом удобном случае.

— А я молчала. Молчала! Но сколько можно всё это терпеть? Я знаю свою цель на работе, я знаю уровень порядка, который мне нужен в доме, я знаю, что буду обсуждать с подругами в субботу и какой день рождения устроить нашему сыну! А что знаешь ты? Я кручусь, как белка в колесе, чтобы это всё успевать, и опять без малейшей поддержки с твоей стороны!

Ну вот это уже просто ложь. Быть может, Ханна снова «контрпродуктивна» и говорит не подумав, но она же взрослая женщина, в конце концов! В тридцать пять пора бы уже осознаннее вести себя и не идти на поводу у каждого иррационального страха так откровенно! Неужели же Ханна не видит, как много внимания и сил он отдаёт детям? Неужели она считает, что это не стоит и ломаного гроша? Ну, посмотрим.

— Ну что ж. Если ты совсем не замечаешь мою поддержку, думаю, ты не заметишь и её отсутствие. Имей в виду, завтра у меня снова много работы, так что буду «торчать» там опять допоздна. К ужину не жди.

— Quod erat demonstrandum.² Разогреешь себе сам.

— Договорились.

Дверью в этот раз никто из них не хлопает. Но напряжённое молчание длится весь вечер, и утро тоже. Дон немного стыдится, что со злости соврал: не так уж много дел у него в этот день намечено. Но задержаться он действительно планирует… чтобы снова позвонить Познеру.

Дэвид радуется, узнав его голос, и на душе от этого… непонятно, что происходит. То ли теплее становится, то ли кошки скребут. А скорее и то, и другое.

Они снова не касаются ни одной из больных тем. Говорят о работе, о друзьях. Дэвид немного рассказывает про свой садик, окончательно отцветший наконец-то, о планах, что он хочет вырастить на следующий год. И, конечно, спрашивает про рассказ. А Дон его почти что дописал, есть только легкое ощущение недоработки, отчего — он никак не поймёт. Дэвид диктует ему свою электронную почту, и Дон обещает набрать текст и выслать ему. Говорят о детях — Дон о родных, Дэвид о подопечных. Говорят о «волшебных» мётлах и несчастных случаях — и Дэвид вздыхает: «Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты на их месте не попробовал бы»… И Дону вдруг хочется. Не попробовать, а — посмотреть в его глаза. Светло-серые, в обрамлении светлых пушистых ресниц. Вслух он отшучивается, что церковь не одобряет всех этих ведьминских штук, так что нет, не стал бы, спасибо большое — но сам понимает, что это слабый аргумент. Церковь много чего не одобряет, с чем Дон давно и регулярно сталкивается. Однако Познер смеётся и не ловит его на слове, и переходит к другой теме. У них немало тем для бесед. Книги, музыка, фильмы. До очень уж позднего вечера они не сидят в этот раз, прощаются через час примерно, но настроение у Дона поднимается достаточно, чтобы не обращать внимания на ворчание Ханны, с удовольствием разогреть себе ужин и позаниматься с детьми, раз уж осталось время. Общение с ними — ещё одна вещь, дающая силы двигаться дальше.

Так продолжается… какое-то время. День рождения Генри проходит вполне хорошо, он и его друзья выглядят совершенно счастливыми, но Дон и Ханна по-прежнему почти не разговаривают друг с другом. Беседы только деловые, досуг раздельный, сон… на разных половинах кровати. Ханна и раньше не проявляла большого энтузиазма в постели, и в случае перерывов в их сексуальной жизни совсем не страдала. Дональд же просто привык сдерживать порывы, если не с кем их удовлетворить. Но, если честно, он замечает, что если и чувствует зарождающееся сексуальное напряжение в эти дни, то оно не направлено ни на Ханну, ни вообще на кого-то конкретного. Просто — явление физиологии. Пережить и отпустить его труда не составляет, даже лёжа в постели рядом с женой. Дону грустно от этого, грустно и пусто в груди: неужели это всё? Неужели это чувство — закончилось? Как это ни печально, он не может не признать: похоже на то.

Время идёт своим чередом. Праздники, раскрашивающие город, сменяют друг друга: чёрно-оранжево-фиолетовый, красно-бело-зелёный. Снега как не было, так и нет, и оформители витрин удваивают усилия по созданию рождественской атмосферы среди промозглого ветра и серой слякоти. Скриппс так и не помирился с Ханной до конца. Она не злится больше, но первой на примирение не идёт… и он не спешит. Так на удивление спокойнее живётся.

***

День рождения самого Дона проходит тихо, без вечеринок и гостей — впрочем, как всегда в последнее время. Кто-то из коллег вспоминает, что надо бы его поздравить, кто-то нет. Дон не любит делать из этого повод быть в центре внимания. Ну стал он на год старше, и что с того? Тридцать четыре года — не такое уж достижение. Дети мастерят ему подарки, Познер присылает смешную электронную открытку. Дейкин хочет зайти, но после язвительных слов Ханны Дон предпочитает общаться с ним вне дома. Стю совершенно точно делает в голове какие-то далеко идущие выводы по этому поводу, но не высказывает их Дону и вопросами его не донимает, так что вечер они проводят весьма приятно. Как ни странно, Дейкин тоже повзрослел и стал сдержаннее за прошедшие годы.

Сам с собой Дон, впрочем, размышляет о том, что произошло за этот год, достаточно серьёзно. Тридцать три — переломный возраст, все говорят, даже те, кто не принимает во внимание земную участь Христа. И если, вступая в этот возраст, Дон был настроен скептически, то сейчас он при всём желании не смог бы с этим спорить: перелом в его жизни произошёл. Да ещё какой.

***

Он почти регулярно звонит теперь Познеру, пару, а то и тройку раз за неделю. И всё равно они умудряются провисеть на трубке не меньше часа. Познер присылает обратно текст рассказа Дона со своими комментариями, и его критика не портит Дональду настроение, а наоборот почему-то воодушевляет, и новая версия нравится гораздо больше ему самому. В другой раз Дэвид смеётся над свежей историей о том, как Дон ходил вымогать у горожан конфеты вместе со своими и соседскими детьми, нарядившись Великаном и обмотав Бобовый Стебель вокруг шеи наподобие боа. Рассказывает, какие пугающие розыгрыши были популярны в его школе в этом году. Ставит ему послушать пластинку — да-да, через телефонную трубку, и им обоим смешно и как-то тепло от такого ребячества — каким-то чудом купленный прямо у них в Шеффилде новый альбом «Deep Purple».

Дон понимает, что их звонки не содержат ничего, что следует скрывать от жены… кроме, может быть, интонаций — и улыбок — способных сказать больше, чем слова. Так что он всё же никогда не звонит Познеру из дома. Ему неловко от собственной скрытности, но он утешает себя тем, что он ведь не делает ничего плохого. Это чисто дружеское общение, ничего больше. Просто эта дружба значит особенно много сейчас, когда дома отношения натянуты. Он не смог бы сейчас перестать звонить Познеру. Эти долгие разговоры — такой глоток свежего воздуха, какой делают ныряльщики перед уходом в глубину. Иногда Дону кажется, что без этих звонков он бы просто не выжил.

Дэвид рад его звонкам, это слышно, но никогда не звонит сам. Иногда что-то пишет ему, в основном присылает ссылки на интересные статьи — или делится идеями, куда ещё попробовать отправить рассказы. Рассказов на тот момент уже несколько, и Дон уже пробовал их посылать в журналы, но получил пока только один отказ… Остальные пятнадцать писем остались вовсе без ответа. Дэвид убеждает его, что это просто прекрасно, и надо продолжать писать и отправлять. Дон согласен с ним, но без его поддержки он бы точно уже сдался. Поз всегда подталкивал его сделать больше, лучше: подсовывал оригинальные партитуры вместо адаптированных, метким вопросом выворачивал наизнанку основную мысль его эссе… и сам работал на пределе. Он срывался от напряжения, и не раз, и это Дона тоже подстёгивало. «Если Дэвид себя не щадит, почему я должен?..» — думал он и удваивал старания. Он и сам тормошил Дэвида в ответ. Не давал ему распрощаться со здоровым упрямством и махнуть на себя и всю эту учёбу рукой. Очень радовался за него и восхищался его внутренней честностью, когда он всё же решился обратиться за помощью к психологам и психотерапевтам. Если бы они не перестали общаться, думает Скриппс, может быть, и роман уже был бы написан. Но история не знает сослагательного наклонения, нет никаких «если бы».

Бегая по магазинам в поисках подарков, Дон не думает о Познере, его мысли и без того заняты. Но потом вдруг встаёт как вкопаный перед стендом с музыкальным оборудованием и аппаратурой. Видит новые крутые наушники Philips, он сам пользуется такими же, предыдущей модели. «Так мне хочется послушать этот альбом в хороших наушниках, — вспоминает он. — У моих как назло провод перетёрся, старые они уже, хрипят, а на новые пока что денег нет, да и мотаться выбирать их просто некогда». Дон, прослушав в этих пример из начала «Богемской рапсодии», удовлетворённо кивает и, не дав себе времени засомневаться, покупает их. «Да, подарок. Да, заверните, пожалуйста».

Во время разговоров Дональд так живо представляет выражения лица и жесты Поза, что порой остаётся с полным ощущением, что они виделись. А порой — с тянущим, ноющим чувством тоски по нему, с желанием увидеться по-настоящему.

— Я так жду твоих звонков, — признаётся однажды Дэвид, и Дон почти видит, как он сдерживает смущённую улыбку и отворачивается, как трепещут его ресницы, чётко видные в профиль. — Иногда это — единственное, что помогает мне пережить очередной суматошный день.

— Да, — говорит в ответ Дон, — мне тоже, — и ему приходит в голову безумная идея: — А давай встретимся как-нибудь, а? Я соскучился по твоим закатываниям глаз и саркастическим усмешкам. У нас тут командировка намечается в Манчестер, прямо начиная с Boxing Day³ на два дня, никто не хочет брать… Хочешь, я возьму? У вас же как раз каникулы будут, да? Пересечёмся там, поболтаем нормально, без этого телефона, прилипшего к уху…

Познер молчит. Дон оценивает то, что сейчас сказал… и умолкает тоже. Прозвучало… фальшиво. Прозвучало почти как издевательство. «Поболтаем». Поболтали уже один раз. Познер наверняка закрыл глаза и устало щиплет переносицу, будто пытаясь унять головную боль.

— Поз… Дэвид, — зовёт его Дон, — я… понимаю, наверное. Если не хочешь — не надо. Я просто… действительно очень хочу тебя увидеть.

И Дэвид каким-то незнакомым, тихим, сдавленным голосом произносит:

— Да. Я тоже хочу.

***

Дэвид договаривается о встрече со Скриппсом, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть тот факт, что он сам о своих откровенных словах почти сразу же пожалел. На попятный идти он не хочет, отчасти потому, что черту эту в себе он терпеть не может, все эти «Хочу!» — «Ой, нет, не хочу!» — «Или да…» — «А может, не стоит…» По большей же части — просто потому, что это правда: он _хочет_ увидеть Дона, томится о нём, тоскует… видит сны. И при этом действительно жалеет о своём признании. Он очень сильно внутренне противится мысли об отношениях с Доном — сейчас. У него уже был горький опыт отношений с женатым мужчиной, который в жене и детях души не чаял.

Это как раз была последняя его попытка поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, хотя сейчас он не назвал бы то, что тогда происходило, отношениями. Мужчина тот был… довольно странный. Безусловно бисексуальный, и скорее похожий на Дейкина, чем на Дона (само по себе то, что Дон бисексуален, до сих пор не очень-то уложилось у Дэвида в голове). Он был очень раскованный, двигался грациозно, говорил остроумно и тонко шутил. Дэвид был покорён той легкостью, с которой Марку удалось его по-настоящему рассмешить — при том, что обычно партнёры такой ерундой, как хорошее настроение траха-на-одну-ночь, и не заморачивались. Марк был щедр на комплименты, ещё до секса уговорил записать ему свой телефон, после секса же так смотрел на беднягу Поза, будто тот повесил Луну на небо или вроде того. Но странность была не в этом.

Когда всплыло то, что он женат — худшим способом из возможных, в виде звонка в гостиничный номер прямо посреди горячего секса — Дэвиду сперва стало ужасно противно: Марк ответил на звонок жены, ничуть не смущаясь тем, что сидел в этот момент _на члене Дэвида_, и так ласково с ней ворковал, будто правда скучал у окна в пустом номере, как соврал ей на голубом глазу. Дэвид хотел уйти, не дожидаясь окончания разговора, но Марк не пускал его. Попрощавшись же со «своей заинькой», так умолял остаться, так жарко обещал «всё объяснить» и так распинался о том, что, конечно, он любит жену и детей («Детей?!» — «Да, две доченьки, вот у меня их фото!»), но без Дэвида жизни тоже уже не мыслит, что Дэвид — поверил. Марк умел говорить очень искренне, и это сыграло с Дэвидом злую шутку. Практически в лицо ему _искренне_ сказанное «Мне нравится трахаться с тобой, но люблю я только жену» он принял за какое-то небывалое откровение, которого удостоился лишь потому, что его заслужил.

Потом это повторялось не раз: Марк отвлекал его забавными байками, блистал эрудицией, клялся, что Дэвид ему очень нужен, превозносил его до небес, называл его очаровательным, незабываемым, незаменимым. И добивал очень проникновенной историей о том, что никто никогда не был способен понять его так, как понимал Дэвид; никто не мог принять его полностью и дать ему всё, без чего он не представлял своей жизни. При этом за почти два года их свиданий Марк так ни разу и не сказал Дэвиду элементарного _люблю_, хотя слышал это от него регулярно. И по-прежнему ласково говорил с женой, не смущаясь его присутствием. А «всё, без чего он жизни не представлял», вероятно, заключалось в анальном сексе, доступном по первому свисту, и выполнении условий «конспирации»: никаких звонков от Дэвида, никаких подарков и никаких «засосов». За малейшие намёки на нарушение этих условий наказанием были обиды, скандалы и упрёки в чёрствости и эгоизме. Подарков он, кстати, и сам никогда не дарил.

Всё это Дэвиду стало очевидно далеко не сразу. Точнее, очевидно это было почти постоянно, но Дэвид старался об этом не думать. Ему казалось, что раз он кому-то нужен — то это уже неплохо, всё лучше, чем случайные связи совсем без привязанности. К тому же ему так не хотелось выглядеть чёрствым в чьих-то глазах, что он сам не заметил, как увлёкся и постепенно начал испытывать даже какое-то странное удовольствие от всё возрастающего самоотречения, которого требовало выполнение всех условий этого человека. Встречи с Марком доставляли острое наслаждение, мало что тогда могло сравниться с эйфорией от его улыбок, похвалы или благодарности. Но в промежутках между этими встречами на душе у Дэвида становилось всё хуже и хуже, и однажды, держа в одной руке баночку со снотворным, а в другой телефонную трубку, он вдруг осознал, что _боится_ набрать номер Марка, даже отчаянно нуждаясь в его поддержке… и, к счастью, пришёл к выводу, что иногда случайные связи всё-таки лучше, чем _это_. Меньше иллюзий. Честнее.

Дэвиду долго ещё было плохо после того, как он сменил свой телефонный номер и перестал ждать (и бояться), что Марк каким-то образом всё же разыщет его… после того, как стало очевидно, что тот и не пытался. Он мучился из-за того, что стал соучастником настолько бессовестного обмана ни в чём не повинной неведомой женщины и её дочек. Но хуже всего было отвращение к самому себе — за то, что позволил кому-то так с собой обращаться. Спасли его только упрямство, холодная злость и желание всё-таки доказать — он сам не знал, кому: то ли уже покойному отцу, то ли Марку, а может быть вообще, по старой памяти, Дейкину — что он не такая тряпка, какой в этих отношениях постепенно стал.

Стоит ли удивляться тому, что повторения этой истории он совсем не хочет. Но приходится признаться себе в том, что, когда дело касается Дональда Скриппса, весь здравый смысл Дэвида Познера по-прежнему отправляется к чертям. Ведь тогда, в студенческие годы, он тоже не сумел отказаться от его дружбы, хотя тесное общение с ним без малейшей надежды на взаимность причиняло весьма ощутимую боль. Дон, разумеется, не стал бы вести себя так отвратительно, как Марк, но соглашаться на эту встречу всё равно было ужасно глупо. А Дэвид согласился. И, хотя горько вздохнул, положив трубку, сердце его упрямо звенело от радости: снова увидеть Дона, хотя бы просто увидеть — ну разве не счастье? А если удастся не только увидеть…

Дэвид задумчиво смотрит на календарь. Съездить сдать тест, для верности, стоит дней за десять. «На что ты надеешься, дурень?! — ругает он себя. — Надейся лучше, что встреча сорвётся!» Но поездку всё-таки планирует.

***

Ханна, конечно, недовольна командировкой мужа сразу после Рождества, в разгар каникул, но ворчать уже не пытается, просто вздыхает, поджав губы. Дон тоже вздыхает, на душе у него неспокойно. Он всё ещё думает, что встреча с Познером имеет все шансы остаться просто дружеской — Поз ведь ни разу не намекнул, что хочет чего-то большего — ни в одном из их разговоров, если подумать! Но вот сам он уже не может определиться, радует его это или огорчает.

Сейчас, после стольких лет, Дон уже и сам почти не помнит, почему именно он так и не попытался поговорить с Познером _тогда_, если не в школе, то хотя бы в университете. Если бы сейчас у него не было семьи — он поговорил бы обязательно. Он ничего не стал бы скрывать. Может быть — силится он вспомнить — не последнюю роль сыграло то, что он тогда всё ещё не считал себя _готовым к этому_, не чувствовал себя достаточно зрелым, вот и старался хранить целомудрие, чтобы не наломать дров. Не было в нём присущей Дейкину жажды экспериментов и, пожалуй, не хватало всё же и познеровской убеждённости в том, что, _теоретически_, добиться расположения интересного тебе человека — возможно. Ну или, по крайней мере, стоит попробовать. Если не считаешь его натуралом, видимо — а у Дона насчёт Познера не могло быть таких иллюзий.

Интересно, что Познер никогда не намекал Дону, что его целомудрие — это что-то неправильное. Дэвид не чурался темы секса и довольно откровенно о многом рассказывал, но никогда Дон не чувствовал за его словами вопроса: «А ты? Ну когда уже ты?» А вот Дейкин то и дело прямым текстом его об этом спрашивал, и, может быть, Дональд не желал сдаваться своим страстям ещё и из-за банального юношеского упрямства. Это выглядело бы как подтверждение того, что _Дейкин был прав_, а тот и так из-за раздувшегося эго едва в двери проходил… «Смотри-ка, снова моя гордыня, — усмехается теперь своим воспоминаниям Дон. — А ведь таким смиренным себя считал!» Он качает головой. И вот как всё выясняется. Неисповедимы пути Господни.

***

Он пакует вещи в дорожную сумку, помогает Ханне на кухне — дети тоже помогают, и это разряжает обстановку, слава Богу — отвечает на звонки с поздравлениями… и отчаянно устаёт вымучивать смех и бодрое согласие в ответ тем, кто после пожеланий здоровья и богатства добавляет: «А семейное счастье у тебя и так есть». В разговоре с родителями он вспоминает самые дурацкие происшествия дома под Рождество и впервые смеётся от души, беседуя с кем-то кроме своих детей — или Поза.

Снег так и не выпал, снеговик отменяется, но добавить украшений на ёлку дети всегда рады. Лиззи совсем оправилась от своего вывиха, так что в доме стоят беготня и визг, как положено. Дону радостно — и грустно — и тревожно отчего-то. Не дают покоя предчувствия.

Они идут в церковь на главную праздничную службу, к огромному счастью детей, которым иначе давно пришлось бы уже спать. Зажигают свечи, поют гимны. Дон невольно чувствует прилив знакомой с детства радости: «Тихая ночь, дивная ночь! Глас с небес возвестил: Радуйтесь, ныне родился Христос… Свыше нас Свет посетил!» Ханна ищет в полумраке его руку, робко сжимает её и заглядывает ему в глаза… с вопросом, с тревогой, с каким-то неясным страхом. Он делает над собой усилие и улыбается ей. Он не считает, что она виновата в чём-то. Он по-прежнему считает, что если кто и виноват — то он сам. Робкая ответная улыбка Ханны больно колет его в сердце. Он отводит глаза, смотрит на детей. Ханна тоже переводит на них взгляд и задумчиво, чуть заметно кивает. Дети радуются искренне и чисто. У них сияют глаза. Они идут до дома вприпрыжку, но после тёплого питья и лёгкого ужина их всё же клонит в сон. Им будут сниться ангелы, летающие олени и волшебные подарки. Чего бы Дон не отдал, чтобы вернуться на денёк в такое детское состояние… Впрочем, много чего не отдал бы. Своих чудесных детей. Свою мечту. Любовь, пережитую в прошлом. Дружбу с Дэвидом Познером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«Волшебные мётлы» по «Гарри Поттеру» наверняка стали продавать только после выхода фильма. Но тут она как-то так вписалась удачно, жалко уже заменять.
> 
> ²Quod erat demonstrandum (лат.) — Что и требовалось доказать.
> 
> ³Boxing Day — 26 декабря.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующим утром, сразу после распаковки подарков с радостными детьми, Дон отправляется на вокзал. Они с Познером договорились забронировать номера в одной гостинице, но никто не заикнулся о том, чтобы взять один номер. Он заселяется в свой и, взяв всё необходимое для работы, отправляется было на мероприятие, которое должен освещать, но задерживается у входа, взглянув на часы: кажется, Познер говорил, что подъедет примерно в это время.

Завидев Дэвида, приближающегося к гостинице в толпе прохожих, Дон усмехается своей наивности. Подумать только, он действительно думал, что они просто пообщаются — поговорят, погуляют по городу — и разъедутся по домам, и всё будет как прежде. «Сердце пропустило удар… тьфу, какая банальщина, а ещё писатель… но ведь и правда похожее ощущение. Как он красив, Боже правый… как невероятно красив». Поз в тёмном прямом пальто и закутан огромным шарфом чуть ли не до макушки. Резкие порывы ветра треплют его волосы, и кончик его носа покраснел. Дональд стряхивает оцепенение и машет ему рукой. Встретившись с ним глазами, Познер прыскает и показывает пальцем на его, ну скажем так, не самую модную шапку. Дон смеётся в ответ и пожимает плечами. Зато тепло. Они неловко, боком, обнимаются, каждый одной рукой, чтобы не зацепиться сумками. Дон с трудом сдерживает порыв обнять его крепче, а после растереть ладонями замёрзшие щёки и уши, поцеловать его в нос. Почему-то хочется, вопреки здравому смыслу. Дон отступает на шаг и просто любуется.

— Ну, привет, — говорит Познер.

— Привет. Как доехал?

— Почти без проблем. Смотри, даже вовремя… Ты слышал, что в Ирландии творится¹?

— Слыхал. Святой Стефан разбушевался не на шутку.

— Как бы и нас не накрыло… Ты на каком этаже?

— На третьем.

— А я на седьмом. Всегда стараюсь забронировать повыше: у них тут очень приятный вид из окна.

— Что ж, надо будет зайти и проверить.

В ответ на это Познер на мгновение отводит взгляд.

— У тебя сейчас работа?

— Да, надо быть на мероприятии. Боюсь, это на несколько часов.

— Ничего. У меня тут тоже кое-какие дела есть.

Дон выуживает из сумки визитку с номером сотового телефона.

— Или дождись меня тут, или, если хочешь, позвони. Договоримся, где встретиться. Я немного с городом знаком, но ты, говоришь, часто тут бывал?

— Доводилось, — соглашается Познер с немного странным выражением. — Я позвоню.

***

Познер звонит с гостиничного телефона, и они встречаются за ужином. Дэвид заказывает пиво, и Дон ловит себя на чувстве облегчения — и тут же внутренне кривится. Он, оказывается, боялся, что тот захочет вина, и всё будет выглядеть совсем как свидание… «А разве это не свидание, дубина?» — укоряет он себя. А вот поди ж ты. Не хочется, чтобы со стороны это было заметно. Что за фарисейство, Дональд.

Поз по обыкновению жалуется на нерадивых учеников, но при этом цитирует такие уморительные перлы из итоговых эссе за триместр, что Дон вытирает слёзы смеха. Дэвид пытается напустить на себя строгий вид, но уголки его губ заметно подрагивают. Он упоминает, что его вымотала подготовка к праздничным мероприятиям, и Дон не может не спросить:

— А ты сам-то поёшь на этих концертах?

— Иногда, — признаётся тот. — В этот раз пел. С учителями исполняли небольшое попурри из рождественских песнопений, а капелла. Получилось вполне мило. У Агнес красивое сопрано, да и в целом мы звучали слаженно.

— Рождественских? Ай-ай-ай, Поз. Совсем позабыл свои корни?

Дэвид качает головой:

— Я тебе как-нибудь расскажу о том, что мы делали однажды в память жертв Второй Мировой. Я пел одну старую еврейскую колыбельную… Не буду хвастать, скажу только, многие девочки плакали.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты всегда был хорош в трагических образах… Я скучаю по твоему пению.

— Наверняка сильнее скучаешь по фортепиано, — улыбается тот.

— И это тоже, да…

***

— Официантка флиртует с тобой, — замечает Поз, уже за чаем, — но не со мной, — и улыбается своей полуулыбочкой.

— Да, в самом деле… — припоминает Дональд. — Что-то странное у неё с логикой: обручальное кольцо-то на мне.

— Да нет, Дон, всё нормально у неё с логикой как раз, — вздыхает Дэвид. — Про меня и так довольно быстро всё понимают, даже дома. А тут люди гораздо чаще сталкиваются с открытыми геями, так что и понимают быстрее. Да и я тут особо не прячусь.

Дональд внимательнее смотрит на Дэвида. Покрой его элегантной чёрной рубашки заметно сложнее, чем у той, в которой он был в прошлый раз. И ещё — это сейчас не видно — но на нём обтягивающие тёмные джинсы и яркий ремень с крупной пряжкой. Он выглядит действительно потрясно и, пожалуй, держится чуть раскованнее, чем тогда, на их встрече, даже и в баре.

— А я-то сразу не понял, почему ты так потрясающе выглядишь, — честно признаётся в своей глупости Дон. — Тебе идет быть собой, всегда шло. Я помню.

— Не смотри на меня так, а то она и с тобой флиртовать перестанет, — смеётся Познер, пряча за смехом смущённо-довольную улыбку. Он немного краснеет и бросает взгляд из-под ресниц, и Дон смеётся в ответ:

— Ну и Бог с ней, Поз. Я к тебе сюда приехал.

Дэвид ищет что-то пронзительным взглядом в его лице. И непонятно, находит ли. Дон понимает, что хочет другой обстановки. Хочет уединения.

— Пойдём-ка отсюда, наверное. Я хочу увидеть наконец тот вид из окна.

***

Разумеется, ни до какого окна они в тот раз так и не доходят. Всю дорогу до номера Познера они молчат: и в фойе, и в лифте, и в коридоре. Молчат и не прикасаются друг к другу. Впустив Дона, Дэвид мельком бросает взгляд в сторону окна, но жалюзи плотно закрыты, и он к нему не подходит. Предлагает выпивку — виски, коньяк? Дон прислушивается к себе и уверенно отвечает: «Нет, спасибо, Поз, что-то не хочется». Тот кивает — и на миг замирает, глядя на их пальто, висящие рядом. Но тут же стряхивает оцепенение, вспоминая:

— У меня для тебя есть подарок. На Рождество. Правда, купил я его ещё в твой день рождения, но по почте отправить так и не решился… чёрт его знает, почему. Не то чтобы я тогда на встречу надеялся.

Дон усмехается и наклоняется к своей сумке:

— Ну, значит, я не один такой. Это я тоже купил ещё до того, как…

Дэвид удивлён.

— На Хануку не дарят подарки, ты забыл²? — но он улыбается.

— Не привередничай. Тебе понравится… надеюсь.

Ему нравится. Он ахает, он светится от неожиданной радости, он так красив в эти минуты, что Дону больше ничего и не надо, ей-Богу. Вот этой минутки его счастья — достаточно. Но Поз вручает ему свёрток — и это «Заметки на полях „Имени Розы“», книга… о том, как писалась книга? О Господи. Поз не отстанет от него, пока он не напишет свой несчастный роман, не так ли?..

— Нет, не отстану, — с ласковой усмешкой подтверждает тот, и Дон смеётся, радостно и благодарно. Откладывает книгу на стол и приближается к Дэвиду неожиданно решительно и плавно, словно подхваченный неким потоком. Прикасается ладонями к рукам Дэвида, сжимающим его подарок, встречается с ним взглядом… И понимает, что — хотя, казалось бы, ещё ничего не произошло — пути назад уже нет. Они уже сказали друг другу слишком много — этими взглядами, улыбками, интонациями, самим фактом этой встречи в общем-то. Этого джинна обратно в бутылку уже не загнать, крышку ящика Пандоры уже не захлопнуть. Дон с улыбкой откладывает коробку с наушниками в сторону одной рукой, другой нежно сжимая пальцы Дэвида. Тот делает ещё полшага навстречу — они уже чувствуют тепло тел друг друга — и Дональд осторожно кладет ладонь на его талию.

Познер доверчиво льнёт к нему, но тут же мягко отстраняется и смотрит на него пристально и печально. Чуть хмурит брови, уголки губ чуть вниз.

— Я спрошу это один раз, Дон. Я должен, — говорит он тихо. — Ты… действительно этого хочешь?

В этом вопросе — остатки его сомнений, тревога за душевное спокойствие Скриппса, предвидение неизбежной боли в будущем… и отчаянная, до дрожи пронзительная надежда. Дон не может не сказать ему правду.

— Да, Дэвид. Я устал уже от самого себя бегать. Я действительно очень сильно этого хочу.

Он привлекает Дэвида к себе и прижимается лицом к его лицу, щекой к щеке, чувствует кожей невесомое касание его длинных ресниц, его дыхания.

Они прижимаются друг к другу всё плотнее, Дэвид крепко обхватывает одной рукой его плечи, другую запускает в волосы, дышит часто, взволнованно, громко. Дон чувствует, как колотится сердце Дэвида: так же, как его собственное. Они всё ещё не целуются, это кажется лишним. Кажется гораздо важнее просто прикасаться, просто впитывать кожей тепло — жар — друг друга. Вдыхать запах. Ощущать пульс. Они сминают одежду, тянут и шарят руками, стараясь добраться до голого тела. Дональд слышит протяжный стон и с удивлением понимает, что стонет он сам. Он даже близко не так пьян, как был в Шеффилде, но его всё равно качает. Он чувствует возбуждение, своё — и Дэвида тоже — и всё-таки не выдерживает. Целует. И уже не может остановиться.

Поцелуи становятся жарче, отчаянней. Оба уже готовы шагнуть дальше, оба горят, но кто-то должен сделать это первым — и какое-то время никто не может. Дональд не желает проявлять ни малейшей агрессии, и больше всего на свете сейчас он хочет, чтобы Дэвид сам толкнул его на кровать. Но Дэвид медлит, и Дон, наверное, понимает, почему. Только стоять на ногах остаётся всё меньше сил, и поэтому когда решение приходит ему в голову, он едва не смеётся от облегчения — и следует ему. Крепче обхватывает Дэвида и падает спиной на постель, увлекая его за собой. Сила тяжести так сладко прижимает их друг к другу, что они уже оба стонут от наслаждения. Дэвид снова трётся лицом о его шею, и руки у него немного дрожат — это рождает ответную дрожь в теле Дона, и это настолько приятно, что трудно дышать.

***

Дэвид словно в тумане. Он давно, а может быть, и никогда, не испытывал ничего подобного. Он не помнит, когда они избавились от одежды, но это, видимо, произошло, потому что под ним лежит сейчас совершенно обнажённый Дон. Его тело не слишком-то стройное и рельефное, но это странным образом не имеет абсолютно никакого значения — близость Дона заводит его так, что становится больно от резкого возбуждения. Потому что Дон смотрит на него горящими от страсти глазами, и совершенно очевидно, что ему нужна от Дэвида не физическая красота и не искусная техника секса. Дональда возбуждает уже то, что он — это он. Дэвид Познер, тощий еврей из Шеффилда, которого Дональд знает уже больше двадцати лет, и, несмотря на это, почему-то всё-таки — любит? Держать в объятьях человека, которого он знал бы и любил бы так давно, Дэвиду раньше не доводилось — и он понимает, что после этого в разы труднее будет согласиться на случайный секс с ничего не значащим для него незнакомцем. Но Дон жадно целует его шею, гладит его тело руками и даже коленями, и Дэвиду вдруг становится не важно, разобьётся его сердце после этой ночи или нет. Пусть Дон вернётся к семье и никогда не позовёт его снова, Дэвиду сейчас совершенно всё равно. Важно только одно: сейчас Дон здесь, он ласкает его и принимает его ласку, и будь Дэвид проклят, если позволит себе хоть чем-то омрачить эту ночь для любимого.

Так что Дэвид ни слова не говорит о будущем, ни о чём больше не спрашивает и не просит, а просто ласкает его руками и доводит до оргазма, осторожно прикусывая его шею — так, чтобы не оставить следов — и впервые кончает в его ладони, и Дон, как тогда, стонет и извивается под ним, и целует его, целует, целует. А потом, когда они вместе идут в душ, Дэвид, повинуясь внезапному порыву, опускается на колени и вдохновенно ему отсасывает. Дон реагирует даже на самые простые оральные ласки так бурно, что Дэвид с грустью понимает: супружеским сексом он не избалован. Это кажется особенно несправедливым, поскольку самого Дона бездарным и неумелым в этом плане Дэвид бы не назвал. Дон с удовольствием ласкает всё его тело, ни капли не зажимается и абсолютно ничего, похоже, не боится. Это странно, очень странно видеть в женатом религиозном мужчине — тем более в Доне Скриппсе, который, как помнится, предпочитал «всё записать» — и это очень возбуждает. И хочется снова и снова. «Угомонись уже, Познер, тебе не шестнадцать лет!» — смеётся он над собой. Но, увидев полуоткрытые губы Дональда около своего члена, ничего не может с собой поделать. Он хочет его до безумия, до потери сознания, до боли. Хочет всё, что Дон согласен ему дать. Запрещает себе хотеть хоть на толику больше.

***

Ночью Дон постепенно осознаёт, что уже не спит, хотя ещё и не проснулся окончательно. В комнате тихо, и он, не открывая глаз, старается глубже вжаться лицом в подушку, уютнее закутаться в одеяло, такое приятное к голому телу… и вспоминает. На этот раз воспоминание не пугает его, он усмехается сам себе в темноте, сладко вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, осторожно, чтобы не растолкать нечаянно того, кто лежит сейчас рядом с ним. Но, повернув голову, он неожиданно различает в темноте ответную улыбку, ответный взгляд. Дэвид не спит. Он, приподнявшись на локте, тихо лежит рядом со Скриппсом и… смотрит?

— Привет, Поз. Ты чего не спишь?

Скриппсу не нужно кошачье ночное зрение, чтобы угадать смущённый «нырок» головы Дэвида.

— Так… не спалось.

— Караулил, чтоб я не сбежал? — шутит Дон, но Дэвид отвечает серьёзно:

— Не смейся, Скриппси. Я и сам уже не помню, когда в прошлый раз я вот так вот был… не один. Ни минуты сейчас не хотел пропустить из этого чуда.

Вот и он, трагически-романтический Познер, с отчаянной горькой нежностью думает Дон. Он прячется за иронической полуулыбкой, за насмешливым взглядом поверх очков, за слегка наигранными жалобами на тяжёлую долю учителя. Он скрывает это пронзительное одиночество, эту тоску по родному теплу рядом с ним, отчасти потому что не верит, что кто-то поймёт и хотя бы чуть-чуть посочувствует. Эти несколько ночей с Доном пролетят для него так же быстро, но Дон после этого отправится, как это ни стыдно признать, к семье. Да, его будет грызть совесть, но вокруг него будут бегать дети, витать ароматы из кухни, звучать знакомые голоса. А Дэвид будет один. В пустом доме, в пустой постели. Вновь, как всегда. «Что я наделал, — снова думает Скриппс. — Что я опять натворил». Только что уж теперь жалеть. Поз — человек взрослый, он за себя решил сам. Но Дону теперь уже тоже совсем не хочется спать. Он касается тёплой руки, плеча, шеи. Тянется за поцелуем. Дэвид чуть слышно вздыхает ему в рот, отзываясь так томно и ласково, что щемит в груди. Не думай об этом, приказывает себе Скриппс. Сейчас он с тобой, подари ему столько тепла, сколько успеешь. Чтобы хватило до следующей вашей встречи, которая точно случится, поздно уже сомневаться в этом. Ты пропал, Дональд Скриппс, окончательно и бесповоротно пропал.

***

Утро выдаётся довольно странным. Почему-то Дону неловко, хотя, казалось бы, чего можно стесняться теперь. Он встаёт, одевается потихоньку и собирается пойти к себе, обработать вчерашний материал. Дэвид спит, ночь без сна всё же не прошла бесследно. Дон уже почти выходит за дверь, когда соображает, что может подумать Познер, проснувшись в своём номере один. Качает головой, про себя поражаясь своей бестолковости. Возвращается к постели — и невольно любуется. Ему и прежде доводилось видеть друга спящим — как правило, задремавшим над очередным учебником, но пару раз и отрубившимся после попойки. Во сне он всегда выглядел трогательно: мягкие губы не кривились в саркастической усмешке, светлые брови не хмурились и не изгибались многозначительно. Он иногда ворочался, бормотал что-то или вздыхал, иногда даже чему-то посмеивался, и Дон каждый раз ловил себя на том, что отвлекается от своих дел и просто смотрит на него, подперев кулаком щёку. Прилечь рядом или прикоснуться никогда не решался, устраивался на ночь где-то поодаль. Разбудить его Дон заставлял себя с огромным трудом, и в этом смысле спустя столько лет мало что изменилось: от спящего Познера по-прежнему трудно оторвать взгляд — и по-прежнему жалко его будить. Но всё же надо бы, так что Дон забирается на кровать, ласково касается его лица, волос. Тот сонно ворочается, что-то ворчит… Дон не выдерживает, смеётся, наваливается сверху и атакует его губы губами.

— М-м-м, — стонет Дэвид. — Не то чтобы я жаловался, но… — он замечает, что Дон одет. — О. Тебе надо идти.

— Да, мне надо бы поработать, Поз. Прослушать вчерашние записи с диктофона. Я лучше пойду к себе, чтобы не мешать. Ты спи, и, в общем… не теряй меня. Как выспишься — заходи за мной, пойдём поедим. Если не позже трёх, — усмехается он. — Позже мне уже на вторую часть встречи надо.

Познер улыбается и закрывает глаза.

— Договорились, Дон.

Он засыпает раньше, чем за Доном закрывается дверь.

***

Днём ветер усиливается. На ужин они ещё успевают без приключений, но, вернувшись в гостиницу, едва не застревают в лифте: электричество полностью вырубается, когда они спешат по коридору, а кто-то из жильцов вежливо дожидается их, придерживая двери. Несостоявшиеся пассажиры лифта благодарят Дона с Дэвидом, почти всерьёз утверждая, что это они спасли всех от застревания между этажами. Дон и Поз подыгрывают им, но смеются все немного нервно. Проходящий мимо портье с фонариком провожает их к номерам и советует оставаться в них, но на всякий случай быть готовыми к эвакуации. «Впрочем, это вряд ли произойдёт», — говорит он с такой интонацией, что становится ясно, что он бы ничуть не удивился.

Так что они забирают из номера Дона все его вещи и запираются у Познера. На этот раз они даже действительно смотрят в окно — как закат догорает над тёмным силуэтом охваченного бурей и практически полностью обесточенного города. Они соприкасаются плечами, облокотившись на подоконник, совсем как когда-то давно. Тогда это само собой получалось, просто и как-то естественно. Студенты Оксфорда вообще нарочито пренебрегали социальными нормами, так что их постоянный тактильный контакт не был исключением: все парни стремились перещеголять друг друга в демонстрации того, что они «выше этого» и не станут ни в кого тыкать пальцем, «ты чо как гей», будто какие-то провинциальные третьеклассники. Но если тогда постоянные целомудренные прикосновения давались им сравнительно легко, то сейчас они и десятка минут не выдерживают. Рука Дэвида обвивает талию Дона, тот поворачивает голову и вдыхает запах его волос, они начинают обниматься и полностью переключают внимание друг на друга. Их перебивает стук в дверь: консьержка разносит по номерам маленькие светильники на батарейках. Светильник оформлен как свеча, этакий забавный символ приближающегося третьего тысячелетия. Пожарная безопасность превыше всего.

— Электрическая свечка, — беззлобно ворчит Познер, — как прозаично. Что дальше: безалкогольный виски в мини-баре?

— И не говори, — вторит ему Дон. — Где же риск? Романтика? Копоть на потолке?

Познер в ответ игриво улыбается и несёт свечу к тумбочке у кровати, увлекая Дона за собой. И в чертах его сквозит _обещание_. Дон всегда любил это его лукавое выражение, многозначительный взгляд искрящихся глаз. В полумраке, едва рассеянном слабеньким огоньком, они вновь приникают друг к другу. Сбрасывают одежду и вместе с ней будто сбрасывают свои судьбы, освобождаются на время от них. Весь мир будто схлопывается для них в этот маленький островок полусвета, и всё остальное снова перестаёт существовать… на одну ночь. Ещё на одну. До утра.

***

К утру электричество восстановлено, но у стойки регистратора им советуют уточнить, смогут ли они, вообще говоря, уехать как запланировано. Те, кто бронировали номера после них, уже сообщили, что не могут прибыть вовремя из-за проблем на железной дороге. Познер звонит — и точно, из-за ветра что-то обрушилось на путях. Скорее всего движение откроется только завтра. У Дональда снова срабатывает инстинкт, и он, представившись, просит разрешения взять интервью у кого-нибудь из работников и представителей руководства отеля — о том, как обеспечивается безопасность гостей и персонала, как готовность к подобным происшествиям — или её отсутствие — может сказаться на репутации отеля. Суета уже улеглась, так что он без проблем получает и разрешение, и интервью.

По пути в номер Познера Дон звонит домой, сообщить о задержке. Ханна, кажется, недовольна больше, чем встревожена, а дети скорее возбуждены папиными приключениями — и, конечно, не догадываются, что он рассказывает им далеко не всё. Дон понимает, что сейчас бессмысленно стыдиться содеянного, но всё же стыдится и старается скрыть эту перемену своего настроения от Познера, чтобы не расстраивать его лишний раз.

— Тут почему-то чаще бывают такие ветра, — говорит Дэвид. — На блэкаут я, правда, ни разу ещё не попадал.

— А что у тебя за дела тут были?

Познер хмыкает и смотрит на Дона искоса, с каким-то задумчивым любопытством.

— Ну как ты сам думаешь, какие дела у гея из Шеффилда могут быть в «Северной гейской столице»? Не слышал о Канал-стрит?

Дон смущается. Он как-то думал, что это были дела, а не… «дела».

— Слыхал, — признаётся он, замечает, что Познер по-прежнему очень пристально на него смотрит, и смущается ещё сильнее. Однако заставляет себя тему не менять: Дэвид всегда терпеть не мог, если кто-то пытался скрывать своё отношение к его словам и поступкам.

— Вспоминая твои рассказы о глазастых соседках, я начинаю понимать твою логику. Значит, ты… ради секса сюда ездил?

— Да.

— И… часто?

Познер поводит плечом.

— Под настроение, ну… пару раз за месяц, может быть. Этим летом чаще, — в его взгляде знакомый вызов: «Осмелишься ли ты упрекнуть меня в чём-то, узнав об этом?» Дон запускает руки в свои волосы. Ему, конечно, следовало догадаться. По уверенным, умелым действиям Познера, по его обмолвке — там, в Шеффилде — о том, что он не «еврейский монах» (которых, кстати, всё-таки не бывает, Дон выяснял). Он чувствует укол в груди — и неприятно удивлён: что это, ревность? Какое он имеет право сейчас ревновать Дэвида к его жизни, из которой сам же устранился больше десяти лет назад?

— Ты… многое умеешь. В постели, — вырывается у него.

Ответа он ждёт с тревогой, не понимая, зачем вообще такое сказал: на комплимент это явно не тянет, а до подобных упрёков опускаться ему совершенно не хочется. Дэвид, слава Богу, отвечает, как на простую констатацию факта:

— Приходится. Когда люди не знают друг друга, техника выходит на первый план.

Дон снова прячет глаза.

— Я совсем профан в этом смысле, ты уж извини.

Поз, кажется, поражён уже тем, что Дону пришло в голову считать это недостатком:

— Боже, Дон, да с тобой это совершенно не главное! Меня так ведёт от тебя… Я теряю контроль, ни о чём не способен думать… Просто многое я уже делаю — автоматически. А иначе не вспомнил бы ничего. С тобой всё — иначе.

— Прости меня, Поз. Я… наверное, напрасно так вмешался в твою жизнь.

Тот неожиданно фыркает:

— Жизнь, Дональд? Тоже мне жизнь. Нерегулярные трахи весьма среднего качества, которых не то что имени — лица я сейчас не вспомню! Это по-твоему жизнь?

Дон качает головой:

— Как я могу судить?.. Это всё, что у тебя было долгие годы. Кто я такой, чтобы это сейчас обесценивать?..

Познер кусает губы, словно вот-вот расплачется. Усмехается и качает головой, будто не верит своим ушам. «Господи, Дон…» — шепчет едва слышно. Потом берет со стола конверт и протягивает ему.

— Вот, смотри.

Дональд вынимает сложенный вдвое листок. Анонимный тест на ВИЧ, отрицательный.

— Это мой, — поясняет Познер, отходит и забирается с ногами на подоконник. — Решил ещё разок для верности сделать. До теста больше месяца ни с кем… так что довольно точно.

Дональд смотрит на листок бумаги с ужасом в глазах, счастье ещё, что Дэвид отвернулся к окну и его выражения не видит. Дон вообще об этом не подумал. А Дэвид с этим жил. Ещё и с этим. Настолько долго, что привык, и это стало рутиной, и он явно показал это не для того, чтобы его пристыдить. Скорее чтобы успокоить.

— Это хорошо, что точно, правда?

— Да. Хорошо, — соглашается Познер, снова подходит и отнимает у него листок, садится верхом на его колени. Обнимает за шею, нежится в обхвативших его ладонях Дона — и тихо говорит ему на ухо:

— Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чём. Перед тем, как мы расстанемся, завтра утром.

— Продолжай.

— Если ты не испытываешь большого отвращения к идее… анального секса… я бы хотел… отдаться тебе сегодня. Презервативы у меня есть.

Дональду немного не по себе.

— О. Я… не против, но это… я не умею. Стю говорил… — начинает он и тут же осекается, но Дэвид только хохочет:

— Господи, ну конечно Стю говорил! Как я мог забыть про его разговорчивость! Ты про подготовку? Не заморачивайся. Я сам всё сделаю, вообще всё, тебе понравится. Я просто… — он краснеет до кончиков ушей. — После этого я ещё долго буду чувствовать… тебя. Может быть, расстаться будет полегче.

Дон, разумеется, тоже краснеет от таких признаний.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, — но, может быть, я тоже могу тебя о чём-нибудь попросить?

— Всё, что угодно, — с жаром обещает Познер.

— Покажи мне, где ты бывал. На Канал-стрит. Я забредал туда как-то, но днём, и без гида совсем ничего там не понял.

— Пф, днём. Ну что ж, хорошо. Покажу тебе, что знаю сам, правда, это не так уж много. Меня никак не назвать активным тусовщиком.

— Жаль только буря вряд ли совсем утихнет.

— О, там штормовое предупреждение никого не остановит, я тебя уверяю. «Show must go on».

***

Дэвид готовится к выходу в свет практически так же, как и всегда. С той только разницей, что гигиенические процедуры воспринимаются непривычно-волнительно, ведь сейчас он это делает для Дона. Он не сразу замечает, как внимательно за его манипуляциями с одеждой и волосами наблюдает Скриппс. Сердце ёкает: Дон представляет, как много раз он уже это делал. Дэвид оглядывается на пару секунд, но не находит, что сказать. Да и что тут скажешь. Он бросает последний взгляд в зеркало и подходит к Дону, критически оглядывая его.

— Галстук не нужен, — решительно заявляет он. — Воротник расстегнуть. Вот так…

Скриппс выглядит позабавленным:

— Зачем? Мне совсем ни к чему там чьё-то внимание… кроме твоего.

— Значит, и выделяться из толпы чересчур не сле-ду-ет, — нараспев поясняет Дэвид, ещё больше веселя Дона. Взяв немного своего геля, он слегка растрёпывает волосы Скриппса, и результат ему самому так нравится, что он с трудом сдерживает порыв повалить Дона на постель и заставить забыть обо всех планах на вечер… но он обещал. Он с ощутимым усилием берёт себя в руки, отходит, чтобы надеть пальто, и зовёт: «Ну, пошли».

По улице почти никто не прогуливается, но очереди на вход в клубы всё-таки впечатляют. Дон с любопытством оглядывается по сторонам, слушая пояснения Дэвида, и пытается защититься от ветра поднятым воротником пальто: шапку Дэвид строго запретил.

— А что это за стеклянная будка тут, к ней и провода не идут ниоткуда…

— А, это бутафория, — поясняет Дэвид. — Тут, говорят, кино снимали, про геев.³

— В естественной среде обитания?

— Типа того. Да опять поди тупая комедия, «ой хаха, мужики целуются», можешь себе представить.

— Даже боюсь, если честно, — усмехается Дон.

В клубном баре Дэвиду тут же улыбается приветливый бармен с яркими татуировками — кажется, его зовут Фил.

— О, хай, Дэйв, давно ты не появлялся. Тебе как всегда?

Дэвид бросает взгляд на Дона, разумеется, сделавшего совершенно неверные выводы — судя по приподнятой брови — и усмехается Филу:

— Мне два «как всегда», пожалуйста. А с меня «большое спасибо» за то, что с порога опроверг мои слова о том, что я вообще-то не тусовщик.

Фил бросает взгляд на каждого из них поочередно, не отрываясь от работы, и посмеивается, обращаясь к Дону:

— О, нет, он и правда редкий гость, это просто у меня память хорошая. Я запоминаю посетителей быстрее, чем они меня.

— Ты не похож на человека, которого трудно запомнить, — неожиданно включается в беседу Дон — и подмигивает Дэвиду.

Тут уж Фил смеётся в голос:

— Ай, спасибо, конечно, чувак, но ты просто других тут ещё не видел.

Дэвид чувствует, что не сможет сдержать влюблённую улыбку в адрес Дона, и решает плюнуть на всё и не пытаться её сдерживать.

Несмотря на это, Дэвида поначалу всё-таки пытаются кадрить. Кто-то строит глазки, кто-то даже присылает напиток… Дону, кажется, не очень комфортно от этого, и, как ни странно, он находит решение сам: поднимается со своего стула и встаёт к Дэвиду вплотную, приобнимает его, а в беседе наклоняется к нему ещё ближе. Поначалу Дон краснеет, как рак, но это срабатывает.

На танцполе гремит музыка — как всегда. Вокруг целуются и обнимаются парочки — как всегда. Тут и там мелькают парни в кинковом прикиде, впрочем, не слишком часто: вечеринка всё же не тематическая… в общем, всё как всегда. В этой обстановке странно видеть Дона, очень странно. Но тот не выглядит особенно шокированным, и отвращения на его лице нет. Есть сдержанное любопытство. Он поглядывает на Поза и на остальных, как бы сравнивая впечатление. Видно, что Дон хочет о многом спросить, но грохот музыки перекрикивать для этого неудобно, так что он, видимо, запоминает свои вопросы на потом — как будто записывает, но мысленно — да, он и раньше так делал. Дэвиду приходится отвернуться на минутку и больно прикусить губу, когда он вспоминает, что всегда, всегда мог сказать точно, когда на Дона находило его писательское настроение.

Дэвид уже чувствует ту привычную когда-то тоску, холодным камнем давящую на сердце, и понимает, что после расставания всё будет только хуже. Он когда-то справился с этим, всё так, но тогда он не знал, каково это на самом деле — быть с Доном. Отдаваться ему. Обладать им. А сейчас это знание перемешано в нём с вновь ожившим восхищением юмором Дона, чуткостью Дона, его щедростью и бескорыстностью, его стойкостью и надёжностью его дружбы. Его бескомпромиссным приятием людей такими, как они есть. Так что Дэвид осознаёт, что одержать победу в этот раз будет нелегко. И всё же он понемногу уже начал планировать, что можно будет сделать дома, чтобы не сдохнуть от этой тоски хотя бы до начала триместра. Потом привычная суета подхватит его и, может быть, станет легче. Станет некогда страдать. «Ну что ты за человек такой, — ворчит сам на себя Дэвид. — У тебя вся ночь впереди, а насладиться ей ты уже не в состоянии». Он гонит мысли о разлуке прочь и, услышав первые аккорды шеровской «Believe», коварно усмехается и тянет упирающегося Скриппса танцевать. В мире достаточно невыдуманного горя, не правда ли, мистер Форстер?⁴

Танцует Дон так себе, если честно, но Дэвид всё равно и этот его образ старается запомнить как можно крепче. Только тут кто-то нахально вмешивается и лапает Дона, подойдя со спины. Тот замирает, ошарашенный наглыми прикосновениями к груди, животу, паху — но возмущения не показывает: он видел уже, что тут это нормально, и размахивать своим уставом в чужом монастыре не намерен. Оглядывается на приставучего пьяного паренька, совсем молоденького, качает головой и красноречивым жестом показывает на Дэвида: «Я с ним». Парнишка отвечает что-то вроде «Ну и дурак» и удаляется. Дон растерянно смеётся и кричит Позу на ухо: «Он решил, что я зря тебя предпочёл». Дэвид пожимает плечами, и тут как раз музыка сменяется — удобный повод вернуться к стойке бара, немного поговорить.

— Он по-своему прав, — поясняет произошедшее Дэвид. — Здесь ценится молодость и красота, а ни тем, ни другим я не блещу, как видишь. Мне ещё везёт, что я до сих пор выгляжу почти на двадцать пять. Мои тридцать два — это старость здесь…

— Ты шутишь? Ты сумасшедше красивый.

— Да ну, брось. Тощий, бледный, носатый… ещё и пятнистый, как леопард.

— Пятнистый? Поз, ты про… это, что ли? — Дональд, осмелев от удивления — и немного от алкоголя — касается кончиками пальцев россыпи родинок на щеке Дэвида.

— А про что ещё? Сейчас я уже смирился и бросил стесняться, а поначалу…

— Ну и бестолочь ты. Они меня с ума сводили, — признаётся Дон, продолжая движение пальцев вслед за точками ниже — к шее, ключицам, где воротник рубашки не даёт увидеть продолжение этого «пути». — Я старался о них не думать… а потом по ночам, во сне, целовал каждую, — он тянется вперед и целует их теперь наяву: скулу, шею. Дэвид сначала напрягается от неожиданности: Дон ласкает его у всех на виду! Не то чтобы кто-то смотрел, но всё-таки… Но потом всё же доверчиво подставляется под его ласки, приподнимая голову.

Оторвавшись от видимой части родинок, Дон за бёдра прижимает его крепче к себе и с улыбкой любуется. И прекраснее этой улыбки и этих лучащихся — любовью? — карих глаз Дэвид в жизни не видел вообще ничего.

— Красота в глазах смотрящего, Дон, — улыбается он в ответ. — Если я скажу, что ты просто невероятно красив, лучше сразу поверь мне.

Дональд снова краснеет, и улыбка его становится смущённой, и оторвать от него взгляд никак не получается. Получается только податься ему навстречу — и целовать. Но почему-то именно в этой обстановке, где целовать его можно свободно, ничего не опасаясь, Дэвиду лезут в голову самые горькие мысли — о мире за пределами Канал-стрит, реальность которого скоро снова накроет их с головой. Реальность, где он сам — неприметный учитель истории, практически выхолощенный образ, специально сконструированный, чтобы привлекать как можно меньше внимания гиперсексуальных подростков обоего пола. Где Дональд — отец семейства, за которое он в ответе, несмотря ни на что, до самого конца. «Бойся исполнения своих желаний, — думает Дэвид, — ведь за всё в конце концов придётся платить. И не только тебе, ему тоже». Он холодеет. «Я эгоист, — понимает он. — Я так хотел этой встречи, я так _его_ хотел, что старательно не думал о том, как он будет жить — после этого. Мне-то что, я всегда был один — и всегда буду, видимо… Вольный, как ветер, хм. А ему теперь жить с осознанием собственной измены, всю жизнь этим мучиться — ради чего? Ради нескольких дней моего удовольствия? Господи, какой я эгоист». Но Дональд обнимает его так бережно, будто сокровище, и едва слышно стонет в ответ на влажный поцелуй в шею, и прижимается крепче, и дышит взволнованно и глубоко… И Дэвид успокаивается немного: всё-таки Дон действительно наслаждается этой встречей. Может быть, он не так уж сильно возненавидит себя — и Дэвида — после.

***

Они возвращаются в гостиницу, устав от шума и многолюдности клуба — и, как ни странно, быстро засыпают в объятиях друг друга. Но через какое-то время Дон просыпается от нежных поцелуев Дэвида — и вспоминает, о чём просил его Поз. У него немного кружится голова — от волнения — и от желания. Дэвид, наверное, проснулся немного раньше и разобрался со своей загадочной подготовкой, пока Дон всё ещё спал, потому что ничем таким на глазах у Дона он не занимается. Просто, каким-то ловким трюком надев на него презерватив, привстаёт над ним — и опускается на его член, медленно и осторожно. Просит Дона не делать резких движений — и это сложно, но Дон, конечно же, сдерживается. Следующие минуты надолго становятся самым непристойным — и самым возбуждающим воспоминанием Дональда Скриппса.

_Как Дэвид стонет на нём, как движется, как смотрит и кусает губы. Каким открытым, незащищенным выглядит. Как дышит. Как остро реагирует на прикосновения._

_Как ошеломительны ощущения Дона. Как сложно не двигаться — и как приятно двигаться под ним, когда он просит, одними губами:_

_— Теперь можно. Давай. Трахни меня, Дон._

_Как очевидно, что Дэвида действительно «ведёт», потому что — Дону непонятно, отчего — он кончает первым. Как от его сжимающихся мышц Дону почти больно. Какой яркий оргазм накрывает Дона, даже после всех этих ночей — как после долгого воздержания. Как непросто им, даже вдвоём, добраться до душа после всего этого._

Дон и так уже чувствовал почти нестерпимую нежность к Дэвиду. А после такого переживания он и вовсе теряется в охвативших его глубоких чувствах к нему. Дэвид тоже, кажется, как-то иначе смотрит в ответ. Как-то странно, печально и ласково улыбается. По-кошачьи ластится, тихо смеётся, прячет лицо у него на груди. Они снова засыпают, прижимаясь друг к другу. До утра остаётся всего несколько часов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Ты слышал, что в Ирландии творится? — 26 декабря 1998 на Британские острова (начиная с Ирландии) обрушился сильный [ ураган](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boxing_Day_Storm_of_1998). Ему дали имя Стефан, в честь ирландского святого, которого чествуют в этот день. 
> 
> ²Ханука в 1998 не совпала с Рождеством, Познер чисто из вредности вспомнил о ней, потому что на Рождество ему вроде как тоже подарок не полагается.
> 
> ³Тут, говорят, кино снимали, про геев. — В 1999 году на экраны выйдет британский сериал «Queer As Folk», к выходу которого многие относились так же скептически, как Дэвид. [Сериал действительно снимали в Манчестере на Канал-стрит, и даже стеклянную телефонную будку у входа в клуб действительно специально установили](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B4%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8C%D1%8F_\(%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB,_1999\))
> 
> ⁴«В мире достаточно невыдуманного горя, не правда ли, чтобы не высасывать из пальца» — Э.М. Форстер, «Комната с видом», перевод с английского Валерии Ноздриной.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснувшись под трезвон будильника, Дон как будто со стороны наблюдает в замедленной съёмке, как неотвратимо разбиваются оба их сердца. Дэвид не ноет, не жалуется. Он шепчет: «Спасибо за эту встречу, Дон». Он улыбается такой невероятно солнечной улыбкой, что Дону слепит глаза… И всё же у него не выходит полностью скрыть своё состояние. Он прижимается к Дону всем телом, ласково и крепко обнимает его и дышит его запахом, ни слова не говоря, как будто хочет надышаться. Жадно гладит ладонями, будто хочет натрогаться. Будто хочет — запомнить. Будто… готов к тому, что они больше не увидятся, уже едва выдерживает боль, но даже не пытается просить о чём-то большем. Дон несколько минут не может говорить, когда понимает это. Пытается сказать что-то ласками, поцелуями, но делает только хуже, потому что создаёт впечатление, что тоже прощается. Он сердится на себя, и тогда наконец получается произнести слова, застрявшие в горле:

— Не надо так, Дэвид. Мы не расстаёмся.

— Нет? — он не верит. Не может поверить. И если бы Дон не знал уже наверняка — он бы не обещал ничего, потому что подарить такую надежду и после его обмануть — слишком жестоко, с Познером он так поступить никогда бы не смог. Но он в этот раз — уверен:

— Дэвид, мы встретимся снова. Я не смогу уже без тебя, без надежды на новую встречу. Когда ты сможешь, как только ты сможешь, я… что-нибудь придумаю. Я выберусь к тебе. Обещаю.

Дэвид смотрит ему прямо в глаза, долго и пристально. Дон, наверное, никогда прежде так подолгу не смотрел в эти глаза. И всё равно — хочется ещё дольше. Дэвид целует его жарко, но коротко.

— Я тоже без тебя вряд ли смогу, — признаётся он. — Какое-то время — конечно, но навсегда — нет. Слишком больно, — Познер вздыхает. — Ох, зря мы всё это затеяли.

— Я знаю, зря. Но теперь уже поздно о чём-то жалеть. Скажи мне, хотя бы примерно, когда?

Дэвид говорит.

***

Собираясь уже, Дэвид спрашивает:

— Ты звонил домой? Как они там?

Он двигается как-то немного сдержанно, и Дон краснеет до ушей, вспоминая его вчерашние слова.

— Я звонил, каждый день, — говорит Дон. — При тебе стеснялся. Лизз скучает по мне, Генри тоже… но меньше. Ему книги сейчас лучшие собеседники, — Дон закрывает глаза, ощущая прилив стыда. Дети скучают без него, а он тут…

— А… Ханна? — впервые спрашивает Познер.

— Мы… почти не общаемся с ней, — впервые сообщает ему Дон.

— Из-за меня?

— Вот честно, не знаю, Поз, — Скриппс разводит руками. — По времени, казалось бы, совпадает. Но мне кажется, что это гораздо раньше началось. Сейчас просто вырвалось на поверхность.

— Ты потому и начал… звонить?

— Да, поэтому.

— И если вы помиритесь снова…

— Я сомневаюсь, Поз. Мы уже пытались мириться. Всё было почти хорошо. А теперь опять… И, знаешь что… Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Господи, этот взгляд. Этот умный, серьёзный, полный понимания взгляд. И упрямо прикушенные губы — Дон прекрасно помнит, ещё со школы, что так Дэвид делает, чтобы не позволить губам дрожать. Если бы только можно было сейчас его не отпускать…

— Дэвид, я чувствую: после всего, что произошло — моя жизнь изменилась. Я сейчас точно могу сказать, что для меня нет в мире человека ближе тебя. Дороже тебя — разве только дети. И что бы Ханна ни предприняла — уже не изменит этого. Я люблю тебя, Дэвид. Гораздо сильнее, чем когда-то в юности. Я не знаю, как это произошло и что из этого получится. Знаю только, что очень сильно люблю.

Дон всё ещё сидит на постели, глядя на Дэвида снизу вверх. Тот, не отрывая взгляда, подходит и садится на пол у его ног. Берёт его руки в свои и целует — пальцы, кисти рук, запястья… Дон останавливает его, обхватывая ладонями его лицо. Дэвид часто моргает несколько раз и с немного сбитым дыханием произносит:

— И я люблю тебя, Дон. Очень сильно.

Ресницы его опускаются, он чуть хмурит брови и чуть плотнее сжимает губы, будто не позволяет себе сказать что-то ещё. Но Дон, кажется, понимает, о чём он не говорит.

— Я не знаю… Прости, но я правда не знаю, смогу ли признаться Ханне прямо сейчас. Это будет тяжёлый скандал, для детей в том числе, и я… просто ещё не готов.

Познер снова удерживает какие-то слова, не даёт им сорваться с губ, смотрит в сторону и вздыхает.

— Я скажу ей, позже, скажу обязательно, — обещает Дон.

— Не спеши, — мягко возражает Дэвид. — Давай сначала встретиться попробуем. Может быть, не выйдет ничего… так зачем детей травмировать.

Боже, Дэвид. Он это серьёзно говорит. Без сарказма и почти без горечи. Дон трёт лицо руками. Он не заслуживает такого сочувствия и понимания от человека, которому причиняет такую боль. Познер сжимает его колено и поднимается на ноги:

— Ну, мне пора.

Он одевается и кутается в шарф, подхватывает сумку. Дону надо идти сдавать ключ от своего номера, но сначала… Он обнимает Дэвида крепко, как только может, и осыпает поцелуями его лицо.

— Береги себя, Дэвид, пожалуйста, — шепчет он. Тот улыбается в ответ:

— Буду беречь. До свидания, Дон.

— До свидания.

***

Дональд с ужасом думает о возвращении домой. Корит себя за малодушие, но понимает, что сказал Дэвиду правду: он не сможет признаться Ханне сейчас. Даже осознав, насколько сильно он любит Дэвида. Он понимает, что возвращается к детям, а вовсе не к супруге. Лизз и Генри значат для него гораздо больше, чем беззаботная жизнь, но он не может не признать, что сейчас всё было бы намного проще и однозначнее… если бы их не было. Если бы не они, он бы просто домой уже не вернулся. Он бы не боялся скандала, не боялся развода. А теперь боится. Он не хочет, чтобы дети видели Ханну снова озлобленной на него. Чтобы они стали «канатом», который Ханна будет тащить на свою сторону. Он не хочет терять с ними связь. Он никогда не мог представить жизни без них… а теперь придётся. Потому что уловками и хитростями переманивать их в свой лагерь он просто не станет. Дети, живущие с матерью и не желающие общаться с изменившим ей отцом — печальный исход, но, пожалуй, не самый худший для детей. Может быть, со временем они переосмыслят ситуацию и согласятся выслушать его версию событий… только что он им скажет в своё оправдание? Что не мог поступить иначе? Что слишком сильно любил? Что не чувствовал дома поддержки и той любви, которую чувствовал с Познером? С точки зрения преданных, обманутых детей это вряд ли убедительные доводы. Но назад пути нет. Он уже предал их, в этот раз сознательно, и этого не изменить. Остаётся только увидеть, как долго совесть позволит ему их обманывать. Делать вид, что всё в порядке. Что они — его единственная семья… хотя уже сейчас совершенно понятно, что не менее важной семьёй для него становится Дэвид.

***

Дома всё практически так, как Дон и представлял. Дети очень радуются и на радостях признаются, что без него успели поссориться из-за игрушек, подаренных заглянувшим на минутку дядей Стюартом, но уже помирились. Ханна тоже, в общем-то, рада его возвращению и встречает довольно тепло, но на шею не бросается, к счастью. Это было бы уж очень неловко.

Он распаковывает вещи и, сославшись на усталость, уходит в спальню. Опускается на колени у изголовья кровати. За эти четыре дня и три ночи произошло слишком много… всего. Он никогда не считал себя абсолютно непогрешимым праведником, но теперь он уже совершенно точно — грешник. И согрешил он сознательно. И собирается грешить и впредь. И, как ни странно, он делает это потому, что считает это… не то чтобы правильным, нет. Просто это сейчас — максимально близкий к правильному путь, на который у него хватает сил. При этом правильным путём он больше не считает верность супруге. Ситуация изменилась настолько, что сейчас самым правильным было бы признаться во всём жене и детям, подать на развод и съехаться с Познером где-нибудь, где угодно. И удерживает его от этого только предполагаемая реакция Ханны.

В идеальном мире идеальная жена немного поплакала бы об ушедшей любви, но согласилась бы с тем, что мучиться в таких отношениях для них обоих не имеет смысла. Отпустила бы и благословила бы его на новую любовь, и он от всей души пожелал бы ей тоже стать счастливой — с кем-то или без кого-то. Однако Дональд понимает, что надеяться на такую реакцию опасно и глупо. Он очень уважает ум Ханны в том, что касается профессионализма, рационального подхода к делам… но эмпатией и склонностью к саморефлексии она никогда не отличалась. Он и так не ожидал бы сразу доброты и понимания в ответ на своё признание: каким бы человек святым и умным ни был, услышать такое — грустно и обидно. Но Ханна, он прекрасно знает, вообще не склонна смотреть на отношения со стороны, наблюдать за своими чувствами и искать их причины — мнимые и истинные. Она не станет разбираться, от чего именно ей так обидно — от того, что она любит Дона, или от того, что он ускользает из её рук. И тем более не станет разбираться, что чувствует Дон сейчас и почему. Она поймёт только то, что он бросает её, хотя должен был быть верным ей несмотря ни на что. Не говоря уже о том, что она явно принимает близко к сердцу мнение тех ветвей их многообразной церкви, которые всё ещё проклинают людей с «неправильной сексуальностью» и предписывают им «бороться с низменными страстями» и «не поддаваться дьяволу в себе».

Испытав на себе и страсть к Ханне, и страсть к Дэвиду, Дональд совершенно искренне не видит между ними особой разницы. Считать одну из них низменнее другой он никак бы не смог. Потому что он помнит, как ощущаются действительно низменные страсти: внезапный порыв причинить кому-то боль, сделать что-то назло, уничтожить что-то прекрасное в отместку кому-то… Он, конечно, переживает такие порывы, как всякий живой человек, и до сих пор с переменным успехом учится не поддаваться им, опираясь на свою веру. Так что он абсолютно убеждён, что страсть к любимому человеку, независимо от его пола, не имеет с этими порывами ничего общего.

Он всё же искренне кается в содеянном, хотя и знает, что будет продолжать обманывать Ханну ещё какое-то время. Он делает это не чтобы получить прощение, а чтобы напомнить себе самому, что то, что он делает — неправедно, и он должен будет перестать, как только сможет. Как только хватит сил.

Позже вечером, сидя рядом с Ханной перед телевизором, Дональд думает о том, что «созданы друг для друга» — такой же вредный конструкт, как «вечная любовь» или «нерушимая дружба»: он заставляет людей верить, что тот, кто стал тебе почему-то дорог, был создан сразу таким и притом специально для этого — для того, чтобы стать дорогим тебе. И что если в большинстве проявлений человек тебе близок — он обязательно будет так же близок и во всех остальных. Он обязан, ведь он же создан для тебя… А ты создан для него, и если ты вдруг в чём-то не такой, как ему нужно — то это в тебе что-то не так. Это всё довольно глупо звучит, когда осознаётся, но Дон понимает, что такая ерунда действительно долго управляла его жизнью и сбивала его с толку. Ведь никто из них таким, какими они встретились, не был создан. Они стали такими, живя каждый свою жизнь, не зная ничего о существовании другого до их встречи. И, продолжая жить, неминуемо становятся иными. Люди меняются, не могут не меняться, и это прекрасно, ведь отсутствие роста и движения всегда приравнивалось к смерти. Стоит только, наверное, обращать внимание на то, меняетесь ли вы в общую сторону или каждый в свою. Чтобы вот такие вот ситуации не обрушивались на голову неожиданно.

Он задумчиво поглядывает то на экран, то на Ханну, смеющуюся над действительно остроумными шутками телеведущего, и невольно начинает усмехаться сам. Чувство юмора у них, по крайней мере, до сих пор похоже. Впереди Новый год, а затем их ждут новые будни с их обычными заботами, и он наконец разрешает себе начать думать об этом и на время отложить и свою вину, и свою любовь как бы чуть в сторону.

***

В шеффилдском домике Познера тихо, темно и довольно холодно — он выставлял отопление на минимум на время отъезда. Оказывается, из-за последствий бури почти на двое суток пропадала электроэнергия, и в холодильнике попортились некоторые продукты, а лужа под ним промочила потёртый ламинат. Мисс Беннетт обиженно мяукает, хотя миски её не совсем пусты: она успела заскучать, а она не любит этого. В принципе, хорошо, что есть неотложные дела, думает Дэвид. Некогда беспокоиться о том, что Дон, приехав домой, передумает. Он уверен, что Дональд не стал бы обещать чего-то, что не собирается выполнять, это всё тревожность, которую надо просто перетерпеть — вот в этом заботы по дому и помогают. 

В новогоднюю ночь Дэвид сидит перед телевизором с большой чашкой грога в руках и с кошкой на коленях, но почти не смотрит на экран. Он думает о том, что произошло там, в Манчестере, и впервые лет, наверное, за двадцать загадывает — невыполнимое, безумное — желание: быть с Доном. Жить с ним, где-нибудь, где угодно, но вместе. Он посмеивается про себя над несвойственным ему порывом, но всё же на одну ночь позволяет себе помечтать о чём-то несбыточном. Он давно себе этого не позволял.

Даже в первый день после каникул Дэвид всё ещё под впечатлением от встречи. То и дело он ловит себя на том, что вспоминает лицо Дона, его голос, его руки, его дурачества… И, конечно же, он не один себя ловит на этом.

— Monsieur Pos-ner, vous… souriez?¹ — нараспев вопрошает Агнес, постаравшись придать своему голосу, да и лицу, выражение крайнего изумления. Дэвид усмехается в ответ:

— Oui, madame Pete, c'est pas faux.²

Она присаживается напротив.

— К добру это или к худу?

Дэвид укоризненно хмурится и поджимает губы:

— О, миссис Пит, вы должны бы уже знать меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы не ожидать от меня добра ни в коем случае.

Она смеётся, но расспросов не оставляет, к его сожалению.

— Ты ужасен, Дэвид. Признавайся, на каникулах что-то произошло?

— Да, Агнес, — вздыхает он, — да, но… это личное.

— Дэвид! Ты наконец влюбился?

Он молчит. Он не собирался ни с кем говорить об этом… Но она спросила — и почему-то теперь ему хочется рассказать. Только — стоит ли? Он вздыхает опять.

— Думаю, да, Агнес. Боюсь, что да.

— Что, безответно?

Она… беспокоится? Вряд ли… Наверное, это просто её любопытство. Снова выглядеть сохнущим по кому-то, как в средней, мать её, школе ему совершенно не хочется. Он признаётся:

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Так что же в этом плохого?

— Агнес…

— Ну Дэйв, расскажи! Я тебе всё рассказывала.

Вот это довод, конечно. Он невольно закатывает глаза.

— Конечно же, Несси, ведь твои секреты могли так серьёзно повлиять на твою карьеру, они же определяли всю твою жизнь!

Агнес молчит, поражённая его язвительной репликой. Он не хотел её обижать, он и сам, в общем-то, не был обижен… Что на него нашло?

— Извини, вспылил.

— Прости меня. Я… не подумала.

— С чего бы тебе думать об этом, — он пожимает плечом. — Да я, наверное, даже не потому не хочу рассказывать. Тебе я бы, может, и рассказал. Просто… сам ещё не могу решить, как к этому относиться.

— Всё очень сложно?

— О да. И становится всё сложнее.

Всё всегда становилось довольно сложно, когда дело касалось Дональда.

***

Они встречаются. Они всё-таки действительно встречаются. Дэвид пишет письмо, Дон ему перезванивает, они договариваются обо всём. Через несколько недель и всего на одну ночь, но это значит действительно много. Это значит, что они оба готовы стараться, чтобы увидеть друг друга. Чтобы не нарушать данные друг другу обещания. Это значит, к сожалению, и то, что Дон готов врать жене — делать то, за что он себя больше всего корил тогда, в первый раз. Он обещает себе, что это временно (себе, потому что Познер об этом не спрашивает), но очень сложно не забывать, что это неправильно — теперь, когда он начал сознательно делать это.

Он делится с Богом этим, не новым, конечно же, наблюдением: уступив соблазну нарушить какую-нибудь заповедь, тут же, просто мгновенно приходится начинать бороться с соблазном обесценить её. Представить её не такой уж важной, да и не так уж сильно нарушенной, чтобы обелить себя в своих же глазах. Он прекрасно понимает, что этого делать нельзя, и всё-таки это сложно. Чувства после этой мысленной исповеди им владеют смешанные. Он не рискует приписывать высшим сферам ни грустное понимание, ни тихое разочарование, охватывающие его.

Они договариваются о новой встрече. Потом ещё об одной. И ещё. Чаще всего Дону приходится придумывать эти командировки, но если на самом деле подворачивается подходящая — он этим пользуется, конечно. Иногда Познер пишет, что будет в Лондоне, и тогда Дон подстраивается к нему. Есть ли ещё причины для его визитов, кроме встреч с Доном, Дэвид, правда, не говорит. А Дональд не спрашивает.

Все эти ночи они практически не спят. И даже не потому, что всю ночь занимаются сексом (хотя занимаются много, куда больше, чем каждый считал нормой для себя). Они довольно много просто прикасаются друг к другу. Много говорят. Очень много смеются и предаются воспоминаниям. И постепенно, не сразу, робко начинают мечтать о том, каким могло бы быть их совместное будущее.

Тем временем Ханна, конечно же, обращает внимание на участившиеся командировки. Дональд пожимает плечами, бросает: «Новая политика руководства», — и почти не краснеет. Это ему до такой степени не нравится, что он долго матерится про себя и сам себе клянется в следующий раз признаться ей во всём. В следующий раз обязательно. Только ещё немного поживет в мире с радостными Лиззи и Генри. В мире, где они любят его и верят, что бесконечно любимы им. Бесконечно любимы они на самом деле, но смогут ли они продолжать верить в это, увидев, как он собирает чемоданы? Всё может быть, но надеяться слишком не стоит. Не надеяться на лучшее — это же техника Познера, Дон подтрунивал над ней в своё время. Но теперь, оказавшись в настолько тяжёлой ситуации, Скриппс вынужден признать, что только этот подход и может спасти его от потери рассудка.

Если Ханна и верит ему насчет политики руководства, это не мешает ей начать пытаться привлечь его внимание романтическими жестами. Он немного удивлён: почему бы вдруг, ведь раньше всё было ровно наоборот — он пытался настроить её на романтику, а она вздыхала, ворчала или фыркала в ответ. Неужели старая басня про неудачное сватовство сбывается, в который уже раз, только теперь в его жизни, и Ханна теперь заинтересована в нём, как раз когда он потерял всякую надежду, да и интерес. Неужели она почувствовала, что привычный, приевшийся муж начал ускользать куда-то, повернулся в сторону от неё и готовится сделать в ту сторону шаг? Она будто бы беспокоится, не понимая почему, но уверена, что знает, как всё исправить.

О, как Дон был бы рад, если бы она не переставала быть такой ласковой хотя бы после истории с телефоном. Он был бы счастлив каждой улыбке, каждому прикосновению, каждой заботливо принесённой чашке чая. Теперь же он принимает это с неловкостью и лёгкой досадой: Ханна, милая, где же ты раньше была… Он бы расцеловал её в ответ на предложение заняться книгой — а теперь едва удержался от того, чтобы пожать плечами: он давно занимается ей, задерживаясь на работе. Ему и жалко её, но пытаться ответить хотя бы вымученной нежностью он уже просто не хочет. Сдержанно благодарит, но ответных жестов не делает.

К сожалению, Ханна понимает всё это совершенно не так, как он имеет в виду. Ей, похоже, начинает казаться, что она недостаточно старается. Что романтики надо наддать побольше. Дон не может совсем отказать ей, когда она ластится так откровенно — он не решается. Возвращается знакомый, привычный секс, но теперь он кажется чем-то чуждым, почти неправильным. Вся эта история, набирая обороты, катится к катастрофе.

***

Во время свиданий Дон с упоением учится странным и прекрасным вещам, которые можно проделывать с Познером в постели. Некоторые из них, он припоминает, описывал иногда Стю, и он впервые жалеет, что невнимательно слушал не кого-нибудь, а Дейкина.

Он словно знакомится с Познером заново: раньше он знал лишь его ум, его душу, его характер… теперь он познаёт его тело. Конечно, он видел его обрезанный пенис не раз за время учёбы (они все друг у друга всё видели, хоть и не спешили распространяться об этом), но до встречи в Манчестере никогда не разглядывал его полностью голым — и никогда не видел возбуждённым. Он не знал заранее, как подействует на него этот вид, и немного боялся тогда обидеть Дэвида не слишком подходящей реакцией… и боялся напрасно. Стройное тело Дэвида с изящными руками и ступнями, его гладкий, чуть подрагивающий от возбуждения член — вместе с алыми губами и неприкрытым вожделением во взгляде — действуют мощно и однозначно: срывают крышу к чёртовой матери. Он изучает это тело на ощупь, изучает его запах, его вкус. И когда пытается соединить эти новые знания с теми, что долгие годы хранились в памяти — и всё ещё актуальны — в мозгу происходит короткое замыкание, и он с минуту, наверное, смеётся, не в силах объяснить, почему. Отсмеявшись, правда, пытается: ему самому интересно, получится ли.

— Подумать только, я столько всего о тебе знал… Сколько сахара ты кладёшь в чай и в кофе, сколько песен Грейси Филдс ты до сих пор помнишь наизусть, как ты посапываешь и бормочешь во сне, как начинаешь морщиться, если кто-то неправильно произносит слова… Но я никогда не догадывался, как ты можешь скулить и стонать, если тебя прижать к постели и ласкать только кончиком языка — только головку твоего члена. Я знал, что ты боишься щекотки, но не думал, что можешь кончить от одних только поцелуев в самые чувствительные для щекотки места… Я знаю теперь вкус твоей спермы, знаю как ощущается твой рот на моём члене… И всё-таки это ты. Тот же самый ты, с кем мы катались на велосипедах и разучивали музыкальные номера… Понимаешь теперь, от чего меня перемкнуло?

Познер слушает, лёжа на спине, запрокинув голову, подставляется прикосновениям, иллюстрирующим речь Скриппса, улыбается и посмеивается тоже. Поворачивается на бок с печальной полуулыбкой:

— Не хочу сбивать настроение, но порой мне кажется, что это всё же не я. Не тот я, которым я был. Которого ты знал.

— Если так, я хочу узнать тебя снова — того, кто ты сейчас. Но пока я лишь вижу, что ты повзрослел. Многое повидал, это чувствуется, конечно. Но старину Поза я по-прежнему узнаю. Я ведь тоже вряд ли очень уж изменился.

— Ты изменился, но не стал другим…

— Это из какого стихотворения?

— Понятия не имею, но если такого стихотворения нет — это непростительное упущение. Я вот не знал — вернемся к теме разговора — что твой голос может возбуждать меня не меньше, чем твоё тело. Когда ты рассказывал про свои новые открытия, я чуть не кончил. Даже без всякой щекотки. И чёрт тебя дернул свернуть обратно на велики…

— Да, это непростительно. Исправлюсь, — многообещающе приподнимает брови Дон и шепчет: — Закрой глаза.

Дэвид действительно может кончить, просто слушая голос Дона, почти без прикосновений, а Дон, оказывается, может достаточно долго, не умолкая, говорить о сексе — о сексе с Дэвидом, очень подробно и чувственно, кто бы мог подумать. «Плюсы жизни с писателем», — смеётся Познер и спасает Дона от перевозбуждения одним точным движением губ и касанием ладони. «Нет, мы хуже тинейджеров, — поражённо качает головой Дональд, придя в себя. — У тинейджеров на такое фантазии не хватит».

***

Должно быть, начитавшись советов в журналах или наслушавшись подруг, Ханна пускает в ход «тяжёлую артиллерию» и начинает создавать романтическую обстановку по всем правилам. Зажигает ароматические свечи, покупает массажное масло и Красивое Бельё. Скрепя сердце, Дональд отвечает на её ласки: расстаться с детьми он всё-таки пока ещё не готов. Он, в общем-то, ничего не имеет против того, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие, ему не хочется обижать её и смеяться над её порывами, но она смотрит на него таким заискивающим взглядом — а его настроение в её присутствии так далеко от романтического сейчас — что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатывать глаза, не вздыхать, не кривить губы. А когда он понимает, что во время очередного свидания Дэвид улавливает на его коже остатки аромата этого дурацкого масла, жизнь с Ханной окончательно начинает восприниматься как измена Познеру.

Вообще говоря, особой романтики во всех этих пахучих субстанциях и сложных конструкциях из кружев Дон сейчас почему-то не видит. Если бы ему нужно было вспомнить самое романтическое переживание последних недель, он скорее вспомнил бы, как они с Познером в его день рождения попали под проливной дождь. Кое-как добравшись до гостиницы, они вместе приняли горячий душ, а потом натянули свежие трусы и майки — и решили никуда больше не выходить. Заказали в номер какую-то пиццу, да так весь вечер и валялись поперёк кровати… и читали друг другу стихи. Особо даже не выбирая, все подряд, что приходили в голову. Не все стихотворения оба они помнили от начала до конца, но тем радостнее было подхватывать друг за другом всплывающие в памяти строчки, а самые любимые декламировать хором, нараспев, размахивая руками. 

Воспоминания о таких вот счастливых минутах теперь накатывают на Дональда в самые неподходящие моменты, так что приходится отворачиваться, прятать лицо, чтобы невзначай не показать неуместную улыбку Ханне, не выдать себя.

— Не смущайся так, — говорит она. — Это всё действительно для тебя, мне вдруг так захотелось сделать тебе что-то приятное! Ну что же ты стеснительный такой, ведь я — твоя жена уже десять лет. Впрочем, это даже довольно мило… Не думала, что смогу смутить тебя даже сейчас.

Она снова всё не так поняла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Monsieur Pos-ner, vous… souriez? (фр.) — Мистер Поз-нер, вы что... улыбаетесь?
> 
> ²Oui, madame Pete, c'est pas faux (фр.) — Да, миссис Пит, похоже на то.


	8. Chapter 8

— Я так рада, что тебе понравился ужин, — умиротворенно вздыхает Ханна по пути в спальню, но по интонации Дон понимает, что она к чему-то клонит, что это не просто так. И в самом деле, она продолжает: — Я давно хотела тебя спросить: как ты относишься к тому, чтобы перестать предохраняться на какое-то время?

Дон глядит на неё с тревогой, но она не замечает этого, щебечет, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Без презервативов ведь действительно все ощущения ярче, ты не станешь отрицать это, да? И, видишь ли, дети подросли, и я подумала… сейчас как раз удобный случай, чтобы завести ещё одного малыша. Старшие вместе будут помогать ухаживать за ним, да и нашим отношениям это пойдёт на пользу, я уверена! Нам очень нужно сплотиться, снова стать ближе, как прежде, ты сам говорил… А много детей — это весёлый и шумный дом, больше детей — всегда лучше! Правда, Дон?..

Вот что она задумала. Господи, ну откуда у неё эти идеи. Дон не проявляет инициативу в интимной жизни, отмалчивается, избегает общения, тянет время, всё ещё надеясь придумать, как бы потактичнее сказать ей, что ничего этого он от неё уже не хочет… А она, получается, всерьёз убеждена, что он смущён её внезапно пробудившейся сексуальностью, хотя раньше инициатива всегда исходила от него? Иначе она бы, наверное, всё же поняла, что в такой ситуации, в какой живут они, больше детей никак ничему не помогут. Не говоря о том, что «ребёнок, призванный спасти брак» — непосильная ответственность для малыша, и несправедливо взваливать такую ношу на его плечи им, взрослым людям. Которые вообще-то должны сами отвечать за себя и защищать его, решать его проблемы, а не ждать, что он решит проблемы за них. Даже если бы Дональд ещё не любил кого-то другого, он был бы против. Но сейчас… Он закрывает за собой дверь спальни, делает глубокий вдох. Дальше тянуть нельзя.

— Прости, Ханна, я не могу.

— Чепуха, у нас достаточно сбережений, ты же знаешь.

— Не в этом дело. Я… Я не люблю тебя сейчас так, как прежде. Я… полюбил другого человека. Очень сильно. Я всё хотел признаться, но не мог.

Ханна отступает на пару шагов и смотрит во все глаза:

— Это что… Что это ты говоришь?..

Он молчит, виновато пожимает плечами.

— Подожди… Значит, всё-таки не спроста были эти частые командировки, да? Ты всё-таки встречался с кем-то! Я как знала, я чувствовала! Кто она? Та галеристка? А как ты злился, как ты клялся, бессовестный…

— Нет, Ханна, это не она. Это… не женщина.

Она, будто невольно, отступает ещё дальше, пока не упирается в край кровати. Растерянно садится и переспрашивает:

— А кто… кто же это тогда?

Произнести имя Дэвида почему-то невероятно трудно. Дон через силу выдавливает:

— Это… один мужчина.

Она хмурит брови, с минуту молчит, но потом выпрямляется и переспрашивает, повысив голос:

— Дональд Аллан Скриппс, ты говоришь сейчас, что ты… _встречаешься с мужчиной_?! Ты _изменяешь_ мне… с каким-то мужиком?!

Дональд не готов к скандалу, ещё нет, но можно ли быть готовым к такому? Он отвечает.

— Да.

— Ты… врёшь. Ты издеваешься! Зачем ты так смеёшься надо мной?!

— Нет, это правда. Прости, но это правда. Уже почти полгода.

Она взрывается:

— Простить тебе — такое? Ты… Ты трахался с каким-то… _гомосеком_! И после шёл сюда, в наш дом, к нашим детям, ложился со мной в постель, как ни в чём не бывало, и теперь говоришь «прости»?.. — она обхватывает голову руками и, отвернувшись от него, почти что шепчет: — О Господи… Да что ж ты за урод такой…

— Совсем не «как ни в чём не бывало», поверь. Я ненавидел врать тебе, я собирался рассказать всю правду, но не мог… Не мог себя заставить.

Она в отчаяньи всплёскивает руками:

— Да при чём тут «рассказать»? Не надо ничего мне говорить! Не совершай грехов, не надо будет каяться, ну неужели это так сложно?! Я _верила_ тебе, считала тебя честным человеком, _честным христианином_, а ты… Да как ты в церковь смеешь заходить после такого, ты совсем бесстыжим стал? Ведь Бог всё видит, ты же знаешь, ты же не отмоешься теперь… — она больше не кричит, последние слова она произносит тихо и жалобно и выглядит при этом откровенно испуганной. Когда реальность ситуации окончательно доходит до сознания Ханны, её совсем покидают силы. Она тихо сползает на пол и говорит глухо, не глядя на него: — Убирайся. Вон из этого дома, ты не муж мне больше, ты… ты просто мерзость.

Дональд плотно сжимает губы. Таких слов от неё он не ожидал… хотя, наверное, следовало. Спорить с ней о «мерзости» сейчас совершенно бессмысленно, это понятно. Да, в общем-то, и нет на это сил. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы рук и старается просто дышать. Он не хочет сейчас расклеиваться, это кажется равносильным потере достоинства. Ханна рыдает, не в силах остановиться, и это он причинил ей сейчас эту боль… но когда его, покидающим дом, увидят дети — ему понадобятся ещё силы, чтобы насколько возможно утешить их, может быть объяснить, что весь мир не рушится с этим событием, хотя выглядит всё, будто это так. Он подумывает о том, чтобы попросить Ханну помочь успокоить детей, но решает даже не пытаться. Она слишком перепугана сама. Он постарается справиться. Он должен.

— Пап, что случилось? Мы услышали, мама плачет… Вы что, опять?.. — робко спрашивает Лизз, выглядывая в коридор, где Дональд складывает из гардеробной в чемодан свою одежду. _Всю_ свою одежду. Лиззи смотрит непонимающе.

— Пап, ты чего… Ты куда?..

Дональд думал о том, как отвечать на этот вопрос, думал всё это время.

— Лизз, я провинился перед нашей мамой… перед всеми вами. Действительно очень сильно, — как можно спокойнее и чётче старается произнести он. Голос всё-таки предательски срывается. — Теперь я не могу оставаться здесь. Я должен уйти.

— Провинился?

— Да, я… очень сильно обидел ее. И долгое время обманывал.

— Нет, папа! Ты?.. Ты не мог…

— Лиззи, я… мне очень жаль, что вот так всё получилось. Но сделанного не исправить. Я сказал маме правду, скажу и тебе: я всё-таки не сдержал своего обещания. Помнишь, мы говорили… про измену?

— Но ты говорил, что не станешь! Что ты никогда!..

— Что случилось тут, папа? — восклицает подбежавший Генри. — Почему Лиззи плачет? Пап, я боюсь.

— Генри! Папа — плохой! Стал плохим. Он обидел маму! — Лиззи всхлипывает.

Дон закрывает лицо руками, кусая губы до крови. Но рассиживаться не время. Вещи почти все сложены, осталось место для нескольких книг… Генри непонимающе моргает:

— Как это, папа плохой? Как же так?

— Он, он уходит от нас!

— Это правда? Зачем ты уходишь? Куда? Нет, нельзя тебе уходить! Может быть, ты попросишь прощения? Может, мама тебя простит?..

Дональд присаживается на корточки, чтобы не говорить с ними свысока.

— Мне нужно уйти всё равно, ребята. Я больше не должен жить здесь. И я… не могу просить прощения, не только у мамы, но и у вас. Я так виноват, что на прощение надеяться не смею. Просто поверьте, что мне очень жаль, что всё вышло вот так.

Он поднимается на ноги, чтобы идти, но Генри, отчаянно всхлипывая, обхватывает его поперёк туловища, пытаясь удержать, Лизз подбегает с другой стороны, причитая «Нельзя же так, папа, ну постарайся остаться, ну ты же обещал…» Дон почему-то не плачет, слёз нет. В груди будто лежит тяжелый камень, мешает дышать, давит на сердце. Он вздыхает и крепко прижимает к себе обоих детей — перед тем как отпустить. Если не навсегда, то, возможно, надолго. «Я люблю вас, дорогие мои, очень сильно люблю. Только жить здесь с вами я действительно уже не могу». В этот момент Ханна распахивает дверь и всплескивает руками — в гневе, почти что в ужасе.

— А ну убери руки от детей и замолчи сейчас же. Не смей им зубы заговаривать и трогать их не смей, извращенец проклятый. С вещами на выход, живо.

— Извращенец? Что это значит? — не понимает Элизабет. Она, конечно, слышала это слово, но применить его к отцу никак не может.

— Ах, этого он вам не сказал? Неужто стыд проснулся?

— Ты перегибаешь палку, Ханна, и пугаешь детей. Я не опасен для них, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

— Ты — грех и мерзость, Дональд, ты для всех нас опасен! Уходи немедленно. Я жду.

— Я ухожу.

***

Дон едва не уходит пешком, оставив обе машины. Но практичность берет верх. С машиной будет удобнее, и две сразу Ханне вряд ли нужны. Он берёт себе маленькую. Перекладывает вещи жены в другую. Не может вспомнить, есть ли в той машине его вещи. Да и Бог с ними. Пора убираться отсюда.

Однако он быстро понимает, что внимательно следить за дорогой пока не в состоянии. Отъехав подальше, он паркуется на обочине и опускает голову на сложенные на руле руки. Закрывает глаза. Старается дышать равномерно и делать долгие выдохи — где-то он читал, что так нужно, не помнит где. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, Дона бросает в жар. Он не знает, как ещё успокоиться, и почти на автомате начинает повторять «Отче наш», даже не вдумываясь в слова, просто чтобы заглушить шум противоречивых мыслей в голове. В памяти всплывает утешение-наставление от Иоанна: _«Если мы говорим, что безгрешны, то обманываем себя, и нет в нас истины. Если мы исповедуемся в грехах наших, то Бог, неизменно и со справедливостью, прощает нам грехи и очищает нас от всей неправедности»._¹ Дональд верит — всегда верил — что это так, но сейчас его куда сильнее гложет мысль о том, простят ли ему когда-нибудь этот грех его родные.

Он вздыхает и вдруг понимает, что толком не знает, куда ему ехать теперь. Первая мысль, конечно же, о Дейкине, но… пятница, вечер — застать его дома совсем мало шансов. Теоретически можно было бы рвануть сразу к Познеру. Но в Шеффилд сейчас он, честно говоря, просто не доедет. Всё-таки стоит попробовать сунуться к Стю, а не в гостиницу: очень уж не хватает дружеского лица рядом. Да и потом, Дейкин вряд ли простит, что в такой ситуации Дон не позвонил ему первым делом. То есть простит, конечно, но дуться будет. Дон звонит ему на сотовый.

— Стю, привет, можешь говорить?

— Не то чтобы не могу, а что случилось?

— Мне тут… негде переночевать. Но если ты занят, я лучше в гостиницу…

— Стой, погоди, никаких гостиниц. Сейчас я выйду, а то шумно… Что у тебя стряслось?

— Я… поссорился с Ханной. Она меня выставила.

— Она что, вообще уже?

— Нет, это… Она права. Я признался ей кое в чём. В измене.

— Дон, ну ты и дурак, наверняка же случайно накосячил, зачем сразу признаваться-то?

— Нет, не случайно, Стю. Так я… могу подъехать?

— Подъезжай конечно, о чём речь. Я не дома правда, сейчас такси возьму.

— Стю, я могу…

— Не выдумывай, после того как ты со мной носился, я тебя в такой ситуации не брошу. Жди у подъезда, если что.

Дон не считает, что он со Стю как-то особенно носился тогда, когда они вместе снимали квартиру. Хотя, конечно, случалось ему помочь — причём поначалу даже против воли Дейкина. Особенно показательным был случай, когда тот чуть было не вляпался в серьёзные проблемы с законом, обрадовавшись своему первому Очень Выгодному Контракту — с крупной строительной корпорацией. Кое-как Дону удалось убедить его, что новичкам только-что-из-универа (да, из Оксфорда тоже!) такие предложения никто не делает _просто так_. Стю-то готов был поверить, что так впечатлил их на собеседовании, но Скриппс всё же уговорил его не подписывать документы сразу. А потом Дону пришлось попотеть, чтобы раскопать убедительные факты об их махинациях, ведь связей у него пока что не было. Но он их всё-таки раскопал. Чутьё его не подводило уже тогда: Стю пришлось бы выгораживать их противозаконные делишки — или доложить на них и столкнуться с преследованиями корпоративной мафии, а на заре карьеры ни то, ни другое не было бы кстати. Дейкин тогда так ужаснулся, что благодарен до сих пор. А Дон считает, что это и самому ему пошло на пользу: хоть ему и не дали опубликовать тот материал полностью и под своим именем, но скандал всё равно вышел громкий и прибавил ему известности в узких кругах. Да и опыт он приобрёл.

Выбравшись из такси, Дейкин оглядывает нервного встрёпанного Дона и авторитетно заявляет:

— Так, тебе надо напиться.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь… — криво усмехается тот. Стюарт открывает дверь подъезда, подхватывает одну из огромных сумок и на ходу поясняет свою мысль:

— Во-первых, я уже пьяный, а нам надо быть на одной волне. А во-вторых… ну, вообще.

— Да уж, вообще — это да… Только я не хочу куда-то идти и толкаться среди людей, если честно. У тебя же дома что-нибудь есть?

— Есть, конечно, сейчас накапаем…

«Чего-нибудь» у Стюарта дома всегда был большой выбор. Дон падает на новый кожаный диван и принимает из рук Дейкина стакан со льдом и виски. Стю занимается порцией для себя.

— Ну, выкладывай. С кем это ты умудрился? У вас на работе вроде бы дамы умные, им нафиг не надо романы с женатым крутить, да ещё с детьми. Случайная знакомая какая-то? Это на тебя не похоже…

— А с неслучайными, значит, похоже? — Дон качает головой, делает большой глоток, морщится и отпивает ещё. — Скажу я, скажу, ты только сядь. Всё равно не угадаешь.

Стю садится в кресло напротив.

— Ну, говори.

— Это Познер.

— Че-го?

— Того. Как видишь, ум иногда не спасает.

— Да-а… Ну ты даёшь, Скриппс. С чего это вдруг?

— Да не вдруг…

— Нет, погоди. Ты. Переспал. С Познером. Вот сейчас?..

— Я не просто переспал, Стю. Мы встречаемся. Примерно с Рождества.

— Ну ни хера себе. И я не знал! А почему «не вдруг»?

— Да я… ну, просто не думал, что я ему нравлюсь, раньше. А он, разумеется, думал, что я натурал.

Стюарт аж морщится.

— Скриппс, да ё же моё, ну до того типично…

— Да знаю я!

— И вы что, после встречи той?..

— Не то чтобы… но в общем — да. Тебе все подробности?

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь!

***

Пересказывая историю Стюарту, Дон старается быть беспристрастным, он вроде бы это умеет. Старается не обвинять ни в чём жену, да и себя не выгораживать. Если подумать, с самого начала он только и делал, что поддавался своим слабостям: пошёл в гости к Позу, хотя должен был идти к родителям; писал ему и звонил, хотя должен был удержаться от этого; сам назначил встречу, хотя… понятно, что. И ему начинает казаться, что если бы… если бы только он вёл себя по-другому, если был бы сильнее, если бы не поддавался — то сейчас ничего настолько страшного в жизни его детей не происходило бы. Ведь он же знал, насколько сильно любил Дэвида когда-то. Он должен был понимать, что нельзя ему так рисковать. Должен был предвидеть, что этим всё может кончиться, должен был думать о детях…

— Ни хрена ты не мог предвидеть, не выдумывай, — перебивает его Стю. — Ну как ты мог угадать, что у вас опять «заискрит»? Тем более, ты не знал, что он по тебе тоже сох. Ты не видел его почти десять лет! Он мог поглупеть, растолстеть, завести роман, да и ты мог ему разонравиться, в конце концов. Лично я с бывшими пассиями пересекался неоднократно, и поверь уж моему опыту: то, что когда-то тебя к нему тянуло, само по себе — не гарантия того, что, оставшись наедине, вы потрахаетесь.

Дейкин не любит вспоминать о своей встрече с Ирвином, случившейся через несколько лет после выпуска, но, судя по тому, как он чуть заметно морщится при этих словах, именно о ней он сейчас и вспоминает.

— Вот за что тебя люблю, так это за прямоту, — усмехается Дон.

— Естественно, это же лучшее моё качество. Короче, перестань себя грызть. Ничего ты предотвратить не мог. Вообще говоря, не забывай, что ты не единственный участник событий. Держу пари, Поз так же о каждом своём шаге думает, что, мол, не надо было делать то и это. Только что уж теперь… Что случилось, то случилось, хотя, конечно, в дерьме ты по уши. Она при детях хоть не орала?

Дональд вспоминает испуг в глазах детей, залпом допивает виски и угрюмо молчит. Дейкин всё понимает без слов.

— Блин. Жалко твоих Скриппсят, они прикольные. Эй, ты чего, ревёшь?.. — Дейкин перебирается из кресла на диван и бережно обхватывает друга за плечи. Дональд цепляется за него, утыкаясь в пропахшую сигаретами и одеколоном рубашку, и уже не может сдержать рыдания. Дейкин вздыхает и похлопывает его по плечу: — Ну, в общем… пореви, чего там. Пореви. Как ни крути, ситуёвина аховая.

***

Виски уже плещется на дне бутылки, и Дейкин, развалившись на своём краю дивана, смотрит на Дона с прищуром и с той характерной усмешкой, которая всегда предвещает переход к непристойным темам.

— Ну и как тебе гейский секс?

Ну нельзя же быть таким предсказуемым. Скриппс закатывает глаза:

— Стю…

— А что? Ты ж попробовал. Можешь и рассказать.

— Будто ты сам не знаешь!

— Знаю, конечно. Но ты-то не знал. Как вообще… впечатления?

Глупейший вопрос из когда-либо заданных Стюартом Дейкиным.

— Бога ради, Стю, о каких впечатлениях ты говоришь? С моим опытом разве могу я судить о «сексе вообще»? Я из женщин-то знал только Ханну. Ну вот теперь ещё знаю Познера. Это… не то же самое, что «гейский секс». Если я понятно выражаюсь.

— Не, ни хрена ты не понятно выражаешься, но это хорошо: это значит, что ты качественно напился. Ты хочешь сказать, что если ты только с Позом, то ты не гей? Это херня, если хочешь знать моё мнение.

— Нет, я не это… не в этом смысле. Ну просто… каждый человек же по-своему это делает. И я не знаю, что общее для всех геев, а что — исключительно Поз…

— Ладно, хорош философию разводить. Тебе нравится с ним?

— Я люблю его, Стю. Мне с ним всё нравится.

— Отлично, за это и выпьем.

***

Утром после попойки, конечно, трещит голова, но у Стюарта, разумеется, есть хорошие средства от этого. И они, слава Богу, уже начинают действовать, когда в доме Стю раздаётся телефонный звонок.

— М-м, да, привет, _Ханна_, — говорит Дейкин, почёсывая щетину на подбородке и оглядываясь на Дона с вопросом в глазах. Скриппс расшифровывает вопрос как «сказать ли ей, что ты здесь?» и кивает. Он не видит смысла прятаться, и потом — кто знает, вдруг что-то серьёзное случилось.

— Да, он здесь. Не знаю, может и отключил, — отвечает тем временем Стю. — Сейчас позову.

Он передаёт трубку Дональду, строго грозя ему пальцем и шепча: «Не возвращайся!» Дональд кивает. Он и не собирается.

— Здравствуй, — тихо говорит он, и голос звучит немного хрипло — то ли с похмелья, то ли после вчерашних слёз. — Сотовый разрядился, наверное.

— Здравствуй, Дон… — говорит она. — Я вчера… наговорила всякого, — она умолкает, будто бы ищет слова. — Но я просто… в шоке была. Я ведь не ожидала… такого.

Дон кивает, потом вспоминает, что его не видно, и говорит:

— Понимаю, — он её может понять. Не до конца понять, конечно же, и не согласиться с ней, но отчасти понять может. Почему нет.

— Дональд, я… я не знаю, что теперь и думать о тебе. Но… ради детей, понимаешь, ради них я готова хотя бы попытаться тебя простить.

Дон молчит.

— Если ты… обещаешь, что _такого_ не повторится больше никогда — я попробую жить с тобой дальше. Ради наших с тобой детей. Я не верю, что этот порок для тебя важнее, чем их счастье. Ты же любишь их, Дон! Ты же сам говоришь, что любишь.

Он не сердится, нет. Ему просто от этого очень грустно.

— Я люблю их, конечно. Но знаешь, Ханна, мне кажется ты меня вчера не так поняла, — спокойно, даже немного холодно отвечает он.

— Не так поняла?

— Ты, похоже, думаешь, что я _хочу_ вернуться к тебе? Думаешь, я собираюсь раскаяться во всех своих решениях и жить с тобой долго и счастливо, терпя твои упрёки до конца своих дней? Ведь ты не удержишься от упрёков, мы оба это понимаем.

Теперь её очередь молчать. Дон вздыхает.

— Я раскаиваюсь только в том, что лгал тебе с тех самых пор, как это всё началось. И только за это вчера я просил у тебя прощения. Теперь я больше не лгу, и каяться мне больше не в чем. Я не люблю тебя больше, но это я бы стерпел, если бы в мою жизнь не пришла другая любовь — большая, взаимная. Я не пороку там с кем-нибудь предаюсь. Я люблю его, Ханна. Я хочу теперь быть с ним. Если ты разрешишь мне общаться с детьми — я буду просто счастлив. Но даже если нет…

— Любовь? Ты не путаешь ли, муженёк? Опомнись! Какая может быть любовь у двух мужиков, которые, прости Господи, в жопу трахаются? Полгода, ты говорил? Хорошенький срок! Зачеркнуть десять лет…

— Я не полгода его знаю. Знаю очень давно. Я уже любил его когда-то, до того, как встретил и полюбил тебя…

— Погоди… Это что же, Дейкин? Ты поэтому сразу к нему… Клянусь Богом, Дональд, если это Дейкин… Он мне в глаза смотрел…

— Нет, нет, это не он. Он не знал. Ничего он не знал, я ему тоже врал, я всем врал, не только тебе. Я клянусь. Никто об этом не знал. И это не Дейкин, это другой одноклассник. Познер.

— О Господи. Этот.

— Знаешь, давай окончим этот разговор.

— Нет, я тебе десяток лет была женой. Я двух детей тебе родила, а ты предпочел мне этого… педика. Забудь, что я предлагала. Тебе не место в этом доме. Да как у вас у обоих совести хватило… Будьте вы прокляты…

Ханна шепчет последние слова уже сквозь слёзы и бросает трубку. Только Дону, хотя и жаль её, но ни более стыдно, ни даже более неуютно не становится.

Стюарт подходит, хлопает его по плечу, приобнимает сочувственно.

— Держись, Дон. Она, кстати, не может тебе запретить. Ну, с детьми общаться. Только через суд.

— А в суде, как ты думаешь, кто поддержит изменника-извращенца вроде меня? — горько усмехается Дональд.

— Ну вообще-то могут и поддержать, зря ты так. Хотя, конечно, тут как повезёт… Всё равно, молодец, что стоишь на своём. И спасибо, что прикрываешь мою задницу. Тем более, что я правда не знал.

— Она может и не поверить, — философски замечает Дон.

— Всё равно, дружище. Ты попытался. Пошли завтракать, надо подкрепиться. Потом уже можно и Поза… обрадовать.

— Мда. Радость та ещё, но… я ему давно обещал. Всё решиться не мог. Так неловко перед ним было.

— Ну, ты никогда особой решительностью не отличался. Потому я так и удивился, что ты с ним… шучу. До конца понять, каково тебе сейчас, я, конечно, не могу. Но догадываюсь, что тяжело. Теперь ты главное на её уговоры не ведись и Познера не бросай. А то он, чего доброго, как Офелия та, «ку-ку»… и с моста упадёт.

— Не станет он «ку-ку», хотя бы из упрямства.

— Хорошо если так.

— Хотя, знаешь… Офелия из него тогда и впрямь вышла знатная.

Два приятеля не выдерживают и все-таки усмехаются, вспомнив каждый в меру своего воображения давнюю постановку университетского театра — и Дэвида Познера в скромном веночке, с охапкой диких цветов.

***

Стю отправляется по своим делам, оставив Дону свои запасные ключи и включённый компьютер, на случай если тот захочет посмотреть уже объявления о сдаче жилья. «Так-то живи сколько влезет, — пожал он плечами, — но вряд ли Поз захочет с тобой встречаться у меня. Это было бы уж как-то слишком». Дон, пожалуй, согласен с ним. Он оставляет Познеру сообщение на домашнем автоответчике с просьбой перезвонить. «Новости есть», — говорит он, надеясь, что Дэвид не перенервничает от такой формулировки. И принимается просматривать объявления в интернете, а заодно и в газете, найденной на кухне у Дейкина.

Вскоре после обеда Познер перезванивает.

— Алло, — говорит Дон.

— О Господи, Дон? Привет, — удивляется Дэвид.

— Да. Привет, — Дон, не в силах сдержать улыбку, присаживается на ручку кресла у телефона.

— Почему ты у Дейкина?

— Потому что… новости в следующем, Поз: я признался Ханне наконец-то. Дотянул до того, что дальше уже было некуда… Спасибо тебе, что ждал. И прости, что так долго. Это было бессмысленно. Столько тянул, но из-за этого всё стало только хуже, — улыбка Дона тает от горьких воспоминаний, к тому же он немного нервничает, осознавая, сколько тянул. Сколько Дэвиду пришлось ждать этого дня.

Познер охает и тихо отвечает:

— Спасибо, Дон. Я… поверь мне, это не так долго. Люди годами, бывает, ждут. Но я знал. Я знал, что ты так не сделаешь. Ты не смог бы врать им годами. Я верил в тебя, — он молчит пару секунд. — Плохо было?

Дональд сглатывает комок:

— Да, плоховато. Ладно бы Ханна, но дети… — он, зажмурившись, выдыхает: — Лизз сказала, «папа плохой». Я ведь ей обещал…

Познер молчит. Дональд тут же спохватывается:

— Дэвид, я не жалею. Не вздумай себя виноватым там чувствовать.

— Не вздумаю, Дон, — соглашается тот. — Я знаю, ты любишь правду.

— Люблю. Мне действительно легче стало. А дети… Время покажет, что они вынесут из всего этого. Пока что я съехал к Дейкину, видишь.

— Понятно… Это что, значит Дейкин знает? — слегка озабоченно переспрашивает Дэвид.

— Дейкин знает, о да. Я события пересказал, а иначе он не слез бы с меня, ты же понимаешь. Слава Богу, интимные подробности не разболтал — как удержался только, не знаю! Мы напились вчера так, что башка трещала с утра.

— Ладно, ты меня успокоил, — усмехается Поз. — То, что он просто факты знает, я переживу, — он ещё чуть-чуть помолчал. — Ну и что это всё теперь значит… для нас?

Дон задумывается.

— Я планирую снять квартиру себе, не у Дейкина же приживаться, — усмехается он. Познер хихикает. — И ты сможешь теперь приезжать ко мне. Ночевать у меня. Никаких гостиниц.

— Это… очень здорово, Дон. Потому что, знаешь… Я тоже ищу жильё в Лондоне.

— Поз? У тебя тоже есть новости?

— Есть, — в его голосе сдержанная радость. — Я, возможно, в новом учебном году буду преподавать в колледже Беллерби. Это в Детфорде, прямо напротив Кэнари Уорф.

— Да ты что! Расскажи!

— Я рассылал свои резюме. И меня вызывали на собеседования. Помнишь, я в Лондон ездил?

— Ты секретно искал работу… в Лондоне?

— Да, ты правильно понял: поближе к тебе.

— Господи, Поз…

— Расстояния… очень сильно мешают отношениям. Я давно это знал. Но знаешь… Я никогда не решался вот так вот сорваться с места ради кого-то и пойти искать от добра добра. Но к тебе… Чтобы стать ближе к тебе, я готов так рискнуть.

— Дэвид, это так круто. Ты говоришь, ещё не на сто процентов уверен?

— Предварительно всё согласовано. Но подписывать сам контракт будем перед учебным годом. Так это делается.

— Боже, как это было бы здорово.

— Да, если ты меня бросишь — ну что ж, хоть работку нашёл поприличнее… — он смеётся немного нервно, но всё же весело.

— Практичный ты, Поз, как всегда.

— На том стоим…

— Не брошу, конечно. Никак не смогу. Пришли мне, какие ты варианты жилья смотрел? Надо оттолкнуться от чего-то.

Познер обещает прислать.

***

После этих телефонных разговоров Дональд выдыхает и пытается немного оглядеться: какова теперь получается его жизнь. Он решает снять пока квартиру только для себя, но так, чтобы Дэвиду было удобно останавливаться у него на несколько дней. Дэвид поддерживает это решение: «Когда контракт будет подписан, я смогу больше участвовать в арендной плате, тогда и снимем жильё для нас двоих».

Скриппс пока не знает, как сказать обо всём родителям. Как минимум о том, что он не живёт больше с женой и детьми, они имеют право знать. Но он пока откладывает этот разговор до очередного «контрольного звонка», как они это называют. Всё же надо бы немного отдохнуть. Дать улечься эмоциям.

Он отправляет Ханне сообщение с вопросом, сохраняется ли их график развоза детей по школам — она сообщает, что разберётся сама. Он кивает, печально, но без удивления: он так и думал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Дон вспоминает [«Первое соборное (т.е. обращённое к широким кругам христиан) послание святого апостола Иоанна Богослова», глава первая, строки 8 и 9](http://allbible.info/bible/modern/1jo/1/). (По ссылке интереснейший сайт, кстати! Есть даже возможность послушать аудиокниги онлайн. Меня особенно впечатлил «Екклезиаст» :)


	9. Chapter 9

В снятой Доном квартире убийственно тихо. Он пробует включать музыку, но её звуки обманывают так, что становится хуже: время от времени кажется, что он слышит окликающие его детские голоса. Он близок к тому, чтобы звонить Ханне и умолять позволить ему хотя бы услышать их. Но не звонит, вместо этого задерживается на работе.

Он отчаянно скучает по детям и, что неожиданно, скучает по Ханне тоже. Какие-то темы, которые он с ней обсуждал, ещё крутятся в голове, а обсудить их теперь не с кем.

Но на следующих выходных приезжает Познер, и это — какой-то другой уровень отношений: видеть Дэвида не в обезличенном гостиничном номере, а в доме, который он успел даже немного обжить — прекрасное чувство. Поз заходит в квартиру, озирается по сторонам, потом разворачивается к Дону, прижимает его спиной к входной двери — и целует, не сняв куртки, даже не сразу вспомнив бросить на пол дорожную сумку. В душé Дональда, рядом с болью разлуки с детьми, поселяется что-то, похожее на покой. Ради этой встречи ему не пришлось никому врать. Это, безусловно, прогресс.

Они почти не выбираются из постели в эти выходные, но оба соглашаются, что было бы неплохо получить ещё какой-нибудь совместный опыт. В конце концов, они в Лондоне, в одной из мировых культурных столиц. Глупо не разнообразить программу своих вечеров. Хвала Интернету, многое можно теперь выяснить без труда: они выбирают спектакль и бронируют билеты, Дону нужно будет только подъехать и выкупить их. Дональд видел этот спектакль, и ему не терпится побывать на нём вместе с Познером. Есть там пара моментов, которые не смогут не задеть его за живое. И актёры очень хороши. Дон уже в предвкушении.

Проводив Дэвида на вокзал, Дон отправляет ещё одно сообщение Ханне: «Имей в виду, что предложение помощи всё ещё в силе». Ответа от Ханны нет.

***

Мать Дона огорчена, услышав о такой серьёзной ссоре. Он отчасти ожидал, что родители знают уже всё от Ханны, но это не так. Видимо, звонить родителям мужа и жаловаться им на него по-прежнему не в её характере. Он не рискует сказать сразу всё. Признаётся, что виноват, но все-таки жить с ней как с супругой больше не может. Обещает рассказать подробности позже, когда они улягутся в голове. Мать не торопит его. «Я чувствую, у тебя тяжело на душе. Есть ли кто-нибудь рядом, кто тебя поддерживает?» Дон говорит, что есть, но в подробности опять не вдаётся. Мать с отцом, скорее всего, решат, что это Дейкин — в качестве друга, конечно. С любовницей они его вряд ли представят, не говоря уже о том, что есть на самом деле. Дон вздыхает. Строго говоря, умолчать — не значит солгать… И потом, вывали он им все сразу факты — кто знает, как бы это подействовало на стариков? «Ой, только не прикрывайся милосердием», — слышит он у себя в голове голос — совести? — подозрительно напоминающий интонациями голос Ханны.

***

После посещения спектакля Дону неожиданно приходится столкнуться с тем, что Дэвиду всерьёз западает в душу образ одного из актёров. Поз пытается сдерживаться, опасаясь обидеть Дона, но тот всё равно замечает, и это его невероятно веселит. После очередного оборванного на полуслове «Ты видел, как он… то есть… я про тот момент…» Скриппс начинает смеяться:

— Я видел, Поз, ну конечно я видел. И если бы ты не обратил моё внимание, то я бы не заметил, но не могу не согласиться: руки у него просто шикарные.

— Правда же?.. То есть… В смысле…

— Ну Поз, я как-то не падок на внешность у незнакомцев, но я же помню, что ты всегда любовался красивыми людьми. А актёр он действительно классный. Хочешь, ещё на что-нибудь с ним сходим? Я видел его в «Кошке на раскалённой крыше», чуть не плакал, — Ханна плакала, вспоминает Дон, но вслух этого не говорит.

Познер смущённо улыбается:

— Хочу. Давай сходим. Ничего не могу с собой поделать… Когда вижу такую красоту — превращаюсь в девочку-фанатку. Извини уж.

— Да ладно тебе. Это мило, — смеётся Дональд и про себя решает в следующий раз потащить Дэвида после спектакля к служебному выходу. Может быть, получится взять автограф.

***

Время идёт. Дон привыкает к одинокому быту, работает вечерами над книгой. Так же звонит Познеру иногда, только уже из дома. И теперь так же часто Дэвид звонит ему.

После одного из таких звонков телефон почти сразу звонит снова. И это Ханна.

— Здравствуй, — говорит он ей.

— Привет, — несколько мрачно отвечает она. — Что-то ты перестал предлагать свою помощь, как я погляжу.

Дон считает до трёх, прежде чем ответить. Если он станет огрызаться, она бросит трубку просто из вредности.

— Я готов помочь. Что нужно сделать?

Ханна вздыхает.

— Я уже замоталась просто. Не могу. Каждый день, всё-таки, это уж слишком. Забери их хотя бы из школы завтра. И в четверг. Я с Лиззи ключи передам.

— Хорошо.

— И не вздумай мозги им пудрить опять! Называть свои извращения «любовью», додуматься надо!

— Я не собираюсь им говорить того, о чём они не спросят. Но если спросят — скажу то, что думаю. Если тебя это не устраивает — боюсь, это твои проблемы. Так мне приезжать за ними?

Ханна фыркает, но отвечает «Да».

Дон закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. Завтра он увидит их снова, после почти месяца сомнений и неопределённости. Не так долго, как он опасался… но в их жизни произошло очень много событий, наверняка. Событий, о которых ему ничего не известно. Непривычное ощущение.

Он подходит к школе, дети ждут его в их обычном условленном месте. Генри выглядит так, будто хотел бы побежать ему навстречу, но Лиззи держит его за руку, и он сдерживается. Дочь смотрит на Дональда без улыбки и чуть исподлобья. Он старается отодвинуть в сторону чувства, охватывающие его при этом зрелище.

— Привет, — говорит он им так же серьёзно. Он слишком уважает их, чтобы пытаться заискивать.

— Привет, — хором отвечают они. — Пойдём, — добавляет Лизз.

Он чувствует, что они приглядываются к нему. Он не мешает им. Что же Ханна им такое сказала, что они думали, что он будет выглядеть по-другому?.. Впрочем, может быть, и не в этом дело.

Тронувшись с места, Дон рискует нарушить молчание:

— Как вы, ребята? Как жизнь?

Лиззи начинает рассказывать о своих отметках. Генри, потупившись, молчит. Дон качает головой:

— Лизз…

— Что? — спрашивает она.

— Я не спрашивал о твоих оценках.

— Нет?

— Это хорошо, что в школе дела неплохо. Но мне все-таки гораздо важнее — вы сами. Что вы чувствуете? О чём думаете сейчас?

Лиззи в ответ тоже опускает глаза. Дон ругает себя, пугаясь, что всё испортил. Но вскоре он слышит тихий голос Генри:

— Без тебя всё не так.

И Лиззи подхватывает:

— Без тебя всё _совсем_ не так! Зачем ты ушел от нас, папа?

— Мама плачет, — пускается Генри в рассказ. — Теперь уже реже, а сначала — вообще каждый день! И она устаёт нам читать и не успевает играть с нами. Почему ты не хочешь вернуться домой?

— Ты нас больше не любишь? — с обидой в голосе предполагает Лиззи.

Дон останавливает машину у их дома. Глубоко вздыхает и как можно спокойнее старается ответить:

— Я люблю вас. По-прежнему очень сильно люблю.

Голос все-таки, конечно же, дрожит. Дон прижимает руку к губам. Дети настороженно молчат на заднем сидении. Он вздыхает ещё раз и оборачивается к ним.

— Мы приехали, ребята. Пойдёмте в дом.

Он не берёт ключи у Лиззи из рук, а предлагает ей самой открыть замок. Ей нравится роль взрослой, он помнит это. Она серьёзно и важно запускает их в прихожую, сама вешает ключи на место. Робко подходит к Дону… и крепко-крепко обнимает. С другой стороны его обхватывает Генри. Дональд опускается на колени, чтобы не возвышаться над ними, — и понимает, что не сможет сдержать слёз. Дети тоже всхлипывают, конечно. Он так скучал по ним.

— Я… хотел бы не расставаться с вами. Уйти от вас мне было тяжело. Но всё же жить с вами здесь, в этом доме, мне больше… неправильно.

— Потому что ты согрешил? — серьёзно спрашивает Лизз.

— Знаешь, нет, я думаю, что не поэтому, — отвечает он. — Просто… продолжать жить с мамой, когда я люблю совсем другого человека — это как-то… нечестно.

— Мама не говорила, что ты любишь кого-то.

— Она не верит, что я люблю.

— Но почему?

— Я не могу отвечать за неё, Лизз. О том, что мама думает и во что верит, может рассказать только она.

— Она обо всём этом какими-то загадками говорит.

— Может быть, у неё есть причины для этого. Может быть, вы поймёте её слова позже, со временем.

— Хм. Может быть.

— Но нас-то ты точно любишь? — уже заскучав от разговоров, переспрашивает Генри самое главное.

— Точно, — улыбается Дон.

— Тогда, может быть, ты нам почитаешь?

— Ух ты, а я уже думал, вы никогда не попросите!

Подхватив за руки, дети увлекают его показывать свои новые книжки.

Дождавшись Ханну в тот день, он практически сразу уходит. И в четверг поступает так же. После этого, должно быть, она начинает чуть больше ему доверять, потому что такая его помощь становится регулярной. Дон с удовольствием посещает весеннюю школьную ярмарку и несколько матчей Элизабет, даже пару раз гуляет с ними в парках развлечений и ходит в кино. Ему иногда кажется, что они гораздо чаще теперь просят его о каких-то подарках и сладостях, чем было прежде. Он сначала поддаётся, но потом догадывается уточнить у Ханны насчет какой-то очень нужной им игровой приставки… и выясняет, что они уже получили вместо неё похожую, чуть попроще, но действительно хорошую. Он вздыхает и качает головой: дети явно пытаются получить выгоду от ситуации, а заодно и заглушить свою тревогу, заставив родителей доказывать любовь… вот таким способом. Дональд решается посоветоваться с Познером: тот всё же педагог. Дэвид подтверждает, что время от времени видит со стороны подобные истории. И может точно сказать, что никакие подарки не делают таких детей счастливыми. Помогает только проводить с ними время, столько, сколько возможно. Дон говорит об этом с Ханной, и она разрешает детям ему звонить. Они теперь часто болтают по вечерам, и он снова в курсе их дел, новостей и пристрастий. Они снова расспрашивают его обо всём.

Некоторые вопросы оказываются очень трудными. «Пап, почему же ты всё-таки нам так долго врал? И почему ты, ну… изменил маме?», — спрашивает Лизз, сидя с телефонной трубкой в своей комнате, с Генри под боком, чтобы ему тоже было слышно. Дон, конечно, понимает, почему ребят так волнует этот вопрос. Им сейчас нелегко: один из столпов их мироздания вдруг перестал выглядеть надёжным и устойчивым. Они не могут понять: то ли папа плохой и его нельзя любить (а они любят!), то ли эти поступки для хорошего человека _в принципе_ допустимы. Им трудно представить неоднозначные ситуации, оттенки между чёрным и белым. Он отвечает так честно, как может, хотя и не уверен, что они понимают всё, что он надеется донести. После этого вопрос Генри «Папа, а ты правда извращенец?» вызывает сначала даже приступ веселья, но Дон сдерживается: вопрос ведь был задан всерьёз. Он думает над ответом. Извращенец — это вообще-то кто? «Я… не получаю удовольствия, делая с людьми что-то против их воли, если вы об этом. Но то, что я чувствую к Дэвиду… многие считают это извращением любви, неправильной любовью, понимаете? Вот только сам я никогда так не считал. Даже когда не знал, что это и меня касается.» Он чувствует, что этим ответом порождает десятки новых вопросов вроде «Не знал? То есть можно не знать, а потом узнать?» или «Так значит, мама тоже думает, что у тебя _извращение любви_?», но дети их не задают. Видимо, информации к размышлению им пока достаточно. Дон надеется, что к тому времени, когда они будут готовы эти вопросы задать, они не утратят к нему доверие — например, сопоставив образ отца и передающиеся из уст в уста в виде школьного фольклора подробности о том, в чём конкретно заключается извращённость такой любви по мнению обывателя.

***

Приезжая в квартиру к Скриппсу, Дэвид видит маленькие бытовые подробности его жизни, которых не было заметно в гостиничных номерах. Что-то из этого даже знакомо ему по визитам в комнату Дона в университетском общежитии: распечатки статей, разложенные главным образом на полу, где их удобно охватить одним взглядом, или домашний свитер Дона — не тот самый, конечно же, но очень похоже растянутый и поношенный… Запасные очки, забытые в самых неожиданных местах, и чашка из-под чая, которую то и дело можно обнаружить на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Эти находки вызывают улыбку и водопады воспоминаний, но встречается и что-то, чему он прежде никогда не был свидетелем. Например, он не видел, как Дон готовит что-то серьёзнее бутербродов — когда только научился? Дэвид не ожидал, что сдержанный интерес к кулинарии — ещё одна их общая черта. Как гладит рубашку на завтра — быстро, но аккуратно и как-то вдумчиво. Как молится вечером перед сном.

Наверное, раньше запланированное или случайное присутствие Дэвида в гостях с ночёвкой было для Дона поводом отступить от обычного ритуала, всё же это происходило редко. А теперь Дэвид видит и это. Просто однажды выходит из душа, вытирая полотенцем волосы, заскакивает в спальню — голым, потому что забыл захватить трусы — и видит Дона на коленях у изголовья кровати. Тот закрывает глаза ладонью, как всегда, так что Дэвид как можно тише достаёт одежду и выходит. Ситуация знакома в чём-то, но в чём-то бесконечно нова. Сколько раз Познер ждал приятеля у дверей церкви, натянув наушники и прислонив свой велик к ограде. Иногда он заглядывал внутрь и видел его, сосредоточенного на внутреннем мире — или на мире горнем — неподвижного, отгороженного от реальности не только рукой, обхватившей лицо. Чем-то бóльшим. Дэвид, не удержавшись, заглядывает в комнату и сейчас. Дональд не выглядит умиротворенным. Иногда он бывал таким и в церкви, в трудные, переломные моменты: он взволнован, будто старается сделать что-то, чего-то добиться, «достучаться до небес». Дэвид тут же чувствует неловкость и отходит от двери, но образ всё ещё стоит перед его глазами. Есть в этом что-то, что он не может выразить словами. Дон, обращённый к Богу — в этой спальне. Уже практически в _их_ спальне. На коленях у их постели. На которой они не раз уже делали… Бог знает что. Дэвид усмехается: шуточка в духе Скриппса. Если Бог есть, он ведь действительно знает. И Дон не видит никаких противоречий в этой ситуации. В их первую встречу в Манчестере это отношение уже бросилось Дэвиду в глаза — далеко не сразу, слишком зашкаливали эмоции — но всё же в первую же ночь. Тогда в тусклом свете ночника на груди Скриппса блеснул нательный крестик. Почему-то это смутило Дэвида, он же всегда знал, какой символизм заключается для Дона в этом предмете. И то, что Дон не снял, не спрятал этот символ, ложась с ним _в постель_, неожиданно глубоко тронуло. Это ведь вполне могло означать, что Дон, несмотря ни на что, не намерен прятать эту связь от своего Бога, не намерен отрицать её. Дэвид ещё не рискнул бы тогда утверждать, что Дона влечёт к нему именно любовь, а не минутная слабость или запоздалое любопытство. Но блеск этого крестика странным образом подарил ему надежду на то, что для Дона всё это может значить так же много, как и для него самого. 

Прежний Познер извёлся бы весь, пытаясь догадаться, что творится в этой вихрастой голове: не просит ли Дон, случайно, сейчас прощения за свои чувства к Дэвиду?.. Но, к счастью, он давно понял, что это дело более чем вредное. Всё равно не догадаешься, но иллюзию понимания себе заработаешь, а это очень скользкая дорожка. Лучше этого избегать. Он старается просто принять то, что есть. Принять Дона и его веру — и его открытость и безбашенность в сексе, его любовь. Вот такой он сейчас. Что будет после — время покажет.

Скриппс выходит из спальни через несколько минут и выглядит немного вымотанным, но спокойным. Дэвид надеется, что ему удалось достучаться куда он хотел или хотя бы прийти к миру с самим собой. Он подходит, и Дон обнимает его, просто ласково и тепло, и они стоят так с минуту, положив головы друг другу на плечи.

— Я пойду ложиться, — говорит Дэвид и неожиданно сладко зевает. Дон смеётся:

— Давай, я сейчас в душ и к тебе. Я скоро, — он ласково целует левый глаз Дэвида и отходит. Дэвид улыбается, укладываясь в постель. Если этот его Бог и знает, что они делают, он наверняка ведь так же знает, _почему_. Вряд ли стоит беспокоиться об этом.

***

Когда Дон случайно называет Дэвида «солнце» («иду, солнце» или «спасибо, солнце», брошенные в задумчивости из соседней комнаты), тот догадывается, что это значит. Больше даже по тому, как спохватывается Дон, чем по самому обращению, хотя в глаза тот его так ни разу не звал. Дэвид не акцентирует внимание на этом, не укоряет и ничего не спрашивает. Он знает силу привычки, сам пару раз воскликнул вместо «Ну Дон!» — «Ну Бентси!», обманувшись той же раздражённой интонацией, которую адресовал в последние годы чаще всего кошке. Дон старается следить за собой и зовёт его чаще всего «Дэвид» и «Поз», а иногда «свет очей моих», за что получает либо газетой по макушке, либо поцелуй в нос. Под настроение.

***

Дональд по секрету ото всех мечтает познакомить Поза со своими детьми. Он понимает, что сейчас, когда они так ждут отца и так скучают по его вниманию, приводить на встречу с ними ещё и Дэвида было бы не очень-то уместно, но это не мешает ему мечтать. Он отвечает на вопросы Лиззи, которая довольно быстро вспоминает, когда впервые услышала имя Дэвида, но, слава Богу, не делает далеко идущих выводов, а просто задаёт ещё несколько уточняющих вопросов вроде «А он гей?», «А почему ты с ним живёшь, ты же не гей. Ну, ты не красишься и не делаешь _такие_ жесты…», «Как, и он не красится? Ну я же видела по телевизору». Дон едва удерживается от того, чтобы рассказать ей о том, какие вообще бывают геи (ну это ей действительно знать не обязательно), и ограничивается тем, что они просто бывают разные. Ведь все люди отличаются друг от друга. «А мама говорила, что по нему сразу видно, что он гей». О Господи. Насколько проще было бы взять и познакомить их. Но — увы.

Однако жизнь подбрасывает неожиданную возможность, которую Дон упускать, конечно же, не собирается: возникает необходимость раньше забрать из летнего лагеря детей, а Ханна в командировке. Она может прилететь вечером того же дня, но забрать их умоляют утром, потому что произошло какое-то ЧП с канализацией и с водопроводом. Ханна не оставила Дону ключи от дома, поэтому ему придётся отвезти их сначала к себе. Она очень недовольна этим, «пускать детей в ваше логово порока» (она это серьёзно говорит), но что она ещё может сделать? Она, конечно, ставит условие, чтобы в доме при детях не было _твоего ЭТОГО_, но Дон ей такого обещания не даёт (хотя и не говорит, что он совершенно точно будет там). Она фыркает, но помощь Дона ей нужна. Ничего не поделать.

Познер немного паникует, услышав о знакомстве с детьми: «А вдруг я им не понравлюсь?» К тому же, у него как раз в этот день заключительное собеседование в колледже… Но Дональд всё равно рад. Очень рад, что самые дорогие ему люди наконец встретятся. Он, конечно, и сам немного нервничает, ещё и оттого, что дети могут обидеть Дэвида чем-то, но запрещает себе волноваться о том, чего не было.

***

Дэвид летит в квартиру Дона как на крыльях. Последнее собеседование пройдено, контракт подписан, всё получилось, как было задумано! Он действительно может остаться в Лондоне с Доном, теперь без сомнений. А это значит, что можно паковать оставшиеся вещи, и надо будет ещё разок сравнить здешние требования к программе с тем, что у него заготовлено, и — о! Можно будет показать Дону ещё одно предложение о сдаче жилья, которое он видел на днях, там было кое-что интересное… Дэвид возвращается к реальности от своих мыслей и планов уже у двери, и — Господи! — привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к тому, что его за дверью действительно кто-то ждёт, кто-то родной и любимый, кому так же не терпится узнать все новости, как Дэвиду не терпится их рассказать…

— Милый, я дома! — весело зовёт он — и осекается: он совсем забыл, что сегодня Скриппс будет ждать его не один. Он прислушивается и слышит тихий смешок Дона и… ну точно! Детские голоса. «Пап, там кто-то пришел!» — «Кто там пришел, папа?» Дэвид прижимается спиной к дверному косяку, борясь с недостойным мужчины порывом выскочить за дверь и сбежать. «Это Дэвид, ребята, я же вам говорил», — слышен голос Дональда, и его шаги приближаются. Он появляется в прихожей, ухмыляясь во весь рот.

— Я забыл! — шёпотом признается Дэвид.

— Ага, я так и понял, — говорит Скриппс и, мимолётно оглянувшись на комнату, делает шаг, приобнимает его и целует в губы. Отстраняется быстро, но руку с его талии не убирает. Сердце Дэвида бешено колотится в груди.

— Да не бойся так. Всё будет хорошо. Лучше скажи: подписали?

— Да, да, да!

— Это же замечательно! — Дональд собирается обнять его по-настоящему, но приходится его остановить: в дверном проёме уже торчат одна над другой две детские физиономии. Дэвид смотрит заворожённо: это две пары совершенно одинаковых внимательных светло-карих глаз, как две капли воды похожих на отцовские, два прямых широких носа, два улыбчивых рта. Русые волосы девочки заплетены в косы, плотно прилегающие к голове, а мальчишка с его светлой шевелюрой кажется и вовсе полной копией школьника Дона Скриппса. Поняв, что их заметили, ребята выходят из-за двери и встают рядом.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Дэвид, — бойко говорит девочка, а мальчик глядит исподлобья и выжидательно молчит.

Рука Дональда всё ещё на его талии, большой палец незаметно ободряюще поглаживает его спину, и это одновременно придаёт Дэвиду уверенности — и немного пугает. Это совершенно сюрреалистическое ощущение: знакомиться с детьми любимого мужчины в качестве… того, кто ты есть. Ещё одно переживание, которое, как он думал, ему никогда не светило. Дэвид улыбается немного растерянно.

— Здравствуйте, Лиззи и Генри.

Брови мальчика взлетают к волосам:

— Вы знаете, как нас зовут?..

Лизз толкает его локтем и шепчет: «Не тупи, ему же папа рассказывал!» — и Генри смущается:

— Ой, точно, — и совершенно по-скриппсовски чешет затылок. — Извините, это я того… не подумал, — он неуверенно протягивает для пожатия руку: — Приятно, э… познакомиться.

— Очень приятно, — подтверждает Дэвид, пожимая руки ему и протянувшей после него Лизз.

— Действительно воспитанные, — вполголоса говорит он Скриппсу.

— Погоди, это они ещё не освоились, — усмехается тот.

***

Осваиваются они быстро. Слишком быстро, по мнению Дональда. Пока Дэвид моет руки и помогает накрывать на стол к чаю, он чуть подробнее рассказывает о своём финальном собеседовании и об условиях договора. В это время дети помалкивают и переглядываются друг с другом, когда не понимают, о чём речь. Но когда они садятся за стол, Лиззи сразу же начинает расспросы:

— А о чём это вы говорили?

— Это я на работу устроился.

— А вы раньше совсем не работали?

— Работал, конечно же, только в Шеффилде.

— А вы кто по профессии?

— Я учитель.

— Учи-тель? — изумляется Лизз.

— Учитель? — вторит ей заинтересованный Генри. — А что вы учите?

— Не что, а чему, — встревает Лиззи. — И вы не похожи на учителя.

Познер смеётся и выуживает из нагрудного кармана очки:

— А так?

— Так получше, — великодушно соглашается она.

— Я преподаю историю.

— L'histoire est ennuyeux!¹ — громко шепчет Лиззи брату.

Дональд ухмыляется, предвкушая веселье.

— Triste d'entendre cela, jeune fille, parce que l'histoire est la science au sujet de l'avenir,² — с безупречным произношением отвечает ей Познер. Лиззи краснеет, а Генри даже рот забывает закрыть от изумления:

— Вы и французский знаете?

— Мы с вашим папой получили очень хорошее образование.

— Так вы же наверное и дядю Стю тогда знаете? — внезапно складывает в уме факты Лизз. — Ну, они же тоже вместе учились, — поясняет она не сразу сообразившему Генри.

— «Дядя Стю»? — переспрашивает Дэвид у Дональда, и выражение его лица — очень сложная смесь умиления и ехидства. — Да, я знаю дядю Стю.

— Это здорово! Значит, теперь вы и с ним будете чаще встречаться, у нас на праздниках!

Повисает неловкое молчание, Дональд судорожно соображает, как ей объяснить, Дэвид кусает губы, а Лиззи хмурится, глядя на них по очереди, и поясняет:

— Ну, он к нам ведь всегда приходит, на Рождество, и нас с днём рождения поздравляет… Ой, вы что, с ним поссорились?

— Если… — начинает Дональд, и ему приходится откашляться, чтобы продолжить, — если мама _мне_ разрешит приходить к вам на праздники, это будет уже большая удача. Ты же помнишь, что она сердится на меня. А Дэвиду она не разрешит.

— А я её попрошу…

— Я не знаю, не рассердит ли это её ещё больше.

— Ммм… ну да, я забыла, что… ой, надо это, как его… сменить тему, да?

— Очень вкусное печенье, — совершенно серьёзно замечает Генри.

Поз качает головой и усмехается:

— Нет, вы всё-таки потрясающе воспитанные дети. Помогите нам убрать со стола?

***

После чая они садятся играть в скраббл — точнее, устраиваются на полу, кто сидя, кто лежа. Познер немножко поддаётся, Лиззи вертится, прыгает и восклицает, а Генри по обыкновению тихой сапой её обыгрывает, успевая поразить Дэвида своим словарным запасом. Беседой по-прежнему заправляет Лиззи, и Дону немного жалко Познера (несколько раз за вечер он краснеет, как рак), но в то же время очень интересно наблюдать за их взаимодействием. Видно, что Дэвид привык иметь дело с детьми постарше, но его отношение к ним Дону очень и очень импонирует: даже покраснев, Поз отвечает неизменно спокойно, искренне и по существу, и что немаловажно — без лишних подробностей. «Necessariam et sufficientem»,³ сказала бы… хм, могла бы сказать Ханна, если бы речь шла не о Познере.

— Дядя Дэвид, а вы правда еврей? Моззи, у нас в классе, тоже еврей, и мальчишки говорят, что у него какой-то не такой пенис. А я не верю, что это зависит от национальности: например, лопоухие уши же не зависят, почему пенис должен зависеть?

— Да, Лиззи, я правда еврей, — отвечает тот, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться, и, к восхищению ужаснувшегося было Дональда, этого простого ответа оказывается достаточно. Но не надолго.

— А вы прямо здесь живёте? А где вы спите? — продолжает Лиззи свой допрос. Генри молчит, но видно, как он внимательно слушает.

— В спальне, конечно же, — пожимает плечами Дэвид.

— Но там же одна кровать.

— А мы её поделили. Подушки-то две.

— Но ведь это получается как мама с папой спали. А так нельзя.

— А почему нельзя? — вмешивается Дон.

— Ну как… Ну это просто… не по-христиански? Мама говорит, что это грех.

— Так я же еврей, ты забыла? — Дэвид уже хватается за соломинки.

— Что-то я не думаю, что у евреев сильно грехи отличаются.

Познер даже теряется от такой проницательности.

— Ты в кого такая умная?

— В маму, — нахально заявляет Лиззи (Дональд прекрасно знает, что она считает их с Ханной одинаково умными) и со смехом добавляет: — а красивая в папу.

Скриппс хохочет, ему нравится здоровая ирония, развивающаяся у дочери в вопросах красоты. Познер фыркает:

— Ты ему льстишь. И вообще, хватит уже вязаться к нашей личной жизни.

— Мм, ну ладно. Я же просто разобраться хочу.

— Это хорошо — хотеть разобраться, — вздыхает он. — Просто я смущаюсь от этого.

— Извините, пожалуйста, — неожиданно серьёзно и искренне говорит ему Лизз. — Мне все говорят, у меня язык без костей.

— Извинения приняты, — половинкой рта улыбается Дэвид, и во взгляде его сквозит уважение.

Дональду в этот момент очень хочется снять шляпу перед ними обоими. Он никогда ещё не видел, чтобы взрослый человек так достойно и честно признавался Лиззи в том, что она смущает его. Как не видел и того, чтобы Лизз за свою болтливость сама, без напоминаний, извинялась. Правда, шляпы на нём нет, и приходится ограничиться восхищёнными взглядами. Неожиданно Генри осторожно тянет его за рукав. Дональд наклоняется к нему и слышит тихий вопрос:

— Папа, значит ты правда любишь дядю Дэвида?

Ошеломлённый Дон кивает и так же тихо отвечает:

— Да. Да, люблю.

Генри кивает в ответ и больше ни о чём не спрашивает.

Когда Дон уже собирается везти детей домой, к Ханне, он допускает всё же одну роковую оплошность. Дэвид поправляет подвернувшийся воротник его пиджака, и Дон машинально отзывается на это:

— Спасибо, Поз.

— «Поз»? — моментально подхватывает Лиззи. — Что значит «поз»?

— Ну, это… — Дон теряется, и Познер делает страшные глаза ему в зеркале. Какого чёрта, после всех сегодняшних разговоров он будет пытаться скрыть _это_? — Ну, вы, может быть, слышали, что у Дэвида фамилия — Познер? Ну, а «Поз» — это его школьное прозвище. Я привык его так звать.

— Поз, ха-ха, прикольное имя! — смеётся Лиззи.

— Да, прикольное! А можно вас звать «дядя Поз»? — тут же спрашивает Генри.

— Нет, нельзя! — сердито отрезает Дэвид и шипит Дону: — Ну держись, Скриппси, я тебе отомщу!

Дети приходят в полный восторг:

— Скриппси! Скриппси!

— Меня тоже зовут Скриппси! — гордо заявляет Элизабет.

— А меня нет! — не менее гордо хвастает Генри.

— Потому что в тебя ещё никто не влюбился! Меня так Такер зовет, а он влюбился в меня, это _точно_!

— Боже, что теперь будет… — смеётся Дон.

— А я тебе говорил! — бурчит Дэвид.

— Ну всё, дети, прощаемся, ехать пора.

— А мы ещё сюда приедем?

— Мне здесь понравилось!

— Если мама разрешит.

— До свидания! — улыбается Познеру Лиззи.

— До свидания, дядя Поз, — Генри уворачивается от шлепка сестры и выбегает за дверь.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — стонет Дэвид, но явно едва сдерживает смех.

Дональд, внезапно решившись, снова приобнимает его, как при встрече, и снова целует в губы.

— Я скоро вернусь.

— Буду ждать, — шепчет огорошенный Дэвид и улыбается так, словно вечером из-за туч вышло солнце.

Если дети и видели этот поцелуй, они его никак не комментируют, продолжая хихикать над именами «Скриппси» и «Поз».

***

Ханна ждёт их на крыльце, дети радостно бегут ей навстречу, но, к удивлению — и к облегчению — Дона, не выкладывают ей сразу о знакомстве с «дядей Позом». Увы, уже учатся скрывать информацию. Это — часть взросления, конечно, и очень кстати подоспевшая, но Дону всё равно немного жаль.

Вернувшись к Дэвиду — _домой_ — Дон замирает, прислонившись к косяку в дверях гостиной, не зная, что тут можно сказать.

— Ну вот, такие у меня дети.

Дэвид поднимает взгляд от газеты с объявлениями, которую разглядывал, усевшись по-турецки на полу.

— Дон, — говорит он, сияя, — они потрясающие.

Дональд смеётся немного смущённо, а Дэвид поднимается и идёт к нему, чтобы обнять и поцеловать.

— Спасибо, что устроил эту встречу. Я так боялся, но это было… ты оказал мне честь.

— Тебе спасибо, что выдержал это всё! — возражает Дон. — Я переживал, что они ляпнут какую-нибудь бестактность, но такого не ожидал… Ты правда не сердишься на Лизз?

Познер усмехается, усаживаясь на диван:

— Ну что ты, нет, конечно не сержусь. Хотя, если честно, два таких судьбоносных интервью в один день — это уже перебор. И потом — серьёзно, Дон? «Учителя, что ли, тоже бывают геи?» Ты вообще что ей рассказал?

Дон примирительно вскидывает руки, присаживаясь рядом с ним:

— Честное слово, она сама всё по телевизору видела! — но Дэвид продолжает наступать:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, как тяжело было не брякнуть в ответ: «Ох, деточка, ты себе не представляешь…»

— Я… догадываюсь, Поз. Ты герой. И извини, что я её не останавливал, просто ты такой милый, когда краснеешь, я отвлекался… — Дональд смеётся, приобнимая Дэвида, но тот вздыхает, придвигается ближе и склоняет голову ему на плечо:

— Правильно ты не останавливал её, Дон. Ей это было нужно. Проверить меня «на вшивость», они всегда это делают. Надеюсь, я прошёл проверку…

— Прошёл, — тихо отвечает Дон. — Ты им понравился.

— Правда? — Познер улыбается, Дональд чувствует движение его губ.

— Да. Лизз сказала, что ты типичный рейвенкловец.

— Кто?

— Да из «Гарри Поттера» опять. Факультет такой. «Ума палата дороже злата».

— М-м.

— А когда Генри узнал, что печенье ты сам печёшь, он так разволновался! Что же мы рецепт не взяли, говорит. Боюсь, он от Ханны теперь не отстанет, пока она не научит его тоже печь.

— А она научит?

— Да, скорее всего. Она любит с ними на кухне возиться… — Дон прикусывает язык. Довольно о Ханне. — А что ты мне скажешь по поводу «Скриппси», мой друг?

Дэвид фыркает и толкает его кулаком в плечо.

— Я ничего тебе не скажу, ты сделал меня мишенью для насмешек, предатель!

— Ну Дэвид, прости. Я не знал, что тебе неприятно, я думал…

— Да ладно, ты знаешь, что я шучу. По большей части. Ты имеешь в виду, не влюбился ли я в тебя ещё в первом классе⁴?

— Хм, маловероятно, конечно. Но да.

— Должен признаться, нет. Я осознал это как любовь уже в универе. Но мне нравилось так тебя называть. Нравилось, что ты позволял мне. Мне тогда мало кто проявления близости позволял.

— Значит, я раньше влюбился в тебя. Классе где-то в шестом.

— И молчал?

Дон смущённо пожимает плечами. Дэвид качает головой:

— Ну мы и два идиота, что тут сказать.

— Ничего тут не скажешь… Ты что-то в газете нашёл?

Поз, встрепенувшись, тянется за листом, оставшимся на полу.

— Да-да-да… где же оно. А, вот. Смотри: Ист-энд, две спальни, бла-бла-бла… и тут: сдаётся с мебелью, _включая пианино_.

Они обмениваются очень выразительными взглядами.

— Дэвид Познер, ты просто гений.

— Да, знаешь, в Оксфорд кого попало не берут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹(фр.) — История - это скучно!
> 
> ²(Тоже фр., надеюсь) — Печально слышать это, юная леди, ведь история — это наука о будущем.
> 
> ³Necessariam et sufficientem (лат.) — Необходимо и достаточно.
> 
> ⁴Имеется в виду первый класс средней школы, то есть когда им было по 11-12. А шестой, о котором Дон — выпускной, то есть незадолго до А-левелс.


	10. Chapter 10

Им удаётся снять квартиру с фортепиано, хотя Познер по дороге на первую встречу с хозяйкой ворчит, что обычно то, чего больше всего хочется, либо не достаётся, либо оказывается хуже, чем представлялось…

— Либо приходится ждать этого лет пятнадцать, — усмехается Скриппс.

Познер смущается:

— Да, либо так.

Дон, наученный горьким опытом, оставляет обручальное кольцо дома. Хозяева квартир, с которыми ему доводилось общаться, смотрели на женатого человека, снимающего квартиру только для себя, очень по-разному, так что рисковать не стоит. Неловких вопросов пожилая леди, скорее всего, не задаст, но запросто может из-за этого отказать. Дэвид же перед встречей почти так же тщательно одевается и причёсывается, как для похода в клуб, но, конечно, с другим посылом: не соблазнительно, а скромно и аккуратно. И это, похоже, срабатывает, вместе с упомянутой мимоходом трогательной историей об их дружбе со школьной скамьи, которая, как и выбранный Познером образ, по большей части правдива. К концу встречи хозяйка совершенно очарована мистером Познером, неожиданно для Дона взявшим инициативу в переговорах на себя, и настолько не хочет даже и думать о других жильцах, что предлагает им приличную скидку. Когда они выходят на лестницу с копией контракта и взятым для приличия временем на размышление, триумфальная улыбка Познера освещает тесный подъезд куда ярче пыльных мерцающих лампочек. Дон смеётся:

— С каких это пор ты похититель сердец одиноких старушек?

— Это очень полезный навык, Скриппси, советую научиться. Тем более, что у тебя есть для этого все данные, — Поз подмигивает, но продолжает с чуть слышным вздохом: — Если она нас полюбит, это поможет ей смотреть сквозь пальцы на все признаки того, что спим мы только в одной спальне из двух. А она это заметит, если вдруг решит нанести нам визит.

Дон не может не согласиться.

Квартира невелика, да и расположение не слишком удобно, но гостиная хорошо освещается солнцем, пока оно есть, и коммуникации в хорошем состоянии. И фортепиано вполне приличное, да.

***

Дэвид весьма методично подошёл к переезду, так что вопреки опасениям Дона никакой суеты и паники не случилось. Вещей перевезти надо было не так уж много, если не считать книг и пластинок, так что Поз всё тщательно упаковал и нанял белый фургончик¹. Насчёт Мисс Беннетт тоже договорился заранее — как ни странно, с миссис Линтотт, к которой заходил попрощаться. Она согласилась приютить бедняжку и обещала баловать её побольше, чем когда-то учеников. Так что к первому сентября всё готово, и в первый свой рабочий день Познер отправляется в Беллерби уже из их нового дома.

Глядя, как Дэвид расставляет по квартире свои книги, настольную лампу и кое-какую посуду, Дон немного скучает по оставленным в их с Ханной доме вещам — привычным и потому удобным. Но, если честно, это с лихвой компенсируется в тот момент, когда он садится на скрипучий вращающийся стул и поднимает крышку фортепиано. Касается клавиш, сначала робко, потом смелее, берёт аккорды, слушает чуть нестройное гудение струн. Пальцы припоминают несколько тактов шутливой простенькой пьески, и, хотя они вскоре сбиваются, Дон после этого чувствует прилив энергии и энтузиазма, желание горы свернуть. Он действительно скучал по инструменту, просто как-то всё не мог собраться его приобрести. Дональд мысленно прикидывает, как и когда будет удобно вызвать настройщика — и замечает улыбку Дэвида, глядящего на него с другого конца комнаты, склонив голову набок. Ответная улыбка Дона самому ему кажется такой бестолково-счастливой, что его не удивляет желание Познера немедленно подойти, взъерошить его волосы и крепко обнять. И слов никаких не нужно. Всё ясно и так.

Бытовые привычки Дэвида почти не изменились с прошлых лет, замечает Дон. Он всё так же любит сидеть на не предназначенных для этого поверхностях вроде спинки дивана, столешницы или подоконника, непостижимым образом сливаясь при этом с обстановкой. Впрочем, в этом сейчас, пожалуй, не осталось былого стремления съёжиться и занимать как можно меньше места, теперь это больше о комфортном растворении в пространстве. Дон не может не вспомнить, как однажды Адиль, поняв, что в упор не заметил тихо что-то читающего Познера на кресле в собственной гостиной, предположил, что Дэвид на самом деле просто человекообразный кот. Дон никогда не держал дома кошек, но Адилю насчёт их повадок он верил.

Когда оба они одновременно работают в кабинете, в который превратили одну из спален, умудрившись втиснуть туда второй письменный стол, особенно заметна становится привычка Дэвида к _одиночеству_. Он иногда прыскает от смеха или тихо удовлетворённо хмыкает, вчитываясь в ученические работы, но не сразу вспоминает о том, что кто-то, с кем можно поделиться смешными или, наоборот, удачными отрывками, сидит теперь от него всего в двух шагах. Дон подкатывается к его столу на своём рабочем кресле, заглядывает через плечо — и Дэвид улыбается ему, показывает исписанные листы, что-то комментирует. Очень заметно, особенно поначалу, что Дэвида от этого накрывают разом все воспоминания о собственной учёбе, когда он часто работал с Доном бок о бок — так блестят его глаза, такой задумчивой становится улыбка. И всё-таки постепенно он привыкает и начинает время от времени зачитывать достойные внимания отрывки. Иногда даже размышляет вслух о теме следующего урока — и приходит в восторг, если Дон вдруг подсказывает новый взгляд на тему, напоминает о какой-то параллели или малоизвестном факте, способном зацепить внимание учеников. А Дон прежде очень редко работал дома, у него и не было никакой привычки, с этим связанной. Но такая возможность в любой момент попросить совета и получить немедленный отклик от Поза ему тоже очень нравится. И воспоминания, конечно, накатывают и на него.

На своей шкуре прочувствовав, какие тяжёлые последствия порой наступают из-за банального нарушения режима дня, Дэвид ещё в университетские времена начал стараться вовремя есть и ложиться спать — и заставлять друзей делать то же, благослови его Бог. Вот и сейчас он не даёт Дону засидеться за работой дольше разумного — правда, тактика его несколько изменилась. Закончив свою работу, освежившись перед сном и несколько раз безрезультатно окликнув Дона, Дэвид подходит, протискивается между ним и его бумагами и присаживается на край стола с вызывающим видом. А если Дон имеет наглость изобразить недовольную мину, Поз переходит к радикальным мерам и аккуратно ставит ступни в тонких домашних носках на его бёдра, в дразнящей близости к паху. И при этом у него такое выражение лица, что Дону просто ничего другого не остаётся, кроме как поддаться желанию, раздвинуть ладонями колени Дэвида, наклониться и вжаться лицом в его пах, вдохнуть его запах, едва заметный после душа, выдохнуть горячий воздух, прижимая раскрытые губы к его члену, подрагивающему под мягкой тканью брюк. Удовлетворенный вздох Дэвида, его мгновенно реагирующий член, его рука в волосах Дона отвлекают от работы очень эффективно, просто никаких мыслей не остаётся в голове. Чаще всего Познер всё же тащит его в спальню, но и прямо на письменном столе они, честно говоря, тоже сделали это пару раз, не смогли удержаться.

Дональд и сам понимает, как важно не переутомляться даже любимым делом, потому, наверное, совсем не чувствует раздражения. И если иной раз он, дописав строку, задерживается над листом бумаги дольше необходимого… Что ж, результат устраивает обоих, а значит это не манипуляция, не так ли?

Дону смешно вспоминать, когда он впервые подумал о том, чтобы коснуться губами члена Познера. Куда раньше, чем познал вообще любые ощущения от настоящего секса с партнёром. Он даже насчёт времени года уже не уверен, но это было в Магдален, в комнате Поза, как раз зачитывавшегося страшно нудным учебником сравнительной политической экономии, о котором студенты прошлых лет даже сложили пару уничижительных лимериков. Дон одолел эту книгу только благодаря привычке к самодисциплине, но Поз так явно ей наслаждался, что Скриппс не смог удержаться от пары мягких подколок на этот счёт. Познер, перелистывая страницу, отозвался задумчиво:

— Мда, это наверное как с минетом: кому-то и представить противно, а кому-то делать нравится…

Скриппс тогда вскинул брови, не отрываясь от своей книги:

— Серьёзно? Я думал, предполагается удовольствие только одного участника этого действа.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Познер повернул к нему голову, и обернулся в ответ. Поз приподнял одну бровь и смотрел искоса, так порочно улыбаясь, что Дон просто не выдержал и расхохотался:

— Боже, Поз, вот ты ни слова не сказал, а уже выдал Слишком Много Информации! У Дейкина научился?..

Тот пожал плечом и вернулся к учебнику, посмеиваясь про себя. А Дон, пользуясь тем, что он отвернулся, постарался незаметно поправить в штанах недвусмысленно отреагировавший член… и привычным усилием воли переключил внимание на собственную работу.

Как ни странно, во взгляде Поза тогда не читалось того, что он очень хотел бы сделать минет именно Скриппсу. Может быть потому, что это казалось совершенно нереальным, и Дэвид никогда не думал об этом всерьёз. Но именно тогда Дон впервые поймал себя на мысли, что сам, пожалуй, хотел бы попробовать. Хотел бы узнать, что же в этом такого… Что ж. Теперь он знает.

***

Так уж получилось, что общая их квартира случайно относилась к той же церкви, что и та, которую Дон снимал сам, так что снова менять приход ему не пришлось. Он был этому рад, ведь успел уже привыкнуть: поначалу он посещал эту церковь даже чаще, чем свою прежнюю. Когда вернулись его обязанности с детьми — и когда приехал Познер — он перестал ходить туда каждый день, конечно. Но ректор² этого прихода успел обратить на него внимание. Дон, хотя и был теперь, мягко говоря, постарше, всё же отличался от типичных прихожан и возрастом, и, в общем, даже полом. Основным контингентом церквей — по крайней мере не в праздничные дни — в Лондоне, так же как и в Шеффилде, были пожилые люди, по большей части женщины. Священник даже подошёл к нему однажды после службы и спросил, что заставляет его приходить так часто, и не нужна ли ему какая-то более серьёзная помощь. Дон был тронут, но подробности рассказывать всё же не стал, признался лишь, что в самом деле переживает трудный период в жизни, но его частые визиты — не признак каких-то невероятных испытаний, а для него скорее возвращение к норме, привычный, успокаивающий ритм.

Он упоминает, что ходит сюда, когда они проходят мимо вместе с Познером, но совсем не ожидает после этого однажды воскресным утром обнаружить его стоящим у ограды с книжкой в руках и пакетом продуктов, висящим на локте. Они оба расплываются в улыбке, завидев друг друга, и Дон впервые едва сдерживается, чтобы у всех на виду не поцеловать этого сентиментального придурка — такого же, видимо, как он сам.

— Где же велики? — со смехом спрашивает он. — Только их и не хватает в этой картине.

— А что, можно будет и великами озаботиться со временем. Они входят в моду, — подмигивает ему Поз. — А пока пройдёмся пешком. Я специально так старался подгадать, чтобы успеть к концу вашей службы. И ведь правильно же помню, смотри-ка! Сколько лет прошло…

«А сколько лет впереди…» — с надеждой думает Дон. Он очень бы хотел, чтобы их было много.

Так что Поз теперь иногда встречает его вот так, не каждый раз, но довольно часто. От церкви домой они, как правило, идут под ручку. «Как два пенсионера», — смеётся Дэвид. В остальном же они с осторожностью прикасаются друг к другу на людях. Иногда переглядываются, задевают друг друга локтями невзначай, стоят друг к другу ближе, чем стояли бы к остальным своим знакомым. Ловят друг друга на том, что любуются исподтишка. В театре, в кино, в каком-нибудь кафе немного расслабляются, порой берут друг друга за руку, особо не прячась, но и не афишируя. Обычно никто не обращает на них внимания, но всё же ни один из них не рискует нежно обнять или поцеловать другого. Впрочем, прилюдно выражать влечение Дон и так не имеет привычки. Дэвид хотел бы, пожалуй, иногда очень заметно, что он хочет Дона поцеловать _прямо сейчас_… но привычки такой нет и у него. Если бы им очень уж хотелось не сдерживаться на людях, для этого сгодились бы клубы, в Лондоне их достаточно. Но их обоих как-то не тянет туда.

***

Дэвид понемногу осваивается на новом месте работы, благо различия между столичной и шеффилдской школами не так уж разительны, на самом деле. Даже сюрпризы, которые преподносят ученики, в общем-то не являются для него чем-то новым… Хотя иногда застают врасплох. Как застенчивый — или кажущийся застенчивым на уроках — парень по фамилии, кажется, Томпсон, осторожно заглянувший к нему в кабинет на одной из перемен. В этот день у него, вроде бы, нет урока истории, и чутьё Познера подсказывает, что речь пойдёт не об учёбе. Он прислоняется к оконной раме, жестом приглашая ученика присесть.

— Мистер Познер, мне кажется, у меня проблема, — произносит тот тихо, и Дэвида охватывает стойкое дежа вю. Паренёк продолжает: — Похоже на то, что я гей.

Несмотря на неожиданность, Познер сохраняет спокойствие — на самом деле, не только внешне. Возможно, такие признания просто притягиваются к относительно молодым новым учителям.

— Это может быть так или не совсем так… но почему тебя это тревожит?

— Ну как… — пожимает плечами Томпсон, — проще ведь быть как все.

— Понимаю, — вздыхает Познер. — Отличаться от всех хочется чем-то таким… позавиднее. Умом, например. Талантом. Силой и ловкостью. Но не чем-то, не зависящим от тебя, что ты не можешь ни исправить, ни как-то развить.

— И что не даёт никаких преимуществ, — бросает в сторону Томпсон.

Познер на минутку отворачивается к окну. Ох, как не хочется ему откровенничать с учеником в самом начале года, пока он никого здесь толком не знает. Что за человек этот Томпсон? Что он сделает с _такой_ информацией о новом, малознакомом учителе? Расскажет ли родителям? Друзьям? А кто его друзья, на что способны? Познер ещё не успел заработать здесь ту безупречную репутацию, что способна отчасти защитить от ползучих слухов, не говоря уж об обвинениях, пусть даже ложных. При этом он прекрасно помнит по своему опыту, что говорить с подростками о таких вещах надо тогда, когда они сами тебя спросили: если отмолчишься, то утратишь доверие, и больше уже не спросят. Какая-то часть его малодушно ворчит: «Не спросят — и замечательно», — но он всё же решается на чуть большую откровенность, чем одобрено регламентом и методистами.

— Не даёт преимуществ — это ещё мягко сказано. Как бы ни менялись взгляды общества, до полного принятия инаковости в людях ему ещё очень далеко.

— Звучит не слишком-то обнадёживающе.

— Ну, я мог бы тебе сказать, как нас учили, что «возможно это такая фаза»…

Томпсон молчит, но взгляд его красноречиво выражает что-то вроде «Вы издеваетесь?» Познер невесело усмехается половинкой рта. Открыться ученику — это риск, может быть даже — неоправданный риск, но, чёрт возьми, если парню больше не к кому пойти с этим… Любое слово, любая реакция будут для него не только информацией, но и примером: веди себя так. И разумная осторожность, может быть, пример не такой уж плохой. Но своей осторожностью Дэвид только ещё раз подтвердит общее убеждение, что ему, как и Томпсону, действительно есть, чего стыдиться, есть, что скрывать — просто потому, что он тот, кто он есть. А ведь Дэвид всегда был уверен, что это — дерьмо собачье. И сейчас он не пишет школьное эссе, в котором можно и покривить душой, чтобы добиться чего-то, казалось бы, важного, а говорит с живым человеком. Он отвечает, будто прыгает в омут:

— Шучу. Когда я сам услышал эту фразу, я уже был уверен, что ни хрена это не временно, извини уж за выражение. Но меня больше беспокоило то, что я жил тогда в Шеффилде.

Томпсон нетактично кривится при упоминании города, но не заметно, чтобы он был удивлён тем, что Познер практически сказал сейчас: «Я тоже гей». Видимо, ученики действительно всегда это знают — по крайней мере те, кому это важно по какой-то причине. Пора бы привыкнуть уже, за столько-то лет.

— Хоть в чём-то мне повезло, — бурчит Томпсон.

— Тебе — да. Но даже здесь, в Лондоне, если кое-кто из родителей узнает об учителе с не той ориентацией… Директору не нужны скандалы. Попросят уволиться по собственному желанию.

— Почему тогда вы говорите со мной об этом?

Познер присаживается на подоконник. Внимательно смотрит на ученика — и что-то в его взгляде отзывается в глубине души. Скрытая за недоверием отчаянная нужда — поверить. Что-то вроде беззвучной мольбы о помощи: «Убедите меня, что вам можно доверять. Что вы меня понимаете. Что я не одинок».

— Потому что я — живой человек, — произносит Познер. — Настоящий живой человек, какого ты не увидишь по телевизору. И ты меня знаешь лично. И пусть моя жизнь очень сильно подчинена мнению общества о «таких как я», но у меня _есть жизнь_. И в этой жизни есть работа, которая нравится мне. Есть друзья, которые _знают_ — всегда знали — и для такого книжного червя, как я, их даже довольно много. Есть любовь.

Томпсон фыркает, но, отвернувшись, с напускным безразличием всё же переспрашивает:

— Правда, что ли?

— Да, — Познер чувствует, что слегка покраснел, но добавляет: — Я надеюсь, это звучит обнадёживающе.

Томпсон меняет тему, спрашивает для проформы что-то о завтрашнем эссе и спешит ретироваться. А Дэвид — Познер, _мистер_ Познер в этой обстановке — снова изумляется тому, что любовь в его жизни наконец-то действительно есть, хотя он давно махнул рукой и перестал искать её. И вот, на протяжении какого-то года, у него появилась не только любовь — любимый и любящий мужчина — но даже, каким-то чудом, любимые дети. Генри и Лизз незаметно стали для Познера кем-то вроде племянников. Они больше не виделись с ним после первой встречи, но их вечерние телефонные беседы с отцом постепенно стали включать в себя и общение с «дядей Позом» — тайком от матери, разумеется. А когда Генри упросил его почитать им «Маленького Принца» в оригинале, Дэвид внезапно получил ещё и дополнительную практику французского, Агнес была бы им довольна. «Sur quoi nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois, mes amis?»³ — спрашивает он как минимум раз в неделю, перелистывая страницы. Дон тоже любит слушать его чтение, но иногда к вечеру так устаёт, что дети слышат: «Шшш… Кажется, ваш папа уснул…» — и, хихикая, прощаются: «Спокойной ночи, дядя Поз». Лизз однажды сказала даже: «Поцелуйте папу от нас», — наверное, машинально повторив выражение, слышанное от мамы, а то и бабушки. Дэвид не нашёлся, что ответить. Сказал просто «Спокойной ночи, ребята». Но Дона поцеловал.

Однако эти новые обретения — не единственное, что занимает его мысли после разговора с учеником. Собственное безнадёжное увлечение одноклассником, былая уверенность в том, что все его увлечения будут так же безнадёжны — и все остальные подробности школьной жизни — возвращаются насмешливым хороводом. Не помогает то, что тема следующего урока — нападение Германии на Польшу, факт, к которому Дейкин всегда был крайне неравнодушен, Бог знает почему. Описания военных действий не каждый раз напоминают Дэвиду об излюбленной дейкиновской метафоре, но сегодня явно не его день. Из последних сил сдерживая непристойную ухмылку, он тайком от класса нашаривает в ящике стола свой первый новенький сотовый телефон и отправляет Скриппсу смс: «Ненавижу Дейкина», — и едва успевает отключить звук оповещений, ведь учеников он за такое наказывает штрафными эссе. «Чую новую историю», — приходит ответ от Дона с ехидным смайликом на конце. Дэвид улыбается. Есть новые истории и есть кому их рассказать. Если это не звучит обнадёживающе, то что же тогда?

***

Они вырабатывают некую рутину, у них появляется своё расписание: уроки и школьные дела Познера, работа и обязанности Скриппса с детьми, совместные дела и развлечения. Дону нравится этот ритм, он расслабляется и позволяет себе просто наслаждаться теми радостями жизни, которые доступны ему сейчас. Однако Дэвид не считает, что все вопросы решены и ситуация успешно завершилась. Это, в общем-то, не должно было стать неожиданностью для Дональда, но, к стыду своему, он признаёт, что стало. Всё начинается с того, что Дон как-то замечает, что машинка, которую он взял себе, всё же маловата, чтобы регулярно возить двоих детей. Но продать её и купить другую не так-то просто, потому что фактически она принадлежит Ханне, а «детский автомобиль» принадлежит ему. Познер ничего не говорит на это, но немного задумывается. Он спрашивает на следующий день, не думал ли ещё Дон о разводе — и Дон не хочет говорить об этом. Вот просто, не хочет. Всё же, в общем, хорошо и так, разве нет? Он отшучивается: «А зачем тебе, Поз? Всё равно я тебя никак не смогу _сделать честной женщиной_. Так ведь и будем жить во грехе, так какая разница?..»

Дэвид не смеётся. «_Спасибо_ большое, предпочитаю остаться падшим мужчиной», — очень едким тоном бросает он в ответ, поднимается с места и выходит из комнаты… и минуту спустя Дональд слышит, как тихо хлопает входная дверь.

У него сердце обрывается: ушёл! «О Господи, зачем же я сказал ему такое! Ну кто меня, тупицу, за язык тянул?» Он сам не помнит, как оказывается на улице, озирается по сторонам, панически боясь не успеть, не найти, не догнать… Он видит Поза, удаляющегося быстрым шагом вдоль по улице, ссутулившись и опустив голову, подняв воротник куртки против ветра. Становится немного легче, Дон вздыхает и спешит догнать его. Это не так-то просто среди прохожих: у Дэвида лёгкая походка, а Дон не слишком хорошо соображает в этот момент и второпях натыкается на встречных.

— Стой, Дэвид! Подожди! Постой! — зовёт он, подобравшись ближе. Познер оборачивается. Он бледен. Он хмурится, окинув взглядом Дона. Но он не разворачивается и больше не пытается уйти. Теперь он ждёт.

Когда Дон догоняет его и пытается сказать хоть что-нибудь, слегка задыхаясь, Дэвид решительно хватает его за локоть и ведёт к ближайшим открытым дверям — кажется, в какой-то продуктовый магазин.

— Зачем ты выскочил без куртки, Дон? — сердито вопрошает Поз вполголоса, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

— Я как-то… не подумал. Испугался, — признаётся тот. Дэвид горько усмехается.

— Не стоит так бояться. Никуда я от тебя не денусь. Мне… просто нужно сейчас побыть одному. Понадобится какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что ты, оказывается, воспринимал наши отношения немного иначе, чем я.

— Поз, я такой дурак… — выдавливает Дон, — прости меня. Я вовсе так не думаю о нас, ты понимаешь? Я не знаю, почему я так сказал, мне самому противна эта шутка! Я знаю, что ты прав, я просто… я боюсь об этом думать.

— Дон, шутки просто так ниоткуда не появляются. Ты можешь так не думать _сознательно_, но…

— Дэвид, нет, послушай! Да, я за бессознательное не могу ручаться, но — но я готов на деле показать, насколько ты важнее для меня, чем… страхи, что толкнули меня на такие слова. Я по-прежнему уверен в своих чувствах, Поз. Я…

Его прерывает подчеркнутое покашливание от прилавка. Познер бросает взгляд туда, потом снова на Дона — и вздыхает.

— Ладно, пошли домой. Там поговорим.

Дон на мгновение закрывает глаза, мысленно благодарит Бога. Он не решается обернуться к прилавку, выпускает из рук руки Дэвида, вздыхает и выходит из дверей.

Его тут же пробирает холодный ветер: стоит как раз один из тех октябрьских дней, которым впору бы быть декабрьскими. Познер матерится одними губами и ускоряет шаг, увидев, как Дон обхватывает себя за плечи. Они почти бегут. Уже на лестнице Дон вдруг припоминает, что захлопнул дверь, а ключ взять и не вспомнил. Дэвид оглядывается на него, резко остановившегося от этой мысли, укоризненно качает головой и достаёт свой ключ из кармана куртки. А Дон думает ещё и о том, что, догоняя Познера в одной футболке, на ветру, он даже не почувствовал холода. Так бешено колотилось его сердце, так резко бросило его в жар от страха потерять, смертельно обидев, человека, ставшего для него таким бесконечно дорогим. Может ли любимый человек в один прекрасный день стать _слишком_ дорог? Дон размышляет об этом, поднимаясь по лестнице. Он не боится любить, никогда не боялся. Но всё же одно дело — любить, а другое — назначить вот так одного человека всецело ответственным за своё счастье и даже душевное равновесие. Всё же это слишком, наверное. Похоже на жест отчаянья, на попытку утопающего хоть за что-то ухватиться… А Дон действительно в последнее время то и дело чувствует, что тонет: осознание своей вины перед детьми охватывает его часто, что бы он ни делал, пытаясь это чувство подавить. Роль спасительной соломинки любого может утомить со временем, даже и Дэвида. Пожалуй, он прав: новая официальная договорённость с Ханной могла бы тут помочь. Дону пора вернуть себе почву под ноги, чтобы не виснуть вот так ни на ком. Чтобы самому быть опорой близким, если потребуется.

Дома Познер не отстаёт от него, пока он не закутывается в плед и не выпивает полную кружку чая с лимоном. И только после этого садится на другой конец дивана — боком, поджав по обыкновению ногу — и начинает разговор. Точнее, продолжает. Он слушает немного сбивчивый и смущённый рассказ Дона о его страхе всё-таки потерять детей тихо и внимательно. И Дон с удивлением понимает, насколько отвык от такой реакции. Ведь Ханна при его попытках серьёзно поговорить о чувствах, сомнениях или страхах, как правило, обижалась. «Ах так, ты сомневаешься во мне, чем это я дала повод, я опять недостаточно хороша…» Познер же обиделся на шутку, но к серьёзному разговору относится спокойно.

— Я понимаю твои опасения, Дон. Если ей вздумается лишить тебя отцовства — то, что ты живёшь со мной, не будет тебе на руку. Но у меня сложилось впечатление, что ей нужна твоя помощь, без тебя ей тяжело, и это понятно. Так что есть надежда, что она на это не пойдёт. И кроме имущественных проблем между вами меня беспокоит ещё вот что: пока она твоя жена — она официально «ближайший родственник» и «контакт на экстренный случай» во всех документах, и зачастую ты не можешь указать другого.

Дональд задумывается.

— Да, ты прав. Пожалуй, так это оставлять не годится.

— И есть ещё кое-что… уже просто мои личные «тараканы», но раз уж мы говорим об этом…

Дон усмехается:

— Да уж, давай выкладывай. Я тебе своих показал.

Дэвид усмехается в ответ:

— Ну просто я… — он вздыхает. — Понимаешь, я очень устал — от сомнений и от… неопределённости. Да, я верил тебе, Дон, с самого начала верил, но когда мысли, чувства, надежды сталкиваются с действительностью… Очень сложно заткнуть этот противный голосок, нашёптывающий: «Ты по-прежнему ему никто, ты ничего не значишь, ты всё бросил и приехал, как дурак, а здесь ты просто лишний, ты обуза…»

— Боже, Дэвид…

— Гм, ну да, по части страхов и «тараканов» со мной по-прежнему бессмысленно тягаться…

— Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой скептик, со всеми твоими страхами. И я согласен, что эти вопросы надо официально решить. Давай, что ли, Дейкина в гости позовём. Он давно напрашивался. Вот пусть заодно с делами нам поможет.

Дэвид улыбается и поднимает бровь:

— А давай.

***

Дональд открывает дверь и впускает Дейкина в прихожую.

— Здорово, Дон, — Стюарт жмет ему руку и скидывает куртку. — Хей, Поз! Здорово, Поз.

— Привет, Стю. Проходи, — откликается тот из кабинета.

— Нормальная квартира, молодцы, — авторитетно заявляет гость, оглядывая комнату.

— Ну всё, ему понравилось, — смеётся Дон.

— Какое счастье, — язвит Познер, не оборачиваясь.

— Да ладно вам, я просто так сказал. О, пианино! Круто. Наценка за него была?

— Нет, скидку дали. Правда! — смеётся Дон. — Поз сделал вид, что нам оно мешает, а хозяйке оно, видишь ли, дорого как память…

— Ох и хитрый же ты еврей, Познер!

— На том стоим…

— Ты чего там делаешь вообще? Иди сюда.

— Немножко погоди, эссе допроверяю…

Дон заглядывает на кухню, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у их совместного творения в духовке. Из кабинета ожидаемо доносится радостный голос Дейкина:

— Проверяешь? О! Дай посмотреть! Что за тема? Ха! Я это помню! Ты помнишь, Скриппс? — Стю принимается зачитывать отрывки вслух, наверняка через плечо Дэвида.

— Ну не мешай! — возмущается тот. — Дай мне закончить!

Дон усмехается. Десятка с лишним лет как не бывало.

— Стю, отстань от Поза, — кричит он.

— Ну как всегда, — бурчит тот, но, видимо, отстаёт. Через минуту заглядывает к Дону на кухню.

— Дай выпить, что ли. Только не шампанского и не эту вашу гейскую «маргариту»!

— Будешь выпендриваться — водки налью, — грозится Скриппс.

— Фу, точно как в гей-баре. Пиво есть?

— Конечно есть, есть пиво и вино, про остальное я шутил. А, джин ещё.

— Джин для печенек! — кричит из комнаты Дэвид.

— Не отвлекайся, Поз! — кричит в ответ Дон. Тот что-то недовольно бурчит.

Стю морщит лоб:

— Каких ещё печенек?

— А вот, попробуй, — Дон пододвигает к нему тарелку. — Рецепт его матери, он без них неделю прожить не может.

— Всё ясно, кто из вас жена, — ржёт Стю, и Дон машинально брякает в ответ:

— Мы меняемся, — и только потом соображает, что сказал. Это уже привычная шутка у них с Дэвидом, и Дон не сразу понимает, что ему впервые довелось пошутить об этом с кем-то ещё. Но Дейкин, разумеется, не может не экстраполировать эту информацию на их сексуальную жизнь и многозначительно изгибает бровь. Дон чувствует, что покраснел, и смущённо смеётся:

— Отъебись, Стю.

Не то чтобы он был неправ.

— Ну и как вы вообще, освоились друг с другом?

— Ну да, вполне. Мы же давно уже не чужие люди, знаешь.

— Ну всё равно, жить вместе — это другое. Ты вспомни, как мы притирались. Правда, так и не потрахались тогда, а… — ой! — восклицает он, потирая ушибленный затылок. — Больно же!

— Я не собирался с тобой трахаться, представь себе.

— Да я с тобой тоже, вообще-то, это я так… Имидж поддержать.

— Мы с Позом твой имидж знаешь где видели…

— Знаю, — вздыхает тот. — Вам даже пыль в глаза не пустишь, как с вами общаться?

— Да мы и так тебя любим, без всякой пыли, — Дон дружески толкает его плечом. — Пошли уже в комнату.

— Там Познер, — кривится тот.

— Да он сейчас закончит уже. Знаешь, как он с ними расправляется! Без церемоний.

Они садятся на диван.

— И что, ты снова играешь? — кивает Дейкин на пианино.

— Да, вспоминаю понемножку. Руки деревянные…

— Нормальные у него руки, не слушай его, — встревает Дэвид, не оборачиваясь. Дейкин ехидно ухмыляется:

— Вот эти вот подробности мне были даром не нужны!

— Пошляк.

— Ой, можно подумать, ты не в этом смысле сказал, — смеётся Дейкин.

— В этом, конечно, — оглянувшись через плечо, поводит бровями Познер. — Но пошляк всё равно ты.

Скриппс хохочет.

— Ну наконец-то всё, — Дэвид встаёт из-за стола, потягиваясь, снимает очки и трёт усталые глаза.

— Я тебе пива взял, — говорит Дон.

— Спасибо, — Дэвид присаживается на подлокотник дивана рядом с ним, принимает бутылку из его рук и привычно целует его в губы.

— Эй, вы, не разгоняйтесь, — протестует Дейкин. Поз закатывает глаза.

— Слушай, ну можно уже хоть тебя не стесняться, а? — спрашивает Дон, и Дэвид без труда продолжает его мысль:

— Заебались уже всех стесняться, ей-богу.

Стю кивает:

— Весомый довод. Ладно, не стесняйтесь. Просто… непривычно как-то, что у вас — и вдруг любовь.

— У нас всегда была любовь, — уверенно заявляет Познер, и это прозвучало бы пафосно, если бы не его печальная усмешка. — Может быть, в других формах, но была. Даже когда я по тебе сох.

Дон улыбается воспоминаниям и с удивлением понимает, что вполне согласен с этим утверждением. Стю качает головой.

— Ладно, ребята, — говорит он, — что за дело у вас ко мне было?

Познер молчит, предоставляя Дону самому рассказать об этом.

— Мне нужно оформить развод, Стю. И ты понимаешь, что это будет непросто.

— М-да. Адвоката ищешь?

— Угу. Может, посоветуешь кого-нибудь? Или ты своим знакомым такую «свинью» не хочешь подкладывать?

— Да знаешь, в общем-то могу. У вас, поверь мне, ещё не самый запущенный случай. Ты-то вполне адекватно себя ведёшь, это Ханна немного того… на нервах. Так-то она тоже вполне разумная женщина. Может быть, всё ещё обойдётся. Но знаешь… пока не забыл: у тебя есть в телефоне функция записи разговоров?

— Ну, есть…

— Ну вот, как начнёте переговоры — ты все разговоры записывай, пригодится.

— Зачем?

— Ну так… Если вдруг она будет тебе угрожать, или Позу, чтобы у тебя были доказательства.

Дон качает головой.

— Да не может быть всё так плохо, — не верит Познер.

— Ну может и нет, но знаешь… Во время развода люди часто ведут себя непредсказуемо. Особенно жёны с детьми.

Дон задумчиво трёт подбородок. Нет, никак нельзя обойти это, он понимает. Но как же не хочется втягивать в эту мясорубку детей… Они ведь не виноваты. Но они уже втянуты, этого не изменить.

Познер ласково перебирает пальцами волосы Дона.

— У него потрясающие дети, — с печальным восхищением замечает он. Дональд усмехается, на душе у него становится немного теплее.

— Ты их видел, что ли? — изумляется Дейкин.

— Видел как-то… один раз, — вздыхает Познер. — Теперь я тоже по ним скучаю.

— Да, есть у них такой эффект.

— Ну да, рассказывай, — смеётся Дональд, легонько толкая Познера головой. — Посмотрю я на тебя после парочки новых вопросов от Лиззи. Опять на стенку полезешь!

— Вопросики — да, это было нечто… — усмехается Познер в ответ. — Но вообще-то мне вечер с ними понравился.

— Да, вплоть до того момента, когда…

— Я тебя придушу! — взвивается Дэвид. — Если ты ещё и Дейкину это расскажешь!..

— Ладно-ладно, молчу.

В этот момент в кухне срабатывает таймер.

— Я достану! — Познер подскакивает и бежит к духовке.

«Жена», — артикулирует Стю, а вслух возмущается:

— Что за секреты от старых друзей?

— Нет, не скажу. А то спать мне на коврике под дверью.

— Ты всё правильно понял, милый! — мелодично отзывается с кухни Поз.

— Строгий он у тебя.

— Да вообще. По струнке хожу. Оставайся на ужин, поучаствуешь в нашем кулинарном эксперименте. На нас находит иногда…

Стюарт кивает, окидывает его задумчивым взглядом прищуренных глаз и замечает с улыбкой:

— Я не видел тебя таким счастливым лет пять, наверное… если не семь.

Дональд вздыхает.

— Счастье — понятие относительное…

— Может быть. Но когда его долго нет — это очень заметно.

***

Дон не обиделся на Стю из-за его шутливого навешивания ярлыков, хотя оно не было очень уж остроумным. Но оно подозрительно походило на неуклюжую попытку защитить свою житейскую философию, отказавшись принимать всерьёз очередное доказательство существования глубоких и сильных чувств, без которых Дейкин сам прекрасно обходился, но по-прежнему не очень понимал, как себя вести, с ними сталкиваясь. Дон тоже был не без греха в этом смысле: ему было теперь даже неловко оттого, что сам он прежде как бы в шутку намекал, что Стю уже, так сказать, пора остепениться, хотя образ жизни товарища никак его касаться не мог. Эти намёки явно были проявлением очень похожей защиты со стороны Дона — не слишком красивой попыткой убедить себя самого, что в сравнении со Стюартом он выглядит куда успешнее, а то и счастливее. Так что этот камень в Дейкина Дон бросить не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹белый фургончик — «white van», любая машинка типа нашей «ГАЗели». Есть выражение «мan with a white van», такой специальный человек, которого можно нанять, чтобы перевезти что-то куда-то.
> 
> ²В некоторых приходах священники называются викарии, а в некоторых [ректоры](http://www.e-reading.club/chapter.php/1045562/116/Tolko_ne_dvoreckiy._Zolotoy_vek_britanskogo_detektiva.html). 
> 
> ³(фр.) — На чём мы остановились в прошлый раз, друзья мои?


	11. Chapter 11

Конечно, всякий, кто способен критически смотреть на реальную семейную жизнь, может понять, что чисто «женской» и «мужской» ролей как таковых в ней не существует. Каждый, как правило, просто делает то, что у него лучше получается, и если это то, чему учили с детства, ибо «так положено» — ну что тут поделать. Но бывает ведь, что учили одному, а сердце лежит к другому. Дон вот с бóльшим удовольствием, чем Ханна, возился с детьми — делало ли это его, по логике Дейкина, «женой»? Они с Позом, как ни странно, сами посмеялись немного на эту тему сразу после того, как съехались. «Наши, когда узнают, станут спрашивать, учти, — усмехнулся Поз. — Что отвечать-то будем? Ты Фред, я Луиза, как всегда?» «Ну нет, мужем я уже был, хватит, — заявил тогда Дон. — Хочется разнообразия». Дэвид был за разнообразие обеими руками, тогда они и договорились, смеясь, что будут _меняться_ — и, кроме шуток, в быту это само собой получилось так. Тот раз, когда они впервые по-настоящему _поменялись_ в постели, конечно, запомнился Дональду, но не так сильно, как случай, когда у него впервые появилась такая мысль.

_Когда пальцы Дэвида впервые скользнули между его ягодиц, Дон ягодицы непроизвольно сжал. Всё тело напряглось, и Дон даже не понял, почему… но Дэвид тут же убрал руку. На его лице сменилось несколько выражений, одним из которых было — мимолётное, но всё же — разочарование._

_— Прости, — шепнул он, — я забылся. Я больше не буду._

_Дон почувствовал, будто упускает что-то, о чём пожалеет потом. Он доверял опыту Дэвида в постели, но тут всё же решился возразить:_

_— Дэвид, ты же хотел мне приятное сделать, я знаю. Попробуй ещё._

_— Да, конечно, хотел, но… тебе не понравилось, — Дэвид явно пытался закрыть тему, отвлекая Дона от разговоров мягкими, дразнящими движениями бёдер. Но Дон пока сдаваться не хотел._

_— Да я и понять ничего не успел, — возразил он серьёзно. — Просто тело так среагировало, само._

_— Да знаю я, как это бывает, — вздохнул Дэвид… и Дон вдруг кое-что вспомнил. Ему стало смешно:_

_— Ты хочешь сказать, что нашёл у меня комплекс мачо?_

_Дэвид усмехнулся:_

_— Ну да._

_— И, судя по всему, он у меня в заднице, — Дон уже давился смехом, но Дэвид ответил с комичной серьёзностью:_

_— Нет, что ты, понятно же: он охраняет вход! — и всё же не выдержал и тоже начал смеяться._

_— Как… как Цербер! — задыхаясь от смеха, выдавил Дон и скатился с Дэвида, уже начавшего молотить его кулаками._

_— Прекрати меня смешить! — вопил тот. — Я тут вообще-то потрахаться собирался._

_— А говорят, романтика мертва. Но, кроме шуток, я хочу попробовать. Хотя бы… Тебе же понравится, если я тебя там коснусь?_

_— Ты будто не знаешь, — Дэвид улыбался, его глаза снова задорно мерцали. Это выражение Дону нравилось куда больше. Что же до предстоящих чувственных открытий…_

_— Давай сыграем в игру: делай со мной то, что хотел бы, чтобы сделал я. А я буду тебя «зеркалить»._

_Дэвид прямо-таки просиял:_

_— Дон, ты откуда такие идеи вообще берёшь? Это же потрясающе! Но всё же, знаешь… ну, не обязательно тебе самому делать всё, что люблю делать я. Мне хорошо с тобой, правда. Мне нравится то, что есть._

Дону, в общем-то, тоже нравилось то, что есть. Но попробовать всё, что доступно, он всё же хотел. Хотя бы для того, чтобы больше не обижать Дэвида взбрыками своего эго, или комплекса мачо, или что у него, гм, там.

Дэвид признался позже, что так постепенно приучать кого-то ему прежде не доводилось. Но получилось у него превосходно: Дону понравился весь процесс. Он не преминул подцепить у Дэвида ещё несколько полезных трюков, чтобы использовать на нём самом, и ни разу не пожалел, что в конце концов оказался по другую сторону. Теперь он куда лучше представлял ощущения Дэвида в любой из позиций — и секс с ним стал возбуждать ещё сильнее, хотя он не думал, что такое вообще возможно.

Дон был давно покорён тем, каким разным может быть Дэвид в сексе. Ласковый, доверчивый, податливый Поз, подставлявшийся под ласки, позволявший делать с собой всё, что Дональду хотелось, вызывал в нём приливы нежности и неодолимого влечения подарить ему всё наслаждение мира. Игривый, соблазнительный Поз, хитрец и выдумщик, всегда умудрялся удивить, застать врасплох, подогреть интерес, раздразнить, довести до точки кипения — порой даже не прикасаясь. Но ещё он, оказывается, умел быть таким уверенным и властным, что у Дона от одного звука его голоса, от одного его взгляда или движения брови слабели колени и исчезали связные мысли. И при этом Дэвид всегда оставался таким же предельно деликатным, никогда не давил. Предлагал, пробовал — но не требовал.

Лишь однажды Дональд позволил себе смалодушничать и вздохнуть про себя: эх, вот если бы оказаться с Позом вдвоём на благоустроенном необитаемом острове, вдали от обязанностей и проблем, да не вылазить бы из постели… Но Дэвиду он в этом желании признаться не рискнул. Пора было ему проявить силу духа. Пора было встретиться с реальностью лицом к лицу.

***

На предложение развестись Ханна, разумеется, реагирует резко. Ей, похоже, до сих пор не хочется верить в то, что намерения Дона настолько серьёзны. Всё-таки измена — это одно… А развод… это что-то уже окончательное, фатальное. С одной стороны, она, конечно же, сама выгнала Дона, узнав обо всём. Но дать согласие на развод — это всё равно, что расписаться в своей неспособности спасти брак, и ей плевать, что спасать уже фактически нечего. Всё равно, что признать, что всё кончено, отпустить ситуацию. А она не хотела этого делать даже тогда, когда испытывала к Дону в основном жалость и некоторую брезгливость. Теперь же, после всех отчаянных попыток его соблазнить (которые ей казались успешными!) и его внезапного, как снег на голову, признания, её чувства к нему гораздо интенсивнее и сложнее: весь спектр от отвращения до обожания, зачастую одновременно.

Дон не удивлён тем, что первый её ответ на его предложение — твёрдое «нет». То есть как, твёрдое. Отчаянное, полное ужаса «нет» в сопровождении истерики: «Как ты можешь такое говорить! Ты же знаешь, что я совершенно одна, и никого больше у меня нет! Ты обязан мне помогать, а ты только и мечтаешь, оказывается, умыть руки и исчезнуть с горизонта?! Я не позволю тебе это сделать, и не надейся!» И тут же, в ответ на напоминание о том, что он помогать не отказывается, тем более что в документах она сможет прописать любые нужные ей условия, она взвивается: «И пропишу! Разумеется! Ты как думал! И за моральный ущерб с тебя взыщу, и за развращение детей твоими россказнями о якобы «любви»! Не думай, что сможешь общаться с ними, не будучи моим мужем! Не на ту напал!»

Дон понимает, что говорить об этом дальше бессмысленно. «Завтра тебе позвонит мой адвокат», — сообщает он и кладёт трубку. Ханна тут же набирает снова, но он сбрасывает её звонки. Начало положено. И очевидно, что конец ещё очень не близко. Он вздыхает, блокирует её номер и с минуту сидит за столом, закрыв лицо руками. Лёгкие руки Дэвида осторожно касаются его плеч, потом сжимают крепче, приободряя, поддерживая. Дон, не открывая глаз, наклоняет голову назад, позволяя ему обнимать себя, перебирать пальцами волосы, целовать макушку, висок. Дэвид ничего не говорит и не спрашивает. Он просто здесь. Он рядом. Этого достаточно.

***

Адвокат на делах о разводе собаку съел, и не одну. Он советует Дону всегда отправлять Ханну к нему и не пытаться самому договориться с ней. «Поверьте, так нервы целее будут не только у вас, но и у неё», — убедительно, но как-то заученно повторяет он. Ханна же ни с какими адвокатами говорить не желает, хотя Дон предлагает ей тоже нанять посредника для переговоров. Она не хочет ни переговоров, ни советов, она хочет мужа назад и названивает самому Дону с требованием отказаться от развода. И Дон далеко не всегда может заставить себя послушаться дейкинова приятеля. Он всё же выслушивает Ханну и пытается её переубедить, надеясь, что такое, более человеческое, не обезличивающее отношение на неё рано или поздно подействует… Но пока что она только становится всё изобретательней. Ссылается на Матфея, упрекая, что Дон толкает и её на путь греха¹. Припоминает даже Первое послание Коринфянам в надежде его пристыдить, но он едва ли не лучше неё помнит «исчерпывающий» список всех, кто не наследует Царство Божие². Дейкин когда-то любил подкалывать его по поводу этого списка и круга друзей Дона, включая себя. От подколок тех Дон обычно со смехом отмахивался, но иногда, под настроение, мог и дискуссию завести о роли и месте подобных древних слов в современном мире. К дискуссиям часто подключался и Познер, с его фирменным научным азартом, странным образом не исключающим вовлечённости. В ответ Ханне Дон озвучивает только самые нейтральные из приводившихся тогда доводов, но она всё равно злится из-за отсутствия у него должного раскаянья и стыда. Нервы всё это и правда расшатывает. И если бы только это!

***

Дону всё-таки приходится выложить родителям всю оставшуюся информацию в один присест. Он просит их включить громкую связь, чтобы им не пришлось потом пересказывать друг другу его слова. Они… шокированы, конечно. И фактом измены, и тем, что это Дэвид. Они всё же надеялись, что ссора детей как-то мирно разрешится, всё как-то уладится. Но, узнав о такой причине ссоры… просто умолкают, не зная, что и сказать. Дон заранее запретил себе извиняться или оправдываться, так что тоже молчит, слушая неясные шорохи их движений. Первым подаёт голос отец, говорит, как Дон и предполагал, что всё это очень неожиданно и неприятно. Но вопросов об ориентации — и о вере — к которым Дон морально готовился, так и не задаёт. Добавляет только, что они с мамой перезвонят ему позже. Сдержанно благодарит: спасибо, мол, что сказал. «Нам действительно стоило это узнать». И прощается.

Он старается не думать о том, почему так и не услышал голоса матери после своего признания. Скорее всего, она беззвучно плакала, и мысль об этом разбивает Дональду сердце, в который уже раз. Что она подумала о нём? Это тревожит его. Нет, он не стал бы менять свою жизнь или своё мнение в угоду родителям — да они и не потребовали бы такого! — но всё-таки, всё-таки было бы немного легче, если бы они… хотя бы поняли его. Хотя бы постарались понять. Однако, всё, что мог, он им уже сказал. Теперь остаётся лишь ждать. И молиться, наверное.

***

Чем старше становился Дон, чем крепче он стоял на ногах, тем реже он обращался к Богу с какими-то материальными просьбами, а потом и вовсе перестал. Странно было бы просить Его о том, что Дон и сам был в состоянии заработать — или создать. Но он по-прежнему просил порою о вещах нематериальных: о душевной стойкости, о силе, об удаче — для себя и для родных и близких людей. Он не раз замечал, что ему самому это здорово помогает: становится проще делать то, что должен, принимать правильные решения, когда его мозги не загружены тем, что они чисто физически не в состоянии обработать. Когда он признаёт, что влиять на ситуацию может очень ограниченно, и не взваливает на себя непомерный груз ответственности за _всё_.

В общем-то это чаще всего даже не просьбы, исполнения которых Дон от Всевышнего ждёт. Это напоминания самому себе о том, что, хотя для него эти вещи важны, они не в его власти. Они в руках Господа, и Дон мало что может гарантировать в этих областях жизни. Только уповать на промысел Божий, положиться на Него, довериться судьбе. Здоровье и безопасность дорогих ему людей, относительно мирное небо над головой — это то, что он не может обеспечить полностью сам, да и не должен, в общем-то. И чрезмерно беспокоиться об этом — значит лишать себя сил, которые можно было потратить куда более конструктивно: что-то вовремя сделать, на что-то обратить внимание, яснее увидеть перспективу.

Когда Дэвид Познер считал его просто другом, не зная, как много он значит для Дона на самом деле, Дон часто молился о том, чтобы, если возможно, его друг обрёл счастье в любви. Он видел, что Дэвид ищет его, довольно активно, но не очень-то успешно. Порой Познер даже вздыхал, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз, что от получения знаний он испытывает куда больше радости и удовлетворения, чем от своих амурных похождений. Дон досадовал на себя из-за того облегчения, которое вызывали в нём эти слова, но ничего с ним поделать не мог. Хотя, конечно же, сочувствовал Дэвиду, искренне переживал за него. Тоска, разочарование, ощущение предательства, то и дело посещавшие Познера, острой болью отзывались в сердце Дона. Новые увлечения, каждая новая — пусть краткая — эйфория влюблённости заставляли улыбаться, дарили надежду… хотя, конечно же, тоже серьёзно мучили. И всё же, как бы ни было трудно, Дон почему-то ни разу не попросил для себя избавления от этой любви. Он жалел лишь о том, что, как ему казалось, он сам не был способен сделать ничего, чтобы Дэвид стал хоть немного счастливее, потому и просил Бога об этом. Просил дать Познеру сил преодолеть новый эпизод депрессии. Просил направить ему навстречу достойного человека, которого Дэвид мог бы полюбить, и который был бы способен любить Дэвида так сильно, как он того заслуживает. Это оставалось очень важным для Дона даже после знакомства с Ханной, но когда он начал задумываться о свадьбе, то понял, что стоит уже пересмотреть свои приоритеты. Он заставил себя перестать упоминать имя Дэвида ежедневно. Он ведь всё равно желал благополучия всем своим друзьям — вот в этот круг он и вернул Поза мысленно, и это очень помогло тогда, именно это оказалось нужным.

Сейчас же, и в церкви, и дома по вечерам, Дон снова старается выделить в навалившейся на него тяжести испытаний самое важное — и не то, чего хочется лично ему, а лишь то, что могло бы помочь его близким людям. Он совсем не просит о том, чтобы родители непременно простили его, он просит лишь послать им здоровья и сил, ведь по большому счёту это гораздо важнее. Не просит о каких-то конкретных действиях Ханны, просит лишь дать ей спокойствия и ощущения поддержки, а ещё просит вразумить их обоих — и себя, и её — удержать от непоправимых ошибок. Просит защитить от урона сердцá и души детей, помочь им пережить этот тяжёлый период.

И за Дэвида снова просит: об удаче на новом месте работы, о том, чтобы несправедливое невезение не помешало ему произвести хорошее впечатление, чтобы среди коллег поскорее нашлись друзья и единомышленники… Дональд видит, что Дэвид волнуется об этом, но, разумеется, помочь ему он мало чем может. Состояние Дэвида вообще тревожит Дона в последнее время. Они обсудили возможные последствия обращения к адвокату, сознательно решились на этот шаг, и оба знали, что будет тяжело, но Дону кажется, что Позу это даётся труднее. Дэвид списывает свою хандру на погоду и просит не обращать внимания, но улыбки его становятся всё более вымученными, голос — вялым, плечи — сутулыми. Возможно, это и впрямь естественные для Поза сезонные изменения, но Дон их прежде не видел, только начав жить бок о бок стал замечать и закрывать на них глаза не собирается. Правда, он надеется, что в этом он хоть немного сумеет Позу помочь. По крайней мере, он хочет попытаться.

***

Как ни чудесна и ни удивительна жизнь рядом с Доном, но постепенно погода, стресс и усталость берут своё: начинается зимняя депрессия. Дэвид и раньше с трудом переносил сокращение светового дня и холод, но тут, в Лондоне, к этому добавляется ещё и постоянная сырость, и заметно большее количество пасмурных дней… и ему начинает казаться, что он никогда не согреется.

В новом коллективе нужно быть гораздо более осторожным и внимательным, чем в том, где у тебя уже есть друзья. И он прекрасно понимает, что всегда, неминуемо, находятся в любом месте люди, которым ты не нравишься просто так, даже безо всяких серьёзных поводов. И всё-таки то, что среди педагогов Беллерби обнаружились уже двое, относящихся к нему по разным причинам с неприязнью, довольно сильно удручает его. Плюс ко всему, преподаватель, на место которого его взяли, был, оказывается, весельчак и любимчик всех школьников, так что Дэвида приняли слегка в штыки и в первые же дни окрестили «занудой». Понадобилось действительно много терпения и сарказма, ни в коем случае не направленного лично на кого-то из учеников, чтобы перебороть это их мнение — и это сильно вымотало его, сильнее, чем он ожидал.

Не помогают и вести о здоровье его старенькой матери. Она чувствует себя всё хуже, но навестить её нельзя: она категорически не желает ни видеть сына, ни даже слышать о нём, «пока он не одумается и не станет нормальным мужчиной». До сих пор она не может простить признания, к которому сама его, в общем-то, вынудила вскоре после смерти отца: слишком настойчиво требовала скорее найти невесту, вот Дэвид и не выдержал… Да что теперь вспоминать. За ней ухаживает её сестра, старшая, как ни удивительно. Дэвиду остаётся лишь созваниваться с тёткой и отправлять ей всё необходимое, что сможет достать. Она общается с Дэвидом довольно приветливо, но то, что мать не сдаётся, до сих пор отзывается болью.

И от присутствия любимого человека рядом парадоксально становится только хуже. «Это депрессия, Познер, в ней от всего хуже становится, тебе ли не знать. И это пройдёт», — пытается он успокоить себя. Но всё равно не может избавиться от ощущения, что проваливает единственный выпавший ему шанс: настоящие отношения, в кои-то веки, настоящая любовь — а он уже почти ничего не чувствует. Да ещё и своим унынием тревожит и огорчает того, кого больше всего на свете хотел только радовать… Того, кто заслуживает больше радости и поддержки, чем Дэвид, по-видимому, способен дать. «Заслуживает кого-то получше тебя», — вьётся назойливая мысль. Он ещё не поверил ей, он ещё помнит, что это искажение восприятия. Но со временем этот голосок в голове кажется всё убедительнее.

Свою усталость, свои тревоги и страхи дома он старается преуменьшать как только может. Не хватало ещё ему действительно сделаться обузой Дону, которому и без него сейчас отчаянно тяжело. Ханна, по-видимому, ведёт себя так, будто совсем не понимает, чего хочет. Из обрывков разговоров, которые он слышит иногда, он делает вывод, что намерения её гораздо серьёзнее, чем пересказывает ему Дон, хотя и меняются они слишком уж быстро. (Ну конечно же, Дон тоже пытается смягчить свою сторону неприятностей.) И общаться с детьми она ему опять запретила, прослышав о том, что в общении теперь частенько принимал участие и Дэвид. В издательстве многие узнали, с кем и как Дон сейчас живёт, и кое-какие важные шишки не подают ему теперь руки, официальным поводом называя его непорядочность по отношению к жене. И если во всём этом не виноват Дэвид, то кто же, блядь, тогда ещё.

Пока было тепло, ему так нравилось смотреть на вечерний Лондон, сидя на подоконнике, читать книги, слушать музыку… А сейчас он подолгу просто сидит на диване, в тёплых домашних брюках, в двух кофтах и шерстяных носках — и всё равно ёжится от холода. Сидит так и час, и два, без малейшего желания шевелиться, пока Дон не приходит с работы и не приносит ему чашку чая. Дэвид слышит, как Дон запускает стиральную машинку, и краснеет от стыда, потому что только теперь вспоминает, что обещал это сделать сам, ведь он знал, что придёт сегодня раньше. Он понимает, что с этим состоянием надо что-то делать, хотя бы использовать своё привычное средство от хандры… но в таком холоде он об этом даже думать не способен. Он кутается в принесённый Доном плед, поджимает ноги и закрывает глаза. Дон садится рядом, святой человек, и обнимает его за плечи. Дэвид поддаётся желанию уткнуться замерзшим носом ему в плечо. Дон вздыхает — не раздражённо, а просто печально — и тихо зовет его:

— Поз…

— М?

— Родной мой, тебе нехорошо?

— Ох, Дон, да не бери ты в голову… Это пройдёт. Это просто зима… — Дэвид ёжится, прижимаясь к любимому крепче.

Дональд грустно усмехается:

— Поз, зима ещё фактически и не началась… Может быть, можно чем-то помочь тебе, чтобы не стало ещё хуже? Ты сегодня ел?

— Не знаю… Что-то не хочется.

— Дэвид, ну ведь так нельзя, ты сам понимаешь. Тебе нужны силы.

— Дон, тебе они тоже нужны, а ты тратишь их опять на меня…

— Может, сделать тебе твою ванну?

Дэвид от изумления поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Нет, он не шутит. Он посмеивался над привычкой Поза валяться в роскошной пене, как фотомодели в рекламе для женских журналов, и Поз поддерживал такой же лёгкий тон, не желая привлекать внимание любимого к тому, против чего это всё является средством… Но, очевидно, Дональд всё же догадался.

— Ты что-то давно её не принимал, я по этому зрелищу даже соскучился.

Дэвид слабо усмехается:

— Там так холодно сейчас, Дон. Мне туда лишний раз и заходить не хочется.

— Я постараюсь нагреть ванную комнату и наберу тебе воду с пеной. Кажется, даже помню, какая была температура, я же трогал воду… ну, то есть, тебя в воде, — усмехается он. — Дай мне попробовать сделать это. Если получится — это же будет прекрасно.

Дэвид не понимает, почему на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он же всегда знал, что Дон — потрясающе внимательный и заботливый человек. Но, Господи, если бы так хреново Дэвиду вдруг стало в Шеффилде, где никто не был заинтересован в том, чтобы ему стало легче… ещё неизвестно, чем бы всё это закончилось. Дональд целует его в висок, говорит: «Сиди тут, я сейчас», — и отправляется в ванную. Когда всё готово, Дон чуть не за ручку его туда отводит, помогает раздеться побыстрее и забраться в облако пены… и, подмигнув, оставляет его одного.

Видимо, Дэвид всё-таки не успел провалиться слишком уж глубоко, потому что удовольствие от всего происходящего он начинает получать практически без усилий. Он впитывает кожей тепло, закрывает глаза. Температура даже чуть выше, чем он делает сам, но сейчас это — то, что нужно. Он то садится, то вытягивается, лениво шевелит руками и ногами, наслаждаясь ароматом и прикосновением воды и пены к коже, любуется мерцающими отражениями электрического света в мелких радужных пузырьках, лопающихся с чуть слышным шипением, и в конце концов с облегчением вздыхает. Кажется, он просто чертовски голоден… Что и не удивительно: не ел он со вчерашнего дня. С заинтересованным видом появившись на кухне в свежей одежде, которую тоже приготовил ему заботливый Дон, он видит на лице любимого добрую и чуть лукавую улыбку, которой не видел уже, наверное, пару недель — и в отсутствии которой, оказывается, всерьёз винил себя. Собственные доводы о том, что Дон вовсе не требует непрестанно его радовать и сам всегда готов помочь, сквозь пелену тоски звучали неубедительно, но поверить им оказывается гораздо проще, когда Дон подтверждает их делом, вот как сейчас. Дэвид улыбается в ответ и советует себе запомнить, что один из хороших способов поднять Дону настроение — это позволить ему поднять настроение самому Дэвиду.

Он вспоминает, как старательно скрывал на собеседовании, что очень рад известию об обязательном для всех учителей Беллерби посещении психотерапевта — понимал, что, как правило, никто не любит такой обязаловки, и не хотел лишний раз выделяться. Пожалуй, думает он, не стоит тянуть с первым из этих визитов.

***

Нет, Дэвиду не становится немедленно хорошо после одной тёплой ванны. Дон по-прежнему видит его упадок сил. Но всё-таки немного он расслабляется: когда поддержка Дона так осязаема — ему явно легче.

Тем более радостно видеть, что колёсики у Дэвида в голове начинают активнее вращаться в поиске чего-то, что может вернуть душевные силы и вообще поддержать. Дон чаще застёт его в наушниках, подпевающим любимым мелодиям, потом обнаруживает на крышке пианино тоненький сборник нот к популярным песням — и без вопросов принимается штудировать те, что обведены карандашом в оглавлении. Дэвид упоминает какого-то нового психотерапевта, который, похоже, помогает, и слава Богу. А однажды Дон возвращается с работы к застланному газетами и слегка засыпанному землёй полу в гостиной и к задумчивому Познеру, сравнивающему объём корней нескольких комнатных растений с объёмом расставленных перед ним горшков. Штанины и подбородок Поза перепачканы землёй, и деловитая озабоченность на его физиономии выглядит настолько лучше, чем давешняя апатия, что Дон начинает мысленно напевать «Оду к радости» и решает зайти в какой-нибудь цветоводческий магазин и подарить Позу что-нибудь удобное, но необязательное, какую-нибудь рыхлилку для земли или что у них там бывает.

До сих пор не было заметно, чтобы Познер скучал по своему саду, но, судя по всему, за несколько лет он всё же к нему привык, и если не привёз с собой ни одного цветка, то только потому, что очень много места в багаже занимали его книги. Сейчас же эти несколько придирчиво выбранных растеньиц действительно оживили их дом, а ритм ухода за ними буквально вернул Познеру почву под ногами.

Когда на улице становится ещё холоднее, Дон решает наплевать на экономию и повышает температуру батарей. Не намного, всего на градус-другой, но и это на состоянии Дэвида сказывается заметно. Да и самому, если честно, так комфортнее. Бессмысленные лишения никогда Дону особо благородными не казались. По крайней мере те, бессмысленность которых была ему очевидна.

***

Дон снова и снова пытается убедить названивающую ему Ханну, что официальный развод будет лучше для всех. Но теперь, когда он опять лишён общения с детьми, у неё в голове засела новая идея. «Всё понятно, — говорит она ему, — я сама тебя расповадила. Слишком много тебе позволяла, вот ты и гулял там в своё удовольствие. А теперь небось задумаешься: так ли уж нужен тебе этот развод? Не пора ли блудному мужу уже вернуться?»

— Ты думаешь, что я ещё могу вернуться? — искренне удивляется Дон. И лучше бы он этого не спрашивал.

— Да я уверена! — убеждённо восклицает она. — Это же просто кризис среднего возраста! Перебесишься и вернёшься, никуда не денешься. Не с этим же уёбищем будешь жить.

Даже не успев до конца осмыслить эти слова, Дон бросает трубку. Допускать такой тон он не намерен ни при каких обстоятельствах. И, честно говоря, ему очень неприятно видеть Ханну такой. Слышать от неё такие выражения и интонации. А ведь Дэвиду тоже случается услышать обрывки подобных фраз, если он проходит рядом во время их разговоров. Дону он об этом ничего не говорит, только сам на какое-то время немного мрачнее становится. Ханну они между собой никогда не обсуждают.

***

В этой череде удручающих и вселяющих надежду событий приходит наконец известие о том, что «Ваш рассказ, м-р Скриппс, будет напечатан в январском номере нашего журнала; спасибо за присланные работы; пишите ещё, надеемся на дальнейшее сотрудничество». Рассказ был написан почти год назад, как раз где-то в январе, и Дон постарался тогда излить в нём всю горечь возвращения к опостылевшей рутине отношений с Ханной после яркого, как праздничный фейерверк, переживания встречи с Дэвидом — хотя темой рассказа взял вовсе не любовь и даже не семейную жизнь. Что ж, если редакторы выбрали эту работу именно для этого номера, значит ему, наверное, действительно удался достаточно выразительный и не банальный рассказ о чувствах, для многих связанных с послепраздничным «похмельем». Гонорар, конечно, просто смешной по сравнению с тем, что платят за его аналитические статьи, но это не так уж важно: это ведь первый раз. Дэвид настаивает на том, чтобы отметить эту маленькую победу, и они открывают бутылку вина, включают музыку, немного даже танцуют — и незаметно для себя засыпают в обнимку на потёртом диване под тихие звуки джаза из проигрывателя.

А потом, через несколько дней, раздаётся и долгожданный звонок от родителей. Дон, наверное, стал бесчувственнее за эти месяцы — или просто психически сильнее — потому что сердце его не выпрыгивает из горла от волнения и страха услышать что-то неприятное. Он волнуется, но вполне терпимо.

— Привет, Дон, — говорит отец.

— Привет, пап. Рад тебя слышать. Как ваши дела?

— Да нормально, живы-здоровы и на том спасибо. Сам-то как?

— Это… сложно сказать. Ты понимаешь, наверное.

— Я… догадываюсь. Мама звонила Ханне на днях. Судя по всему, дела у вас продвигаются не очень.

— Да уж. Хотя… её можно понять, хотя бы отчасти. Она во многом права. Но не во всём.

— Знаешь, я, как ни странно, согласен. Как же так получилось у вас.

— Не знаю, пап. Я… любил её, сильно любил. И она меня, вроде бы, тоже. Потом… Потом это куда-то ушло.

— У нас ведь были такие периоды с мамой. Ты не помнишь, наверное, ты маленький был. И потом ещё раз, когда ты уже съехал.

— О. Ничего себе. Я не знал.

— Да. Я к тому, что… потом всё опять возвращалось как-то. Я остывал, мама же будто бы расцветала — и я снова смотрел на неё и не мог понять, почему не ценил её только что…

— Это… здорово, пап. Но боюсь, что… этот этап уже пройден для нас. Мы за точкой невозврата. Я не смогу расстаться с… любимым человеком и жить с ней. А она не сможет простить.

Повисает пауза. Потом говорит отец:

— Ты никогда прежде не… говорил ничего такого. О Дэвиде. И вообще.

— Не говорил.

— Ты… боялся нас с мамой?

— Да вы… не такие уж страшные, если честно, — с нежностью в голосе усмехается Дон. Отец усмехается в ответ, и от сердца немного отлегает. Дон продолжает: — Главным образом… ничего же не было. Тогда. Не было смысла говорить. А кроме Дэвида я ни к кому не испытывал… такого.

— А сейчас ты с ним… живёшь?

— Да, — что бы отец ни имел в виду, ответ всё равно был «да».

— Видно, и так бывает. Никогда бы не подумал, что… впрочем, не важно. Жаль, что у вас с Ханной так…

— Детей жалко, пап, — признаётся Дон. — Ханну мне уже как-то не жаль. Чисто умозрительно только. Она… С ней тяжело иметь дело сейчас.

— Да, мы… так и поняли с мамой. Погоди, она трубочку сейчас возьмет.

Дон закрывает глаза, внезапно застланные пеленой непролитых слёз. Старается сглотнуть комок.

— Дон?

— Привет, мам.

— Привет. Я общалась с Ханной немного, она… много странного говорит.

Дон вздыхает:

— Догадываюсь.

— Она объясняла мне, почему запрещает тебе видеться с детьми, но… как-то неубедительно. Противоречиво. Я так и не поняла, — мать вздыхает, — я ведь не наседала на неё и не спорила с ней, мне хотелось её точку зрения знать, понимаешь… И всё же она как-то сбивчиво говорила. Как будто скрывала что-то.

— Не знаю, мам. Со мной она очень уверенно разговаривает. Может быть, она часть доводов постеснялась тебе озвучить. Те, что нецензурные.

— Хм. Может быть. Но она призналась, что дети просились к вам в гости. Говорит, он им нравится, Дэвид.

— Да, они… общались с ним. Виделись один раз. Пили чай, разговаривали, — спешит он пояснить, сам не зная зачем, может быть по привычке. — Ничего такого…

— Наверное, это всё-таки хорошо — что они знают его, — задумчиво говорит мать. — Дэвид ведь неплохой был парнишка всегда. Вы дружили. Вряд ли он стал сильно хуже.

— Он лучше стал, мам. Сильнее. Самодостаточнее.

Мать вспоминает с улыбкой в голосе:

— Да, я помню этот его взгляд: «Похвалите меня, я стараюсь, ну похвалите…»

Дон усмехается.

— Было такое, да. Теперь он гораздо спокойнее.

— Интересно, каким учителем он стал.

— Этого я ещё сам не знаю наверняка, — честно говорит Дон, — но вот, в гимназию столичную его приняли.

— Как у него дела?

Дон совсем такого не ожидал. Да, прошло много дней после их разговора, шок, конечно, прошёл, но мнение о ситуации у его родителей сложилось, похоже, такое, на какое он и надеяться не смел — совершенно без давления с его стороны.

— Вы что же, мам… не сердитесь? — не выдерживает он.

— Нет, конечно же, Дон. Что толку сердиться? Ты сам понимаешь, в чём был неправ, я слышала, ты говорил искренне. В остальном… Это жизнь. Она… и не такая бывает. В любом случае… мы в тебя верим, сынок. Ты действительно сделаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы всё разрешилось как можно лучше — для детей.

— Я стараюсь. Спасибо, мам.

— Ладно… Удачи тебе. И привет… Дэвиду. Давно не видели его.

— Да, с… спасибо ещё раз. Я передам. До свидания, мам?

— До свидания.

***

Среди подброшенных Дону Познером нот обнаруживается совершенно восхитительная джазовая обработка гимна про ангелов в небесах.³ Дон откровенно кайфует, разбирая такт за тактом сочные аккорды… и краем уха слышит, что Поз мурлычет мелодию себе под нос. Так что как только начинает выходить что-то связное, Дон зовёт его к инструменту и играет вступление, выразительно глядя ему в глаза. Познер смущённо улыбается — до ушей — и, нацепив очки, наклоняется над плечом Дона, чтобы заглянуть в ноты. Он вступает вполголоса, будто примеряя чуть заметно изменённую мелодию, но через пару тактов увлекается и поёт уже вовсю. Дон сбивается, исправляется, Дэвид теряет строчку и опаздывает на второй куплет… Но если и существует в мире что-то _совершеннее_ этих моментов — вряд ли этого так уж много.

***

В последнее время Дон просыпается рано, порой это время и утром-то сложно назвать. Это немного странно, ведь световой день стремится к минимуму, спать бы и спать — по крайней мере в субботу, когда ни на работу, ни в церковь не надо спешить. Однако он просыпается и не может снова заснуть.

Бессонная ночь обещает усталость на следующий день, но иногда полежать в относительной тишине и темноте даже приятно. Он глядит в потолок, пересечённый тусклыми полосами отсветов ночных огней и фар проезжающих автомобилей, и его посещают идеи и мысли о том самом романе, который он всё-таки не забросил. Дональд прочитал и пересмотрел о «ревущих двадцатых», конечно, не всё, что вообще написано, но уже достаточно много, чтобы пласты информации начали складываться в ландшафт воображаемого мира. И вот теперь этот мир начинает понемногу жить своей жизнью в его голове. Долгое время Дон пытался _сочинять_ свой роман, но теперь, кажется, понимает слова Эко о космологичности первых этапов работы над крупным текстом.⁴

Сегодня, однако, бессонница не оборачивается творческим приступом, остаётся удручающей невозможностью заснуть. Смутные тревоги начинают наполнять его мысли, и это ему совсем не нравится… но стоит глазам привыкнуть к темноте, как тревоги разлетаются по углам, уступая место совсем другому чувству.

Рядом с Дональдом, сладко посапывая в подушку, крепко спит Дэвид Познер, который ещё только год — меньше года! — назад боялся ночью сомкнуть глаза, не веря, что ещё когда-нибудь окажется так близок с самым дорогим для себя человеком. С того дня они прошли немалый путь, и вместе, и каждый по отдельности, и они ещё очень далеки от счастливого финала… но глядя, как Дэвид во сне вздыхает и пододвигается поближе, чувствуя, как он прижимается щекой к плечу Дона и чуть заметно улыбается, Дон снова обретает надежду на то, что может быть когда-нибудь всё будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Евангелие от Матфея [5:32](http://allbible.info/bible/modern/mt/5/)  
Но Я говорю вам, что каждый, кто разводится с женой своей не по причине её прелюбодеяния, толкает её на грех прелюбодеяния. Тот же, кто женится на разведённой, также повинен в прелюбодеянии.
> 
> ²Первое послание апостола Павла [Коринфянам](http://allbible.info/bible/modern/1co/6/)  
6:9  
Разве не знаете вы, что неправедные люди не наследуют Царство Божье? Не обманывайтесь! Никто из тех, кто предаётся блуду, или почитает идолов, или прелюбодействует, а также ни продажные содомиты, ни мужеложцы,  
6:10  
ни грабители, ни скупые, ни пропойцы, ни клеветники, ни мошенники не унаследуют Царства Божьего.
> 
> ³гимн об ангелах в небесах, [«Angels We Have Heard On High»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD6iuXmOCGs), в джазовой обработке звучит примерно так. (По ссылке на самом деле микс из двух гимнов, но представление можно составить :) )
> 
> ⁴«В работе над романом, по крайней мере на первой стадии, слова не участвуют. Работа над романом — мероприятие космологическое, как то, которое описано в книге Бытия». — У. Эко, «Записки на полях „Имени розы“».


	12. Chapter 12

Стоит ленивый субботний день, слишком непогожий, чтобы выходить куда-то, и Дэвид, как ни странно, рад этому. Когда на прошлой неделе по прихоти тёплых ветров и течений ноябрь вдруг порадовал жителей Лондона почти весенним теплом, Дон настоял на том, что такое редкое солнце нельзя упускать, и потащил Дэвида на прогулку в ближайший парк… Но обернулось всё тем, что Дон почти всё время прогулки старательно _не замечал_ вокруг шумных, весело играющих на лужайках чужих детей. А Дэвид, разумеется, так же старательно не замечал, что Дон их, конечно же, замечает.

С тех пор, как речь зашла о разводе, с собственными детьми Дону чудом удалось пообщаться лишь однажды: Лиззи списала его телефон, и они с Генри позвонили ему тайком, пока были в гостях у друзей. Говорили тихо и грустно, расспрашивали, что случилось, о чём им мама не говорит. Жаловались, что она не хочет их даже слушать и то со слезами клянётся, что вернёт папу в семью, то злится в ответ на их просьбы увидеться с ним. Удивились, что дело в разводе: в школе у них уже были беседы на эту тему, и педагог хорошо объяснил, для чего это делается и что это значит, и как может выглядеть жизнь детей после развода родителей. И, кажется, немного успокоились, когда Дон не стал бездумно обвинять или ругать жену, а искренне пообещал, что тоже очень хочет увидеть их снова и обязательно постарается договориться с мамой сам. «Они же дети, — причитал после этой беседы Дон, — но они видят, что мы сами не справляемся, и это им настолько невыносимо, что они хотят немедленно всё исправить, сами, в свои восемь и десять лет! Ну разве это посильная ноша для них? Если б я мог развеять их страхи! Но как обещать им что-то, когда сам как на вулкане… Никак.»

Так что наблюдать вокруг детские игры им обоим было нелегко. Дэвид был почти уверен, что, сидя на траве под деревом рядом с ним, Дон тихо молился про себя, а ведь без крайней нужды он не делал этого в таких людных местах. Солнца Дэвиду действительно не хватало, спорить тут было трудно, но всё же, ей-богу, дело того не стоило.

Зато сегодня они остаются дома. Правда, Дону вроде бы грозились позвонить с работы, если срочно потребуется его консультация, но этого может и не произойти.

Дэвид перечитывает не что-нибудь, а сонеты Шекспира, полулёжа на диване, а Дон дремлет, полулёжа на нём: спиной на его животе, головой на груди. Он собирался поизучать статьи своей тематики в конкурирующих газетах, но недосып последних недель взял своё, он начал клевать носом — и сдался. Дэвид обнимает его поперёк груди одной рукой. Тяжесть его тела успокаивает, приземляет. Идиллией их состояние сложно сейчас назвать, но это долгожданная минута покоя, которая очень нужна. И её нарушает звонок в дверь. Требовательный, резкий. Они никого не ждут.

Дэвид хочет выбраться из-под Дона, чтобы тот отдохнул ещё, но Скриппс встаёт первым. Говорит:

— Я открою, — и идёт к двери.

Дэвид ждёт, стоя с книгой в руках, но когда слышит голос визитёра… его словно ледяной водой окатывает. Он не хочет пересекаться с _ней_. Откуда у неё этот адрес? Он спешит уйти в кабинет. Закрывает дверь, не включает свет, пристраивается с книгой у окна… но, конечно же, всё-таки слышит их голоса, когда они входят в гостиную. Слышит давно привычный гомофобный бред — про аморальность, преступность, противоестественность и богомерзкость (разумеется!) — который много лет назад утратил способность цеплять и обижать Дэвида… но, обращённый сейчас к Скриппсу, снова цепляет. Чего она хочет, Дэвид по обрывкам фраз не может понять. Дон пытается вывести разговор в конструктивное русло, но без посредничества телефона это не так-то просто: Ханна повышает голос, и заставить её замолчать цивилизованными методами не получается. Слыша что-то о _растлении детей_, Дэвид не выдерживает. Решительно открывает дверь и, мельком глянув на Ханну, обращается к Дону:

— Знаешь, я передумал. К чёрту этот развод, к чёрту все мои просьбы. Оставьте всё как есть. Я не думал, что будет _так_… Прости, что попросил об этом.

Собственный голос звучит как чужой. Дэвид закрывает дверь и возвращается к окну, стискивая дрожащие руки. Его трясёт от злости и бессилия, чего с ним давно уже не происходило. Вопреки ожиданиям, за ним следом в кабинет заходит Дон.

— Но Дэвид, ты был прав.

— Сейчас не в этом дело, — голос всё ещё звучит глухо, как будто от слёз. Но слёз нет. — Я не могу больше смотреть, как ты мучаешься. Прости меня, если можешь.

— Что тут прощать, Поз? — мягко говорит Дон, обнимая его за плечи. — Ты половину этого груза на себе тащишь. Если бы не ты, я бы уже с ума сошёл.

— Если бы не я, ничего бы этого не было, — возражает Дэвид, разворачиваясь к Дону лицом.

— _Меня_ бы не было, Поз. Меня.

У Дэвида мурашки бегут по спине от этих слов. От того, до какой степени Дон уверен, что это правда. Они стоят, обнявшись, почти минуту. Наконец, Дэвид заставляет себя оторваться:

— Иди, Дон. Не оставляй её одну, это невежливо, в конце концов.

Дон вздыхает:

— Я сомневаюсь, что отказ от развода сейчас чем-то поможет.

— Хотя бы обсуди это. Ради детей. Прошу тебя.

— Я… попытаюсь. Спасибо тебе, родной мой.

— Удачи тебе.

Дон уже выходит, когда его телефон всё-таки начинает трезвонить. Найдя его, Скриппс коротко извиняется перед супругой, мол, срочный звонок, и уходит на кухню говорить. И после этого, не слишком решительно, Ханна всё же заглядывает в кабинет. Они с Дэвидом смотрят друг на друга.

Дэвид помнит, какой она была, когда Дон их только что познакомил. Спокойной, жизнерадостной, уверенной в себе. Дон сравнивал её с лампадой, сияющей внутренним светом, и Дэвид, пожалуй, был согласен с ним: он тоже видел в ней это. Но сегодня перед ним стоит словно другая женщина. Во взгляде читаются десяток вопросов и пара десятков тревог. Она сильно осунулась и выглядит практически на свои годы, чего на попадавшихся ему фотографиях Дэвид не видел ни разу. И самое главное, что почему-то только сейчас бросается ему в глаза — как ни странно, то, что именно она приходится матерью тем самым чудесным детям, к которым Дэвид успел уже так привязаться. И в Генри сквозят её черты, но особенно — в Элизабет. Рядом с Доном они кажутся его копией, но теперь их сходство с Ханной поражает Дэвида. И не только это заставляет его удержать те резкие слова, что рвались с языка после всего, чему он был свидетелем. Ведь злится он сейчас не столько лично на неё, сколько вообще на это вот мировоззрение, на толпы ретроградных лицемеров, пекущихся о семейных ценностях и любви к ближнему… до тех пор, пока этот ближний или член семьи не окажется геем. Ханна, совсем как его мать, не видит в этом двуличия или противоречия, и переубеждать её — не дело Дэвида, в общем-то. Ему сейчас важнее, может ли он Дональду хоть как-то помочь. А Дону просто необходимо поддерживать общение с супругой — ради детей. Он будет продолжать попытки помириться, Дэвид понимает это. Как бы она ни относилась к Дэвиду, как бы ни оскорбляла их обоих сейчас, при первом же шаге навстречу Дон простит её. Дэвид не может против этого возражать. И не будет. У него, наверное, всё же нет права судить эту женщину, судить других вообще неблагодарное занятие. Он ведь и сам не без греха: хоть никогда и не желал ей зла, но причиной — одной из причин — её беды он всё-таки стал.

Он не совсем понимает, для чего их незваная гостья заглянула сейчас в кабинет. Может быть, она сама этого не знает. Она оглядывает ряды книжных полок, стопки тетрадей на столе Дэвида, подержанный компьютер, купленный с рук, на столе Дона… и возвращается взглядом к его лицу. Как ни странно, в этом взгляде не видно особой ненависти. Взгляд скорее растерянный, а может быть и вопросительный, и тревожный. Дэвид старается выдержать этот взгляд, молчит и ждёт. Ему чудовищно неловко, и большинство слов в такой ситуации, пожалуй, совершенно неуместны.

— Он… мучается? — тихо спрашивает она. Видимо, слышала их разговор сквозь приоткрытую Доном дверь.

— Да.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?

Кому же ещё это знать, как не Дэвиду? Что за странный вопрос?

Он подходит поближе и говорит ей тихо, но горячо:

— Он почти не спит. Хорошо если часа три в сутки. У него чёртов гастрит развивается, и не из-за неправильного питания, я тебя уверяю, — Дэвид умолкает, но после паузы всё же решается сказать о самом главном: — Он без них никогда жизни не представлял. Не… наказывай его так, — и, отведя взгляд, добавляет: — Это моя вина.

Не то чтобы он действительно так считал. Но он надеется, что Дону станет легче, если она будет так считать. Почти по Шекспиру получается.¹

— Он никогда не говорил, что это твоя вина.

— Он во всём себя винит, ты же знаешь его.

— Значит… не меня?

— Нет. О матери своих детей он такого никогда не скажет.

«И я не скажу, — понимает он вдруг. — Ради Дона я этого не скажу тоже». Но всё-таки хочет добавить ещё кое-что.

— Тогда, в Оксфорде, когда он встретил тебя… я был счастлив, — вполголоса признаётся он. — Я видел, как ты любишь его, как он тебя любит. Я даже представить не мог, что у меня был какой-то шанс. И, кроме всего, я был очень рад, что ему не грозят все эти нелепые обвинения, с которыми я то и дело в разной форме сталкивался… А теперь ты говоришь такое ему. Это кошмарный сон.

— Так зачем? Зачем вы сейчас всё это… устроили?

— Я не хочу говорить с тобой об этом, — он слышал, что она отвечает Дону на слова о любви. — Пожалуйста, просто уйди. Не знаю, зачем тебе номинальный супруг, но пусть будет, как ты хочешь. Перестань мучить его. Он на всю оставшуюся жизнь уже намучился.

— Да мне не… — начинает она, но обрывает себя: — Ты прав, говорить с тобой об этом нет смысла.

И выходит. Дожидается Дона и к его удивлению прощается с ним. Говорит: «Я перезвоню». Дон в недоумении: «Что это было?» А Дэвид вздыхает: «Не знаю, но рад, что оно закончилось».

***

Дональд действительно сообщает адвокату, что развод отменяется. Оплачивает уже проделанную работу, разумеется: тот здорово помог навести порядок в документах, разобраться с доступными вариантами разделения прав и обязанностей. Может, раньше Дону было бы неловко сообщить человеку, так много сделавшему для него, что всё сделанное было напрасно, но сейчас на смущение просто нет сил. Адвокат, впрочем, не удивлён. Видимо, видал и не такие повороты.

Ханна после своего визита, вопреки обещанию, не звонит. Не звонит ей и Дон, даже не сообщает о прекращении работы с адвокатом. Она и так, наверное, всё понимает, по отсутствию звонков из юридической конторы. Ситуация кажется подвешенной, но ощущается, как ни странно, более спокойной, чем была до того. Может быть, им просто нужен тайм-аут. Сколько он может продлиться, Дону интересно было бы знать.

***

Завершается тайм-аут настолько закономерно, что Дон вслух удивляется банальности сюжета своей жизни. «Начинающего писателя видно по снобизму, — подтрунивает над ним Познер. — Называть банальной неумирающую классику!» Но Дон, если честно, так рад, что всё сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, что только улыбается в ответ.

А происходит вот что: в самом начале декабря, как раз когда Дэвид, присев возле шкафа, достаёт из дальнего ящика свёрток с небольшой потускневшей от времени менорой, раздаётся наконец-то новый звонок от Ханны.

После приветствия она замолкает, собираясь с мыслями. Дон не торопит её. Дэвид, задумчиво поглаживая ветви меноры кончиками пальцев, смотрит на Дона чуть вопросительно. Дон едва заметно кивает. Это не совсем просьба и разрешение, но Дэвиду, видимо, всё же хочется убедиться, что Дон не возражает против предметов чужого культа в доме, ведь теперь это их общий дом. Поз поднимается на ноги, уходит со свёртком на кухню и тихо шуршит там чем-то — похоже, хочет попробовать почистить тусклый металл.

Ханна наконец подаёт голос:

— Слушай, Дон… я тут подумала. Ведь скоро Рождество.

Сердце Дона замирает в груди, боясь надеяться и всё же надеясь.

— Да. Я тоже думаю об этом, — признаётся он.

— О детях, да?

— Да. Мы никогда ещё не праздновали порознь.

— Да, — они друг за другом повторяют это «да», как будто от неловкости другие слова позабыли. — Они… им было бы очень грустно без тебя. И я подумала, может быть и не нужно… всё же праздник. Я… хочу тебя пригласить.

— Да, я… приду. Хочу прийти. Помочь вам с ёлкой?

— Нет, не надо, мы уже… поставили.

А Дон ещё не ставил, слишком больно было думать об этом. Но он хочет. Хотя бы маленькую. Поз говорил, что не будет возражать.

Они с Ханной договариваются встретиться в воскресенье. Дети после церкви будут в гостях у соседей, так что можно будет без них попробовать обсудить планы, проверить, получится ли конструктивный разговор на этот раз.

***

Разговор клеится с трудом, хотя речь о разводе никто из них так и не заводит. Это негласное единодушие так непривычно Дональду, что он чувствует себя неуверенно, будто на тонком льду. Он ожидает насмешек Ханны по поводу своих идей для подарков детям, но, как ни странно, она только кивает и сообщает, что планирует подарить сама, чтобы не было повторений. На вопрос, что подарить ей — выглядит удивлённой и тихо качает головой: «Это совсем не обязательно. Мне ничего не нужно».

Обсуждая программу праздника, она замечает:

— Мы в церковь пойдём, ты как хочешь.

— Конечно, я тоже пойду. Как иначе? — отзывается он, и Ханна смотрит с сомнением, но ничего не возражает. Кивает: понятно, мол, учту.

Разговор прерывается долгими паузами, оба не знают, куда деть глаза… и всё же поглядывают друг на друга, конечно. Ханна кусает губы, заметив, что он больше не носит кольцо. Наверняка обращает внимание и на новую рубашку, которую помогал выбирать Дэвид — Дон не специально её надел, остальные были просто в стирке, но теперь это выглядит… каким-то жестом. Ненужным, в общем-то, но что уж теперь.

Дон тоже подмечает в ней перемены. Она по-прежнему красива и опрятна, но тем резче бросается в глаза усталость, следы тревог, следы слёз — и непривычное отсутствие прежней самоуверенности. По выражению лица Дон даже рискнул бы предположить, что она чувствует себя виноватой — только вот в чём именно?

В доме чисто и уютно, как было всегда. Нарядная ёлка и венки на дверях гармонично сочетаются с интерьером комнаты. Стол, за которым они сидят, накрыт к чаю, только им обоим угощаться совсем не хочется. Дон смотрит на свои руки и ловит себя на мысли, что мечтает вернуться _домой_ — в их с Позом тесную квартирку.

— Как твой желудок, всё болит? — неожиданно спрашивает Ханна, тоже глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Уже получше, — отвечает Дон, бросая на неё удивлённый взгляд. — Ты… откуда знаешь?

Ханна медлит с ответом, но всё же признаётся:

— Познер сказал.

Тут уж Дональд по-настоящему изумляется:

— Зачем?

— Он хотел донести одну мысль, — подробнее она явно не хочет объяснять. Уточняет: — Диету соблюдаешь? — без претензии на опеку, может быть просто так, для очистки совести.

— Попробовал бы я не соблюдать, он бы… — Дон осекается, — в общем… строгий он, — «совсем как ты» он не рискует вслух сказать… и тут ему приходит в голову, что из-за стресса Ханна тоже наверняка настрадалась, как бывало прежде. Решается спросить: — А… твоя мигрень?

Она пытается сдержать слёзы, это видно, но… похоже, у неё всё-таки ещё не так много сил.

— Ох, Дон… — всхлипывает она, — Это был просто кошмар…

— Ханна, солнце… — невольно тянется к ней Дон, поздно спохватываясь, что ласковое прозвище больше тут не уместно. Она гневно отдёргивает руки, вскакивает, восклицает:

— Не смей меня так называть! — и выбегает из комнаты. Дон клянёт себя мысленно последними словами, пытается извиниться ей вслед:

— Прости, это… привычка. Господи, да что ж я опять…

Кажется, он всё испортил. Из-за двери доносятся сдавленные рыдания, шаги удаляются по коридору, на кухне недолго шумит вода. Дон несколько минут сидит в растерянности, но вскоре Ханна всё же возвращается в гостиную.

— Прости, — говорит она немного виновато. — Я уже всё. Я успокоилась.

Дон задумчиво вертит в руках чайную ложку. Ханна права, такая машинальная, пустая нежность ей вовсе не нужна, и забота о ней больше не его дело, но всё-таки…

— Массаж бы тебе надо.

— Я делала, — вздыхает она. — Массажист на работу приходила, прямо в обед. Всё равно есть не хотелось…

Есть не хотелось. Знакомо, думает Дон. Ханна вдруг продолжает, чуть улыбнувшись:

— А дома… Лиззи мне делала.

— Правда?

— Да! Сама подошла и сказала: я видела, как папа делает. Давай я сделаю тебе… У неё хорошо получается.

Чувство вины перед детьми охватывает Дональда с новой силой — из-за того, что они так рано вынуждены заботиться о матери _вместо него_. Но оно всё же смешано и с гордостью за них, ведь они с готовностью берут эту заботу на себя по собственной инициативе. Ханна вздыхает снова, и у неё вырывается:

— Ничего не могу поделать с собой, постоянно думаю, что же я сделала не так…

Дон понимает, о чём она. Только простого ответа на это у него тоже нет.

— Это всё-таки не управляемый эксперимент, Ханна. Да и в них случаются неожиданности, ты знаешь это лучше меня… Ты делала лучшее из всего, что могла, и я тоже старался, но… получилось то, что получилось.

— Да, про эксперименты ты прав. Я как-то не подумала применить свои рабочие знания к семейной жизни.

В этот момент открывается входная дверь. Видимо, ключ теперь у Лиззи всегда с собой. Это тоже новость, но вполне логичная. Дон слушает голоса и обычную возню детей в прихожей — и не может встать им навстречу, окликнуть их, словно прирос к стулу и онемел. Но они, конечно, сами замечают его одежду на вешалке.

— Папа? — раздаётся удивлённый возглас, затем два голоса вопят хором:

— Папа!

Топот ног — и они врываются в гостиную:

— Папа!!!

— Мам, спасибо, спасибо!

— Пап, ты пришёл!

— А мы от Саманты!

— Пап, там такое было!

Счастливые ребята атакуют Дона, запрыгивают на него вдвоём, и он смеётся, обнимая их, но краем глаза замечает, что Ханна снова в слезах. Она всё же старается взять себя в руки, вздыхает, выпрямляет спину.

— Марш мыть руки, — довольно бодро командует она. — Потом покажете папе, что у вас в комнатах новенького.

Дети, заметив её слёзы, бурно утешают её, обнимают, целуют в щёки и убегают. Дон встречает её взгляд, они кивают друг другу. Она поднимается и опять уходит на кухню. Что она делает там — его не касается, ясно чувствует Дон. Даже если она снова плачет.

***

«Примирение в Рождество, нет, серьёзно, что может быть предсказуемее?» — притворно ворчит Дон, пересказывая результат встречи Дэвиду. По дороге домой он не выдержал и завернул на Брик Лэйн за ёлочкой и украшениями, и теперь наряжает её под придирчивым, но одобрительным взглядом Познера. Тот примостился поблизости, на подлокотнике дивана — поджав, разумеется, ногу, а как же иначе. «Что тебе не нравится, я не пойму? По-моему, прекрасный сюжет!» — замечает Дэвид, подпирая рукой подбородок. Дон оглядывается со смешком: «Ой, ты всегда был сентиментальным, а теперь ещё и стареешь, что с тебя взять…» Дэвид швыряет в него пластмассовым ёлочным шариком.

Вечером мерцающие огоньки гирлянды окрашивают полумрак гостиной таким праздничным настроением, что Дон садится за инструмент и наигрывает подряд несколько подходящих мелодий, которые успел разучить, а Дэвид в порыве вдохновения на скорую руку варит импровизированный глинтвейн из того, что нашлось на кухне. Свечи на своей меноре он уже погасил, в полумраке их жечь нельзя, таковы предписания. Хоть Дэвид молитв и не читает, но в остальном старается следовать обычаю, даже скромное угощение для восьмого дня планирует приготовить именно накануне, в пятницу — раз уж теперь ему есть кого угощать. Это всё-таки память.

***

В день рождения дети звонят Дону с поздравлениями. Говорят, конечно же, больше о себе, чем о нём, но ему и самому это во много раз интереснее. А вот после звонка Дональд ловит себя на каком-то неясном чувстве и пытается разобраться в нём… и так удивлён результатом, что вечером всё же делится с Дэвидом, хотя и терпит до возвращения домой из маленького ресторанчика по соседству:

— Представляешь, оказывается, я… не хочу туда идти. В гости к ним.

— Вот это новость.

— Сам удивлён. Но факт остаётся фактом.

— Почему?

В этом вопросе нет ни капли сомнений в правомерности его чувств. Просто Дэвид по опыту уже знает, что Дону самому нужно докопаться до причин этого. Нужно выразить ответ словами, понять природу явления — отчасти даже из писательских амбиций, чтобы в будущем использовать свой опыт, если понадобится. Дон задумывается.

— Мне… больно видеть, как дети рады мне.

Дэвид молчит, но продолжает внимательно слушать, облокотившись о стол, чуть склонив голову набок. Дон понимает, что скорее всего ранит Дэвида своими словами, невольно напоминая о том, что расстался с детьми ради него. Но когда Дэвид слушает его вот так, сформулировать ответы почему-то в разы проще. И Дэвид готов помочь Дону по собственной воле. Дон накрывает его руку своей и нежно сжимает. Он принимает помощь и благодарен за неё.

— Они… не имеют это в виду как упрёк, мне кажется. Хотя ты знаешь их, они те ещё хитрецы. Но они просто рады, искренне. А вот Ханна… На её счёт я не так уверен.

— Она говорит что-нибудь?

— Знаешь, как ни странно, нет, не говорит. Но я всё равно постоянно жду от неё этого нажима: вот видишь, как им с тобой хорошо. Неужели ты снова их бросишь. Я как будто сам, за неё себе говорю это, да? Раз она молчит?

— Да, Дон, похоже. Ты знаешь, что она хочет сказать, и когда она не говорит — это только хуже. Я понимаю. Конечно же, тяжело. Но тебе всё же нужно быть там. Это очень важный семейный праздник для вас. А они не перестанут быть твоей семьёй — никогда.

Как никогда, наверное, Дэвид не перестанет его удивлять — житейской мудростью, чуткостью и — глубиной и силой своей любви.

— Ты прав. Я тоже так думаю, я хочу, чтобы это было так. Спасибо, Поз, — улыбается Дон и по внезапному наитию произносит наконец вслух то, что почувствовал уже довольно давно: — Ты тоже моя семья, понимаешь?

Дэвид вздыхает как-то прерывисто, но улыбается очень светло.

— Я… понимаю, Дон. Спасибо тебе.

***

В этом — в семейной жизни, не в качестве сына, а в роли супруга — у Дона есть опыт, а у Дэвида нет, и это кажется Дону странным, может быть оттого, что во многом другом опыт Поза куда богаче его. Дэвид делится с ним открытиями иногда, к примеру о том, что просыпаться вместе — переживание во много раз интимнее, чем даже вместе засыпать… или о том, что лучшие моменты дня — это часто их тихие разговоры обо всём на свете в постели, в темноте, перед тем, как уснуть… И Дон не всегда уверен, как реагировать. Ему даже больно немного от того, насколько Дэвиду это в диковинку. А Дону это не впервой. Для него всё это знакомо и ожидаемо. Он улыбается, кивает Дэвиду: всё так, дорогой мой, ты прав. Но иногда с трудом удерживает реакцию вроде: ага, вот и ты это понял, а я давно это знаю. Почему-то это кажется такой же неловкой темой, как сексуальный опыт Дэвида. У того число переспавших с ним мужчин измерялось уже десятками на момент начала их отношений, а у Дона супруга была лишь одна… Но она была. И с ней тоже когда-то было хорошо просыпаться вместе или делиться мыслями в темноте… помогать тереть мочалкой спину, суетиться на кухне, спорить о новых и старых фильмах, да много чего ещё. Дон так и не вспомнил, когда всё пошло не так, но хорошего было много, и этого он не забыл. Он понимает, что глупо сравнивать, он и не сравнивает… но вот иногда — вспоминает. Вслух ничего не говорит, но всё-таки честно _записывает_ — может быть, чтобы критическим взглядом перечитать это после, спустя несколько лет. «Хотел бы я это вернуть?» — выходит однажды из-под пера пронзительный вопрос. Дон поднимает взгляд от страницы и долго любуется Дэвидом, сосредоточенно корябающим что-то своё на полях сомнительно переработанного нового учебника. Познер хмурится, задумчиво покусывает губы, сердитым жестом снимает очки, но тут замечает взгляд Дона и устало улыбается ему. Встаёт и говорит: «Поставлю чайник», — и, проходя мимо Дона, не глядя, машинально проводит ласковыми пальцами по его волосам. Почему-то у Дона щемит в груди. Он поднимается и идёт вслед за Дэвидом, осторожно берёт его за руку. Не решается сразу обнять: кто знает, может быть, Позу не до того… Но тот охотно тянет его к себе, обхватывает руками, благодарно прячет лицо на его плече. Позволяет гладить себя и баюкать, пока наконец не вздыхает и не поднимает голову, улыбаясь уже чуть бодрее. Дон улыбается в ответ: «Давай вместе поставим». Вопросы с очевидными ответами пускай подождут.

***

В канун Рождества Дон приезжает с подарками детям и всё-таки Ханне тоже. Конечно, только от себя. Не стоит искушать судьбу попытками привнести в это торжество Дэвида, считает он. Но обнаруживает, что дети его не так рассудительны.

— Ты знаешь… они приготовили подарки тебе… и… _ему_, — поведя плечом, признаётся Ханна, когда они ненадолго остаются на кухне наедине.

— И ты разрешила им положить их под ёлку? — уточняет Дон.

— Да.

— Спасибо, — единственное, что он находит сказать.

Ханна качает головой с недоумением и лёгкой досадой:

— Уж чем он их так привадил…

Дональд вздыхает и решается осторожно высказаться:

— Ханна, ну он… он просто действительно хороший человек. Мне очень жаль, что ты так предвзято к нему относишься.

— Ну, знаешь, для меня всегда «хороший человек» и… такие, как он… были взаимоисключающими понятиями, — говорит она, отвернувшись, будто бы чтобы поправить складки портьер на окне.

— Может быть, потому что ты не знала его.

Она оборачивается.

— Я и тебя, получается, не до конца знала.

Дональд кивает.

— Получается, так.

— И ты что, никогда… не стыдился этого?

Это не обвинение, а вопрос. Что-то новое определённо вплетается в её манеру общения с ним, ему это не мерещится.

— Нет, влечения к любимому человеку я никогда не стыдился.

В ответ она всплёскивает руками, но всё же скорее с досадой, чем гневно:

— Господи, как у тебя это гладко звучит! Всё логично, не придерёшься. Но я же чувствую… Я чувствую, что это неправильно, понимаешь?

Дональд знает, что многие люди ссылаются на эти _чувства_ и даже _инстинкты_, когда убедительных доводов больше не могут найти. Ну, тут он ей не помощник.

— Нет, извини, но это как раз из того немногого, чего я понять не могу, — он разводит руками. — Я всегда чувствовал иначе. Не знаю, как объяснить.

Ханна задумывается о чём-то, и не похоже, чтобы о том, как на это ему возразить. Прибегают дети, готовые помогать им готовить ужин, и Ханна быстро находит работу всем своим ассистентам. Часто звонит телефон, она отвечает на звонки, но однажды зовёт к трубке Дона, и это — его родители. Они удивлены и осторожно спрашивают, какими судьбами, и так искренне радуются потеплению отношений между детьми, что у Дона чуть слёзы не наворачиваются. Видит Бог, он бы очень хотел, чтобы за этим примирением не разразилась новая ссора. Но всё ещё боится надеяться на лучшее, даже и в Рождество.

По дороге в церковь пытливая Лиззи вдруг вспоминает: «Мама, ты же говорила, что папе в церковь теперь нельзя?» Дон усмехается про себя: как это в духе Ханны. А та отвечает, что в самом деле долго считала так… но потом засомневалась и обратилась за советом к нескольким знакомым священникам. И в основном они сошлись на том, что не человеческого ума это дело, не допускать грешника к Господу. Даже если он не кается. В конце концов, пока человек ходит в церковь, надежды на покаяние больше, и с этим она согласна. Лизз и Генри переглядываются друг с другом, а потом и с Доном. Он пожимает плечами и признаёт: «Пожалуй, да. С этим я тоже согласен».

Праздничное настроение службы неминуемо передаётся Дональду, хотя он и замечает любопытные взгляды прихожан, давно не видевших его в церкви с семьёй. К ужину он совсем уже расслабляется и не ожидает подвоха, но когда дети начинают припоминать, какие желания сбывались у них на Рождество прежде, Ханна всё же не сдерживается и спрашивает, как бы совсем невзначай:

— А вы хотели бы, чтобы папа вернулся?

Но Дон даже не успевает почувствовать себя неловко. Потому что дети на этот раз удивляют их обоих:

— Хотели бы, конечно. Но пусть лучше он будет счастливым.

— А к нам будет в гости приходить.

На это даже Ханна ничего не может возразить.

Когда дети отправляются спать, Дон уезжает домой. Ханна провожает его, не пытается удержать и никаких коварных заходов больше не делает. Неожиданно искренне говорит:

— Спасибо, что был сегодня с нами.

— Спасибо, что позвала меня, — отзывается Дон. — Мне это тоже было очень важно.

Дома Дэвид клюёт носом на диване перед телевизором. «Надо было ложиться спать», — смеётся Дон. Тот бормочет что-то сквозь сон. Утром они открывают подарки, и Дэвид едва не растекается лужицей умиления: Генри испёк для дяди Поза печенье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«Готов я жертвой быть неправоты,  
Чтоб только правым оказался ты.»  
Шекспир, сонет № 88.


	13. Chapter 13

Теперь Ханна снова разрешает детям звонить Дону. Она больше не возражает против его участия в их жизни, хотя помощь Дона теперь не так уж необходима. Ханна наловчилась управляться с ними сама и начала приучать их к самостоятельному передвижению по городу.

Однажды, встречая их с прогулки, она зовёт его пройти в дом… и внезапно извиняется за прошлогодние скандалы. Говорит, что теперь немного по-другому смотрит на всю эту историю.

— По-другому?

— Да. Я вижу, что была неправа… когда думала, что на такое поведение — и вообще, на тебя — имела право.

— Было очень заметно, что ты так думаешь.

— Я… в ловушку гордыни, наверное, попалась. Причём давно. У меня и сомнений не было… впрочем, неважно.

— Осознавать такие вещи всегда тяжело. Мне тоже это знакомо.

— Знакомо?

— Да.

— Я об этом впервые задумалась… после звонка твоей матери. Она очень искренне спросила тогда, почему я считаю, что детям с тобой видеться нельзя… Но я не смогла ей признаться, что по-моему общение с тобой может… погубить их души. Я боялась, как бы ты не внушил им лишнего, ведь они так прислушиваются к тебе. А тут почему-то вдруг вспомнила, каким замечательным отцом ты всегда им был, и после того, как… это ведь не изменилось. Ты и после… всего… не обижал их ни разу, все силы прилагал, чтобы проводить с ними как можно больше времени… пока я не запретила этого.

— Ты запретила из-за того, что я Дэвида от них не скрывал, — вздыхает Дон. — Но ничего непристойного они, честное слово, не видели. Мне сразу показалось, что ты… перегибаешь палку. Пойми, от всего, что тебе не нравится, ты не сможешь их оградить. А они уже сейчас очень рассудительны и вполне могут выслушать и тебя, и меня, и решить, с кем они согласны — и перерешить, когда станут подростками, а повзрослев — перерешить снова.

— Дети всё же более внушаемы, тут ты не совсем прав… Но и я тоже. Далеко не совсем права. А последней каплей стало… ваше жильё.

Дон в ответ только и может, что брови вопросительно поднять. Ханна машет рукой:

— Нет, я знаю, что зря к вам вломилась тогда, это было нелепо и… Но тогда я увидела, как вы живёте, и это меня поразило. Я всё это себе представляла совсем не так.

— Да мы вроде обычно живём. Ничего интересного.

— Да. В том и дело, пойми. Я не знаю, что я ожидала увидеть, но явно не… не такой вот обычный _дом_. Настоящий дом. Занавески. Книги, так много книг! Цветы на окнах.

— Ты какой-то притон, наверное, представляла…

— Ох, не надо об этом. Мне самой уже стыдно сейчас. Да у вас там из кухни пахло какой-то _вкусной едой!_ И потом этот Познер… В этом его кардиганчике… Мне так хотелось увидеть его жалким, порочным, упорствующим во грехе… но он держался с таким _достоинством_ — и при этом без гонора, без злорадства, без единой мысли о собственной выгоде… Он говорил только о тебе. Мне вдруг так плохо стало после того разговора с ним. Было так видно, что он… любит тебя. Что вы — вместе. А я всё не верила, мне всё казалось, что что-то возможно вернуть. Воистину, «Quos Juppĭter perdĕre vult…»¹ И вдруг — пелена с глаз упала.

Дональд снова не знает, что на это сказать. Он отводит глаза, чувствуя, как горят щёки. «На что я так реагирую? — поражается он. — Я ведь и сам знаю, что Дэвид любит меня». Но такое вот подтверждение со стороны — со стороны Ханны, а не кого-то другого! — вгоняет его в краску, как школьника. Ханна тоже молчит, задумавшись о своём, украдкой вытирает глаза — и меняет тему.

— Они совсем не сердятся на тебя, Лизз и Генри. Но, знаешь… как ни странно, они и на меня не сердятся тоже. Они жалеют меня, щадят мои чувства. Они так стараются меня порадовать хоть чем-то, а я ещё и не всегда это понимаю, представляешь? Им ещё и влетает за их старания — и они всё равно не сердятся, Дон! У нас с тобой _золотые_ дети…

— Я знаю, — говорит Дон. Он всегда это знал.

Она смеётся сквозь слёзы:

— Нет, с ними непросто иногда, я с трудом справляюсь с их выкрутасами, но потом они делают что-то… _такое_, и просто — комок… Дон, ты что… ты плачешь?

— Прости, я… Не обо мне речь.

— Ты же не оставишь их, Дон? Никогда?

— Никогда. Я их отец, и этого ничто не изменит, ты ведь понимаешь.

— Я… я думаю, может быть, ты был прав. Расскажи мне, что ты узнал тогда… про развод. Хочу подумать об этом. Раз уж снова способна думать теперь.

***

Дон в результате приходит домой гораздо позже, чем обещал Познеру. Но новости Дэвида, конечно, удивляют и радуют.

— Если так дальше пойдёт, я могу и в человечество поверить, чего доброго, — с притворной тревогой замечает он.

— О нет, не дай Бог Дэвид Познер поверит во что-то хорошее! — усмехается Дон, обнимая его, но и сам не спешит обольщаться. Осторожно-оптимистичен, не более.

***

К счастью, его надежды не были напрасными. На этот раз довольно быстро удалось договориться обо всём и развестись спокойно и цивилизованно. Это не так уж сложно, когда договориться хотят обе стороны. Дон понимает, что никогда не смог бы заставить Ханну выслушать его против её воли, и ему интересно узнать, что в результате так на неё повлияло — ведь осознания того, что Дэвид и Дон действительно любят друг друга вполне могло не хватить для таких перемен. Он не осмеливается спрашивать об этом, но она однажды сама вспоминает ещё об одной детали. Может быть, ей и самой так это странно, что хочется с кем-то поговорить.

— Познер сказал тогда что-то вроде «ты мать его детей». И потом я много думала об этом и неожиданно… успокоилась. Ведь это правда. Я — их мать, а ты — их отец, это факты и это… никому не надо доказывать, — пожимает плечами она. — И развод этого не затронет, а до меня как раз тогда дошло, что отказ от развода наших с тобой отношений, на самом деле, уже не спасёт. Какие уж там отношения…

Это достаточно просто, и в то же время к этому не каждый может прийти, понимает Дон. Очень похоже на тот самый переломный момент. А Дэвид, наверное, и не догадывается, что сумел так помочь Дону и в этом тоже.

«Начинать новую жизнь на рубеже тысячелетий² — достаточно небанально для тебя? Всё-таки редко случается, — продолжает подначивать его Познер. — А вот градус пафоса в этом сюжете я бы, если честно, прикрутил».

***

Дни идут, жизнь после развода продолжается без паузы, без передышки. Зима сменяется весной, весна — летом. Пробегая мимо проходной после обеда, Скриппс замедляет шаг:

— Майк, ко мне Дэвид сегодня зайдёт на минутку, пропустишь? Он ключи забыл, а мне отрываться и выходить будет некогда.

— Дэвид?

— Да, ну он скажет, что ко мне. После четырёх примерно.

— Хорошо… — охранник провожает его взглядом. Дональд знает, что обычно люди называют на проходной не имена, а отношения, связывающие со своими будущими визитёрами: брат, жена, дочь. Просто он не любит без необходимости вдаваться в подробности их с Дэвидом жизни, но называть его _соседом_ любит ещё меньше.

Появившись в редакции в пятом часу, Дэвид, как Дон и предполагал, попадает в разгар мозгового штурма и горячей дискуссии. Дон как раз уточняет идею об исторических параллелях, только что пришедшую на ум его коллеге, когда слышит от приоткрытой двери деликатный стук. Познер по-прежнему робеет в незнакомой обстановке, хотя скрывает это теперь убедительнее.

— Добрый день, прошу прощения за беспокойство, — говорит он, почему-то пряча улыбку. — Привет, Дон.

— Да ну, какое беспокойство, дорогой, — улыбается Дональд, доставая из сумки свои ключи в тряпичном футляре и направляясь к Дэвиду. Тот едва заметно краснеет, улыбается чуть шире и приподнимает бровь.

— Привет, — говорит Дон тихо. Короткие объятия при встрече стали так привычны между ними, что смущение перед коллегами совсем не мешает.

— Надеюсь, я действительно забыл их дома, а не посеял где-нибудь, — вздыхает Познер, машинально поправляя галстук Дона. — С меня ужин.

— На этот счёт не возражаю, — усмехается Дон.

Дэвид уходит было, но тут же снова просовывает голову в дверь, ухмыляясь уже во весь рот.

— Дон, а от машины ключи ты зачем мне отдал? Я всё ещё не вожу.

— Эмм, я же хотел их выложить, — тут очередь Дона вздыхать. — Растяпы мы оба.

— О чём-то важном думали, наверное. Вновь прошу прощения, — Дэвид отдаёт часть ключей, кивает коллегам Дона и исчезает теперь окончательно.

Смущённо усмехаясь, Дон оборачивается к остальным и пытается припомнить, о чём шла речь. Реакции на лицах такие разные, что он даже приостанавливается и окидывает их взглядом. Кто-то закатывает глаза, смеясь над рассеянностью обоих мужчин, кто-то сидит красный, будто увидел нечто неприличное. Кое-кто и возмущён развязностью «этих», но Дон почему-то не чувствует злобы в ответ. Руководитель группы не комментирует происшествие и никому не даёт его прокомментировать, возвращаясь к обсуждению проблемы. А Дон вдруг понимает, что ничьих комментариев по-настоящему не боится, хотя поначалу замечал такое за собой.

***

Добираясь домой по пробкам, Дон размышляет о разном. Появление Дэвида в его офисе, даже такое мимолётное, почему-то стало сегодня одним из лучших моментов дня. Дон неудержимо улыбается, вспоминая о нём. Впрочем, стоит ли удивляться? Всё-таки с самых первых лет их знакомства светлоголовый мальчишка Познер был в его жизни ярким, светлым пятном. Не единственным, это правда, и без него жизнь Дона не погрузилась во мрак… Но сейчас, когда Дэвид снова рядом, куда ближе, чем когда-либо прежде, на душе у Дона стало гораздо светлее, и никакие комментарии и косые взгляды посторонних людей уже не могут этому помешать. Правда, остаётся ещё Бог… Сам Дон не видит противоречий между этими своими отношениями — с Богом и с любимым человеком — но понимает, что со стороны они кажутся противоречивыми, и у него нет доказательств, что это не так. Он, пожалуй, даже сейчас ни с кем не стал бы спорить о том, как Бог на самом деле относится к человеческой сексуальности вообще и гомосексуальности в частности. На людей, всерьёз обсуждающих, что Бог одобряет и что порицает, что Он говорил, а чего не мог сказать, Дон всегда смотрел с недоумением. Очень может оказаться, что всё, что написано в Библии, следует понимать буквально. Нет гарантии, что всё, кажущееся нелепым современному человеку, действительно нелепо и не нужно с точки зрения Духа. Человеку недоступна эта точка зрения, об этом не следует забывать… Пожалуй, если бы его вера не жила в нём так глубоко, что стала неотделима, он превратился бы в весьма последовательного агностика. Сам он не чувствует себя более грешным из-за того, что любит мужчину и страстно любим в ответ, он доверяет этому чувству, но далёк от того, чтобы выдавать его за признак всеобщей истины. То, что он считает благом, может оказаться неправедно, и если так — что ж, значит, он грешник. Бояться ошибок Дональд никогда не видел смысла. «Боящийся несовершенен в любви».³

Дон на минуту задумывается, пригодится ли что-то из этих его размышлений для книги. Пожалуй, для _этой_ — нет. А вот для следующей — вполне может быть. Он усмехается тому, как изменилось его отношение к этому занятию: ведь и в самом деле чуть не бросил, а теперь рассуждает о разных сюжетах, толпящихся в голове, со спокойной уверенностью, что для каждого из них придёт своё время. Он понимает теперь, почему не мог найти объяснение своему стремлению быть писателем, не мог ответить, зачем ему это нужно. В его внешней, повседневной жизни для написания книг никогда не было причин. Их там и быть не может! — понял он наконец. И не должно их там быть. И он был неправ, пытаясь искать их там и даже перед Ханной как-то оправдываться. Все творческие порывы человека ценны — и должны быть ценны — именно для него, не во внешнем, а в его внутреннем мире. Так получилось, что Познер помог ему снова вспомнить об этом, вернуться к самому себе. Мог ли Дон с этим справиться без помощи Дэвида? Мог ли помочь ему кто-то другой? Кто ещё знал его так хорошо, так ценил и так уважал его душу? Дону спокойнее считать, что никто и — нет, сам бы не смог. Он понимает, что очень может быть, что — да, и могло обойтись без измен и безобразных скандалов. Но _эту_ историю тоже уже не изменить. Он признаёт свою вину — и всё ещё не считает себя искупившим её — но не хочет впустую переживать об этом.

Дональд может лишь головой покачать, оглядываясь на годы, когда пытался всем показать, что не слишком серьёзно относится к своей мечте. Это казалось ему скромностью, говорить: «Ну я, может быть, напишу как-нибудь книгу…» — и пожимать плечами, мол, я не зазнаюсь, не считаю себя настоящим писателем, просто вот как бы подумываю… А на самом деле он попросту предавал себя, не понимая, что сам заглушает голос своей судьбы, может быть — голос Бога. И это не слишком пафосно, нет. Просто этот голос — не что-то из ряда вон выходящее, думает он теперь. Это то, что даёт силы жить и двигаться к цели, даёт ощущение жизни, а не существования. Дону отчаянно грустно понимать, что для многих людей это — роскошь.

А внешнюю сторону его жизни с Дэвидом захватили тем временем до ужаса типичные семейно-бытовые проблемы. Стирка, уборка, поиск дополнительного заработка, проблемы детей и разогретые ужины не оставляют пока что места походам в театры или музеи, разнообразие вносят разве что курьёзы вроде сегодняшних забытых ключей. Дон не из тех, кто станет жаловаться на скуку, но иногда задумывается: не станет ли однажды скучно Дэвиду от этого всего?..

***

Дома Дэвид встречает его восхитительно-горячим поцелуем, и это чертовски приятно, хотя, надо признаться, уже немного неожиданно. Дон даже забывает об усталости и отдаётся ласке на какое-то время. Вопрос «Чего это ты?» кажется неуместным, и он не задаёт его, просто радостно улыбается и любуется горящим от страсти Дэвидом. Тот и сам, впрочем, понимает, что такой приём необычен, и со смущённой улыбкой признаётся:

— Дон, я сам не ожидал… но ты так горячо смотрелся в той дискуссии… я немного в дверях постоял, прежде чем постучать. Я забыл, как ты бываешь неотразим, когда что-то доказываешь… и подтверждаешь фактами, так что никто ничего и возразить не может! Ты компетентнее их всех, вместе взятых — такое впечатление по крайней мере. Это так… возбуждает.

— Ну уж прямо всех… — начинает Дон. — Ну, может быть, в этом вопросе…

Дэвид недвусмысленно прижимается к Дону бёдрами.

— О, — Дон теряет нить своих возражений. — Приятно. Впрочем, я знал, что мозг — твоя главная эрогенная зона. Кого ещё можно вот так эрудицией возбудить… — он качает бёдрами навстречу, забирается пальцами под рубашку. Дэвид млеет, прикрыв глаза, но тут же встряхивается, вспоминая:

— Ты голодный, наверное?

— Очень, — улыбается Дон.

— Я не готовил, на вынос взял: много работы сегодня.

— Окей.

— Но после ужина ты мне достанешься, даже не сомневайся!

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, дорогой, — подмигивает Дон, отправляясь мыть руки.

Дэвид шлёпает его пониже спины, смеясь и краснея от удовольствия.

Пожалуй, скука в их доме поселится не скоро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Quos Juppĭter perdĕre vult, dementat (лат.) — Кого Юпитер хочет погубить, того лишает разума
> 
> ²Дон и Ханна развелись в 2000 году.
> 
> ³«В любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, потому что в страхе есть мучение. Боящийся несовершен в любви» — Первое послание Иоанна, [4:18](http://allbible.info/bible/sinodal/1jo/4/)


	14. Эпилог

— Ну давай, Стю, рассказывай, чего новенького, — вместо приветствия командует Локвуд.

— Или кого! — встревает Тиммс.

— Заткнись, — ужасается Радж, — а то ведь расскажет.

— Не, ребята, — с довольным видом заявляет им Дейкин. — На этот раз чемпион по новостям у нас будет Скриппс.

Похоже, ему удалось их заинтриговать.

— Это как?

— Подождите, увидите.

— Я слышал, он развёлся.

Ахтар, ну не порти сюрприз.

— Кто? «Отец Дональд»?

— Наш мистер «браки заключаются на небесах»?

— Да ты гонишь.

Да-да, давайте не верьте. Вы ещё самого главного не знаете.

Катлеровцы решили снова собраться на двадцатилетие выпуска… ну или это Дейкин решил их собрать, не суть. Правда, к Тотти они не поехали: всё же старушка заметно сдала, а сейчас и вовсе лежит в больнице. Познер её навестил на днях, отвёз цветы, все дела… По его словам, она держится бодро и скорее всего поправится — ну и слава богу. Зато в этот раз сговорились собраться в Лондоне, в стильном баре, и уже, в общем-то, собрались — все, кроме Скриппса и Познера.

Когда сладкая парочка заявляется наконец, Стюарт с удовольствием отмечает, что они держатся за руки. Он немного опасался, что Скриппс перенервничает и попытается вести себя слишком уж сдержанно (и испортит Дейкину такую сенсацию). Познер хорошо на него влияет, как ни крути, и в плане стиля тоже: Дон снова вернулся к привычке закатывать рукава рубашки. Смотрится просто отлично, молодчина Поз. Дейкин окидывает взглядом собравшихся. Адиль, судя по всему, знал, он не в счёт. Остальные приветственно горланят и машут руками, но до них довольно быстро доходит, что что-то не так: пробираясь к ним между столиков, Дон пропускает Познера вперёд и следует за ним, не убирая руки с его талии. Выглядит естественно, он молодец, хотя судя по пунцовым пятнам на щеках, он делает это специально. Вновь прибывшие здороваются со всеми, Адиль обнимает Поза и что-то шепчет ему, в ответ тот смущённо посмеивается. Когда они садятся, пододвинув стулья так близко друг к другу, что Поз с тем же успехом мог бы на коленки к Дону прыгнуть, сомнений ни у кого не остаётся.

— Так это правда!

— М? — невинно спрашивает Скриппс.

— Ты развёлся! И ничего не сказал!

Скриппс вздыхает.

— Да что там рассказывать.

— И теперь вы двое?..

Поз кивает, и Дон сжимает его руку в своей, отвечая:

— Да.

— Охренеть.

— Стю, и ты это знал? И не разболтал никому, как такое возможно?

Стюарт загадочно улыбается, а Скриппс, зараза, толкает своего благоверного локтем и смеётся:

— А я тебе говорил, что победит его любовь к драматическим эффектам!

Поз смеётся в ответ:

— Ну да, я-то думал, сплетническая натура одержит верх.

Предатели. Стю, между прочим, подсказал им, как оформлять сбережения и недвижимость, чтобы несмотря на невозможность брака они были наследниками друг друга: у них теперь есть маленькая — _почти_ фиктивная — фирма с нулевым доходом, и вся совместная собственность записана на эту фирму. Чуть больше возни с декларациями, но налогов не больше. И где благодарность?

Парни, конечно же, не упускают возможности проехаться по теме секса и внезапной смены ориентации Дона.

— Есть такое слово — бисексуальность, — без особой надежды пытается вставить Скриппс. Мда, что ни говори, к нему это словечко сложно отнести даже сейчас.

— Скорее это «познерсексуальность» у тебя, — посмеивается Стю.

Дэвид закатывает глаза:

— Ну спасибо хоть не «познерсексуализм».

Скриппс смеётся над шуткой Познера, а не Дейкина. Это хороший знак. Чёрт знает, почему Стюарт относится так покровительственно к этим двоим, но он то и дело приглядывается к их отношениям в поисках признаков охлаждения — вроде тех, что замечал у Скриппса с женой когда-то. Однако, хотя этому союзу уже больше трёх лет — или четыре с лишним? или чуть ли не двадцать, но с перерывами? — ничего подобного между ними пока что не видно. Безусловно, Познер любит иногда поныть, а Скриппс поворчать, но обмены влюблёнными взглядами, прикосновения и улыбки у них реже не становятся.

С Доном-то Стю всегда очень тесно общался, а вот с Познером они как-то разошлись, ну это и понятно, неловкие воспоминания… Но теперь — по словам Дона, это когда-то случайно предсказала умница Лиззи — он снова часто пересекается с Дэвидом. И, пожалуй, уже начинает видеть, что Дон в этом парне нашёл. Кто бы мог подумать, что маменькин сыночек, задохлик-заучка Познер станет таким… Взрослым, состоявшимся мужчиной? Авторитетным педагогом? Почти красавцем? Да никем из этого списка Дейкин не представил бы его, даже если бы хоть на минуту задумался о его будущем, а такой ерундой Стю, вообще-то, никогда не страдал.

Когда происходит обмен новостями, не такой формальный на этот раз, Дон говорит о себе коротко: готовлю, мол, книгу к изданию; навещаю с детьми родителей в Шеффилде; недавно вот выбрались с Позом на недельку в Париж. Дейкин усмехается его скромности, но с подробностями не лезет: восемь человек — всё же многовато, чтобы каждого подробно выслушать. Сам-то он, конечно, знает куда больше. Знает, что редактор Дону попался строгий и заставил его попотеть, но потом признался, как доволен материалом. Что предков в родных пенатах Скриппс навещает теперь вместе с Познером, и родители Дона уже в нём души не чают, так же как дети. Что оба его приятеля стараются реже откладывать мечты — вроде этого их Парижа — на потом.

С течением вечера они всё же разбиваются на несколько компаний поменьше. Познер на время покидает своего Скриппси ради импровизированного соревнования с Тиммсом по озвучке безмолвно запущенных на экранах бара клипов Бритни Спирс. Тони, конечно, вляпался по жизни в некоторое дерьмо — и на этой встрече он даже не отрицает, что действительно заработал проблемы — но не растерял ни капли своего артистизма и имеет все шансы победить, несмотря на отсутствие слуха. Тот факт, что оба почти уже сорокалетних мужчины знают слова песен наизусть, всех смешит, но никого по большому счёту не удивляет.

— Как там Ханна, всё так же одна? — интересуется Стю у Дональда, наблюдающего за дуэтом со стороны.

Скриппс пожимает плечами:

— Знаешь, да, и вроде бы даже довольна этим. Разрешила себе быть главой семьи или что-то вроде того.

— Ну и стоило ли так скандалить тогда, скажи на милость… Никогда не подумал бы, что она действительно на такое способна, — ворчит Дейкин. — Предупреждал чисто на всякий случай, но сам не верил. Как ты вообще общаешься с ней после этого…

— Как я могу судить её, Стю? — удивляется Скриппс. — Моё поведение было гораздо хуже, ты и сам знаешь.

— Ну уж, хуже. Опять ты оправдываешь её! Это всё твоя христианская хренотень, признавайся…

Дон качает головой.

— Нет, Стю, не думаю, что в этом дело. Я просто стараюсь, ну, относиться к людям по-человечески.

Познер куда-то отлучается на минутку, и внимание Скриппса наконец-то полностью достаётся Дейкину. Того почему-то тянет на споры, хотя третья пинта всего…

— Нет, мне этого не понять. А она по-человечески не могла? Ну любил, потом разлюбил, с кем не бывает?..

Дон с тихим стуком ставит пивную кружку на стол, быстрым взглядом убеждается, что остальные товарищи заняты дискуссией о футболе, и вздыхает:

— Снова ты упрощаешь, Стю. Я тогда… я ведь не просто сообщил, что разлюбил её. Она узнала о моей _измене_. Нельзя упрекать человека в том, какой бывает его первая реакция на такие вещи. Ты думаешь, она сама догадывалась, что может так злиться на меня? Люди о себе вообще не слишком-то много знают, как выясняется… Да если на то пошло — ты думаешь, _я_ знал, что способен… изменить жене? Нарушить данный мной обет и не раскаиваться в этом? Да никогда бы я такого не подумал. И вот что вышло.

Стюарт не знает, что ответить другу на это. Всё-таки не зря он прежде обходил эту тему стороной. К счастью, Познер вскоре возвращается и, нахально просунув голову между ними, целует Скриппса прямо перед носом Стю, к веселью обративших на них внимание приятелей — и садится на своё место как ни в чём не бывало. Дейкин качает головой и отправляется за следующим раундом. Пора бы ему привыкнуть к этим двоим, казалось бы. Но они с годами становятся всё более тошнотворно-милыми — непонятно, как им это удаётся.

Под самый конец вечеринки, уже заполночь, Дейкин, как ни странно, всё ещё в компании друзей. Всё ещё не свалил на поиски приключений вдогонку за приглянувшейся незнакомкой — или незнакомцем, чего уж там. И, судя по степени опьянения, никуда он уже от них не свалит. Стареет, что ли? Впрочем, может быть, просто не хочет размениваться на ерунду… мда. Это ж одно и то же.

Познер и Скриппс расталкивают его, начавшего было дремать, и влекут к выходу, где уже ждёт заказанное ими такси. Когда Джим и Пит успели отчалить? Он же только моргнул… Да и ладно. Хороший был вечер… Стюарт опять клюёт носом, прижатый сладкой парочкой к самой двери на заднем сидении, но успевает услышать сквозь дрёму тихий вопрос: «Дон… Ты правда не раскаиваешься?» — шорох коротких объятий и убеждённый ответ: «В том, что я с тобой? Ни капельки».


End file.
